Mi Error Favorito
by Gala Potter
Summary: AU Traducción: Edward y Bella han sido amigos por años. Su creciente fama los ha convertido en estrellas de Hollywood. Pero qué pasará cuando una noche de copas amenace su amistad y su reputación. Todo cambiará.
1. ¿Para qué están los mejores amigos?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a **_**Viry**_** e **_**Ishy**_** que me están ayudando en la revisión y corrección. Las quiero y las adoro. También gracias a Zoey por darme el permiso de traducir su historia.**

_**Raggedy Ann: **__Es el personaje de una serie de libros y serie animada con el mismo nombre. Es una muñeca de trapo con cabello de estambre de color rojo, corto y levantado -debido a la longitud del cabello y al material del que está hecho- con nariz de triángulo. _

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo 1: **

_**¿Para qué están los mejores amigos?**_

**Edward POV**

- ¡No, otra vez!- Suspiré mientras veía la revista de espectáculos. Una vez más, mi vida personal estaba esparcida en los encabezados, y una vez más, todo era mentira.- Emmett, ¿desde cuándo estoy saliendo con Jessica Stanley?- Le pregunté a mi hermano, quien estaba ocupado jugando con su Blackberry. Desde que se lo había dado por Navidad, había estado obsesionado con él. Se suponía que lo usaría para hacer mi vida más fácil, pero él sólo había encontrado nuevas formas de entrar a Facebook.

- Desde que estuviste en una película con ella- él se encogió de hombros.- No puedo hacer nada con los rumores, Edward. Si demandáramos a cada revista que publica una historia falsa sobre ti, no tendríamos tiempo para ser celebridades en primer lugar.

- ¿Tendríamos?- aclaré.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú una celebridad?

- Desde que la hermosa estrella del pop, Rosalie Hale, me reconoció. Al parecer, ser el hermano de Edward Cullen tiene algunas ventajas, y sabes que no sólo manejo tu publicidad. Su tour va ir a la Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana, y me invitó a ir con ella.

- ¿De verdad, Rosalie Hale está interesada en ti?- me burlé.- Debe estar realmente desesperada.

- ¡Oye! ¡Es mi futura novia de la que estás hablando!- replicó.- Y no sé porque estás tan enfadado por todo ese rollo de Jessica. Físicamente no es fea, de hecho, es algo guapa. Además, esto podría ser realmente algo bueno para ti, especialmente con la premier de la película en un mes.

- ¡Emmett no todo es publicidad!,- le señalé.

Había veces que él no entendía eso. He estado bajo los reflectores por unos cuantos años, desde que tenía veintiuno y protagonicé un exitoso _blockbuster_. Desde entonces, he estado en película tras película, entrevista tras entrevista, evento tras evento. Era agotador. Todo lo que yo quiero es actuar, y odio toda la basura que viene con eso.

No me mal entiendan, tengo una vida estupenda. Tengo toneladas de dinero, una gran casa en Los Ángeles, un Aston Martin estacionado en mi garage, y cada mujer en mundo quiere acostarse conmigo. Aunque, no soy esa clase de chico.

Sorpresivamente tengo los pies bien puestos en la tierra, a pesar de mi creciente fama. Le puedo agradecer a Emmett y a Bella por eso. Mi hermano ha estado a mi lado conforme mi carrera ha ido avanzado, y le ofrecí manejar mi publicidad, ya que sólo a él le podría confiar ese trabajo. Él me mantiene fácilmente en mi lugar, incluso si me empezaba a creer más, él me ponía de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra.

Y también estaba Bella.

No muchas palabras pueden describir la influencia que ha sido ella en mi vida. Ella ha sido verdaderamente mi mejor amiga, y le confío todo. Ella es una fotógrafa de moda, la conocí en la Escuela de Artes de Forks cuando tenía diecinueve. Congeniamos de inmediato y nos hicimos amigos. Siempre me está cuidando, y conoce más acerca de la industria del espectáculo que la mayoría de la gente.

Cuando nos conocimos, ambos estábamos saliendo con otras personas. Ella salía con el asqueroso de Mike Newton, quien ahora es un actor como yo, y yo estaba saliendo con Lauren Mallory, una bailarina que creo ahora es una stripper. No falta decir que no pasó mucho tiempo antes que ambos fuéramos solteros.

Intentamos salir una vez en la escuela, justamente después de nuestros rompimientos. Salimos en un par de citas, pero era demasiado extraño. Éramos demasiado cercanos, y no queríamos correr el riesgo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Mutuamente tomamos la decisión de mantenernos como BFF's -_Best Friends Forever_- su término, no el mío; y prometimos no dejar que nada pasará entre nosotros.

Desde entonces, ella ha sido mi sostén. Hemos estado uno con el otro a través de un número incontable de relaciones fallidas, trabajos perdidos, problemas graves y sobre todo en los días malos. Ella ha sido mi guía, y no podría haber hecho nada sin ella.

La única noche que jamás olvidaré fue cuando nos graduamos de la Escuela. Los dos habíamos estado bebiendo demasiado, y terminamos acostándonos. Pensé que sería extraño e incómodo, pero resultó ser completamente fantástico. Sin duda, ella es la mejor de todas las mujeres con las que he estado, y ella opina lo mismo sobre de mí. Cuando despertamos a la mañana siguiente lo tomamos como algo trivial, sin importancia; pero juramos no volver hablar de sobre lo sucedido. Nadie más sabía sobre esa noche, pero debo de admitir que he pensando muchas veces en ello.

La cuestión con Bella es que yo sé que la quiero en mi vida para siempre. No mucha gente puede decir eso sobre una mujer sin estar involucrado románticamente con ella. Es sólo que yo la respeto mucho, y la amo más que una hermana, mas no como pareja. Es complicado, pero no me importa. Sin ella, yo estaría completamente desamparado.

Es divertido pensar que debido a que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes que las revistas sensacionalistas que nos acechaban finalmente entendieran que no estábamos saliendo, abandonaron la idea cuando después de haber salido cerca de cuarenta veces, no nos habíamos besado.

Pero esta es mi vida. Todo lo que hago está documentado. No hay secretos.

Hablando de Bella, mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar, y estaba encantado de ver su nombre en el ID.

- Mira nada más, ¿si no es otra que la ausente Isabella Swan?- la saludé suavemente.- Es lindo saber que todavía hay alguien que piensa en su mejor amigo.

- Oh, cállate, Edward- ella se rió.- Mi vuelo acaba de llegar desde Nueva York.

- Oh, es bueno saber que sigues viva. Han pasado semanas desde que hable contigo.

- Como sea, apenas hablamos ayer. No es mi culpa que no tengas nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado esperando mis llamadas. ¿Por qué no vas y sales con tu nueva novia Jessica?-, bromeó. Ella sabía lo mucho que odiaría ese rumor.

- No me hagas empezar de nuevo con eso-, suspiré, sabiendo que tendría que aclararlo con la prensa.- En fin, ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu llamada?

- Necesito un favor, por supuesto- contestó alegremente.- ¿Te importaría si mandas un carro hasta al aeropuerto para que me recoja? No puedo comunicarme con Alice, y ella es la única que tiene control sobre mi chofer. Te digo, desde que ella se está acostando con Jasper, su cabeza está en las nubes.

Sonreí. Es agradable saber que Bella estaba de regreso desde Nueva York. Siempre la extraño cuando se va lejos.

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada con respecto a tu asistente, pero puedo mandar a que te recogan. Mi auto estará esperándote en la puerta en no más de 30 minutos.

- Gracias, Eddie, eres el mejor,- ella se rió.

- Si me llamas una vez más así, mi auto no estará ahí,- la amenacé juguetonamente. -Da igual, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? Supongo que podríamos hacer una aparición en uno de esos clubs. ¿Quieres ser mi cita?

- Bien, por eso estoy aquí,- estuvo de acuerdo ella. -Pero me la debes. Tengo una Cena de Beneficencia el próximo mes y necesito un extra. ¿Vas conmigo?

-Estaré ahí,- asentí. Esa era una de las cosas fabulosas de nuestra relación. Cuando nuestra cita se echaba para atrás, o cuando fuera que necesitáramos una cita, nos teníamos el uno al otro, era un acuerdo tácito que teníamos.

- Muy bien, mándame un mensaje con los detalles para esta noche y estaré en tu casa cerca de las 9. ¿Te suena bien?

- Perfecto. Te quiero, Bells,- sonreí.

- Lo sé,- respondió ella antes de colgar el teléfono.

Puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo y tome mis llaves.

- ¿Esa era Bella?- preguntó Emmett, sin mirar hacia arriba de la pantalla del celular.

- Sí, su vuelo acaba de llegar desde Nueva York. Vamos ir a un club esta noche. ¿Vienes?

- No lo sé, tal vez- dijo dudando.- Voy a llamar a Rosalie e iré con ella.

- Bueno, se cuidadoso. Ella tiene una buena reputación.

- Y yo le puedo ayudar a ella con eso,- señaló él.- He trabajado para mantener tu nombre limpísimo, ¿o no?

Le tenía que conceder eso. Él era el Señor Control del Desastre.

- Oye,- dijo Emmett planificando algo.- Deberías ir a Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana conmigo y con Rosalie ¡Va a ser genial!

- No lo sé, Em,- suspiré.- ¿No será algo aburrido si voy solo?

- ¡Trae a Bella! Es divertido tenerla alrededor. De hecho, olvídalo, yo la invitaré. ¡No sabes cuánto adoro a Bella ebria!

Tengo que admitirlo, Bella borracha es muy cómica.

- Hablaré con ella sobre eso esta noche. Pero, supongo que suena divertido.

Empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta.

- Hermano, ¿qué te traes entre manos?- Me preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

Yo sonreí.- Oh, tengo una sorpresa en mente para mi mejor amiga.

**Bella POV**

Odio a los fotografos. Es una ironía dado que yo misma soy una, pero no era una bandada de buitres que era esa gente. Los paparazzi son despiadados, y difícilmente pude recoger mi equipaje sin ser cegada por los flashes.

No sé cuál es su obsesión conmigo. Después de todo, no era gran cosa. La única razón de tener a esa basura sobre mí es porque soy la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen y por tener una conexión con la Industria del Entretenimiento.

Afortunadamente para mí, ya había aprendido la lección debido a incontables ocasiones que había salido del avión luciendo como _Raggedy Ann_, por eso la mejor idea era arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme antes de dejar la sala. Si esas fotografías iban a terminar en algún chisme loco, al menos iba a salir luciendo decente.

Estaba contenta de salir con Edward esta noche. Necesitaba un poco de diversión después de mi agotador viaje a Nueva York. Dormí en el avión, así que estaba descansada y fresca para pasar un buen rato. Tal vez si tenía suerte, encontraría algún chico. Sin embargo, era algo imposible con mi gran protector Edward alrededor de mí.

Cada vez que yo tenía un prospecto romántico, él era el primero en detenerlo. Interrogaba al chico y tenía a Emmett para investigarlo, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que nadie pasara su inspección. Pero para ser justos, yo hacía lo mismo con las arrastradas que intentaban poner sus manos sobre él. Por eso nuestra relación era cómo era. Nos cuidábamos el uno al otro.

Vi mi reloj y empecé a dirigirme hacia las puertas para encontrarme con el auto de Edward. Estaba sorprendida de ver una multitud aglomerada alrededor de la salida del aeropuerto, tomando fotografías y gritando, de repente los paparazzi cambiaron su atención hacia donde estaba el alboroto. Fue entonces que los espectadores me vieron y se rieron, la multitud se separó. No pude contener mi risa cuando vi lo que me estaba esperando.

Ahí estaba Edward, en un traje y con una gorra de chofer, con un letrero que decía "Swan". Él siempre andaba haciendo bromas. Corrí hacia él y le di un gran abrazo, todavía riendo. Tenía que admitir que lo había extrañado mientras había estado en Nueva York.

- ¿Es la señorita Swan?- me preguntó, regresándome el abrazo.- Ya le dije que voy a ser su chofer el día de hoy.

Lo alejé y le di un golpe en el brazo. Los flashes de las cámaras nos rodeaban.

- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes eso?- me reí.- ¿Estás de simple o algo así?

- Nop, sólo quería hacerte reír, eso es todo,- dijo sonriendo.- Dame tu maleta.

Le extendí la pesada maleta al tiempo que nos encaminábamos hacia el auto.

- No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Puedes ser realmente tonto algunas veces,- le dije, mientras me subía al asiento del pasajero.- Estaba esperando ver a Jasper ahí aguardando por mí, no a ti.

Jasper era el chofer de Edward. Éramos muy buenos amigos, sin contar el hecho que andaba con mi asistente, Alice. Ellos eran realmente perfectos el uno para el otro, y estaba feliz por ellos. Sólo que ahora ambos tenían demasiadas distracciones.

- Bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que mi chofer está algo ocupado con cierta asistente tuya. Además, te quería sorprender. No te he visto en siglos.

- Sólo fueron un par de semanas, Edward,- sonreí, mientras él arrancaba. -¿De verdad estás desolado sin mí?

- Te sorprenderías-, él se rió.- Entonces, ¿lista para esta noche? Además, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles cochambrosos de tu viaje.

- No hay mucho que informar,- admití. -Además, estoy emocionada por tener finalmente algo de diversión. He estado algo ocupada en las semanas pasadas.

- Entonces, nos aseguraremos de pasar un buen rato. Por cierto, Emmett te invita a Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana con nosotros. Va ir con Rosalie en su tour y preguntó si querrías venir con nosotros. Aparentemente, es fan de Bella ebria.

- ¿Quién es esa?- me reí. Sí, sabía que era muy divertida borracha. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaría la noche en que Edward y yo tuvimos _mucho más que diversión_.

Desde esa noche, tenía secretamente un sistema para beber. Sabía exactamente cuál era mi límite. Si permanecía debajo de esa cantidad, todavía podía divertirme mucho. Pero si la rebasaba, me comenzaba a poner estúpida. Eso fue lo que me llevó a tener sexo con Edward en la noche de la graduación.

Nunca hablamos sobre esa noche, pero sabíamos lo que había significado. Teníamos que ser más cuidadosos. No podíamos dejar que cosas como esas amenazaran nuestra amistad. No me malentiendan, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida...de lo que puedo recordar. Pero fue un riesgo muy alto para nuestra amistad, sólo por puro deseo físico.

Desde la Universidad éramos inseparables. Nuestras carreras se convirtieron en un éxito, y teníamos el apoyo del otro en cualquier cambio que ocurriera en nuestras vidas. Él siempre ha estado para mí, incluso cuando perdí a mi mamá. Honestamente, no sé qué haría sin él.

Cuando Edward se detuvo en mi departamento, suspiré, sabiendo lo ocupado de mi día y la agenda que me esperaba.

- Bueno, gracias por traerme,- le sonreí.- ¿Te veré esta noche?

- Ese es el plan,- me guiño el ojo.

Salí del auto, y antes de que cerrara la puerta, él me detuvo.

- Oye, Bells...- empezó a decir con muestras de sinceridad.

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy muy feliz que hayas regresado...extrañe a mi mejor amiga.

Reí y le lancé un beso.- Yo también te extrañe, Ed. Nos vemos al rato.

Después de tomar el elevador hacia mi departamento, vi que la puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta. Me asusté, pensando que alguien entrado a robar. Digo, vivía en un espléndido edificio y pagaba lo suficiente para tener la seguridad adecuada. Me pregunté si debería de entrar, o correr hacia abajo y llamar a Edward. Él le patearía el trasero a cualquiera que intentará hacerme daño.

En lugar de eso, mi instinto tomó el control y dudando entré a mi casa.

- ¿Hola...?- llamé en voz baja, tratando de recordar los doce pasos de defensa personal.

De repente, vi el sillón, donde yo casi quedé estupefacta. Ahí estaba Alice, medio desnuda, enrollándose con Jasper en mi sillón.

- ¡Bella!- chilló ella, rápidamente buscando cubrirse a sí misma.- No sabía que hoy estarías en casa.

- Hubo un cambio de planes,- repuse cubriendo mis ojos con la mano.- ¿Y qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

- Bueno, Jasper y yo queríamos pasar un buen rato, y mi casa está muy lejos de la zona residencial, entonces...

- ¡¿Y lo trajiste aquí?!- dije casi gritándole.-¿Qué estabas pensando?

- Pensé que no te importaría, como no estabas aquí. Lo siento mucho, Bella. No volverá a pasar otra vez, te lo prometo.

- ¡Espero que no! ¡Dios, Alice! ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

Ella vio a Jasper y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Supongo que estábamos algo apasionados,- dijo Alice inocentemente.

- Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho,- me suplicó Jasper.- Por favor, no despidas a Alice.

Me reí por sus palabras. Algunas veces podían ser muy estúpidos.

- Por supuesto que no la despediré,- le contesté sacudiendo mi cabeza.- Pero si esto pasa de nuevo, habrá consecuencias. Sé que somos amigos, pero usar mi departamento para tener sexo es llevar esto muy lejos.

- Lo sé, Bella,- sonrió Alice dándome un abrazo. -Es la última vez, te lo prometo.

¿Última vez? ¿Ya había hecho esto antes? Deseché esa idea de mi cabeza. Si esto era una cosa regular par ella, no quería saberlo.

- Jasper, creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu trabajo. Edward tuvo que recogerme en el aeropuerto el día de hoy, porque ustedes dos estaban ocupados. Los dos vamos a salir esta noche, así que Edward probablemente requerirá de tus servicios.

- Bien, gracias por avisarme,- asintió él. Le dio a Alice un largo beso de despedida.- Nos vemos después, nena.

- Adiós, Jazz.- dijo ella con efusivamente.

Cuando él se fue, la vi con una expresión de reproche.

- Oh, Bella, no me veas así. Pensé que éramos amigas.

- Somos amigas, pero también eres mi asistente,- le señale.- He intentado comunicarme contigo todo el día. Tuve que aprovecharme de algunas personas y reservar mi vuelo al último minuto sin seguridad. Y tuve que cancelar una cita con un diseñador porque reservaste doble cita. Ahora, sabes que puedo manejar cosas como reservar vuelos al último minuto, pero cuando se trata de los clientes, tú tienes toda esa información. Necesito que me ayudes en eso. Las cosas están más ocupadas que nunca.

- Lo sé, Bella, y lo siento,- contestó ella con culpabilidad.- Lo sé, he estado fuera del juego desde que empecé a salir con Jasper, y te prometo que llevaré las cosas al máximo de ahora en adelante.

- Gracias, Alice,- le sonreí.- Sabes lo mucho que valoro nuestra amistad. Eso sólo que los meses pasados, todo mundo quería algo de mí. Estuve estresada como nunca antes.

Ella se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

- Oh, Bella, ve el lado bueno. Tu carrera está despegando, estás todo el tiempo en todas esas revistas y en la mira de los chismes. ¡Te estás convirtiendo en una auténtica celebridad!

- Eso no es necesariamente algo bueno, Alice,- suspiré.- Quiero decir, veo la forma cómo son con Edward, y realmente yo no quiero eso.

- Bueno, quieras o no, va a suceder. Eres demasiado genial para no ser conocida.

Vi a mi amiga. A pesar que ella trabajaba para mí, era bueno tenerla cerca. Tal y como Edward lo hacía, ella siempre estaba cuidando de mí.

- Gracias, Alice,- sonreí.- Supongo que he estado estresada últimamente. Necesito un respiro.

- Entonces, es bueno que salgas esta noche,- señalo Alice.- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar algo para vestirte.

**Gracias por leer. **

**Como bien dice la autora, hay algunos capítulos previos a la trama principal con la finalidad que conozcan la perspectiva de cada uno de los personajes. Obviamente este es uno de ellos, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.**

***Gala Potter***


	2. Edward al rescate

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a **_**Viry**_** e **_**Ishy**_** por su enorme ayuda. Y un agradecimiento a Zoe que me dio el permiso de traducir su creación.**

**Gracias a todos lo que se han interesado por esta historia, y más aun a los que me han dejado un comentario.**

"**My Favorite Mistake"**

**Capítulo Dos: **

_**Edward al rescate**_

**Edward POV**

Cuando regresé a mi casa después de haber ido a recoger a Bella, encontré a Emmett con una mirada en su rostro como si fuera a explotar de emoción. Tan pronto como crucé la puerta, él me abordó.

- ¡Edward! ¡Estás en casa!- exclamó saltando de su escritorio.- Nunca adivinarás lo que acaba de pasar.

- ¿Qué puede ser posible para te ponga así de entusiasmado?

Él ignoró mi comentario y me pasó una nota con un teléfono escrito.

- Hablé con tu Representante mientras estabas fuera,- me explicó.- ¡Me dijo que Aro Volterra está interesado en ti para una película! ¡ARO VOLTERRA! Tu Representante me dijo que leyó el guión y que tiene escrito _Oscar_ sobre él.

- ¿Volterra?- repetí con incredulidad. Aro es uno de los más grandes directores en la industria del cine. Las películas que él hace son tanto populares como aclamadas por la crítica. Usualmente yo hacía lo uno o lo otro, pero nunca ambos.

- Sí, él te está considerando completamente para el papel. Quiere que le llames a este número, para discutir con él la audición.

Literalmente, corrí hacia el teléfono. Esta era la oportunidad de mi vida. Finalmente podría hacer algo de trabajo real, otra cosa que no fuera solamente la basura superficial donde participaba. Yo hacía películas realmente ridículas con grandes nombres, o pequeños filmes independientes que sólo veía el público que le gustaba el Cine de Arte. Siempre había admirado el trabajo de Aro, y estaba ansioso por ver si esto era realmente posible. Con prisa marqué el número.

- ¿Hola?- contestó una voz tranquila.

- Um, hola, soy Edward Cullen. Estoy llamando a este número porque...

- ¡Oh, Edward!- exclamó la voz emocionada.- Es estupendo saber de ti. Hoy por la mañana hablé con tu Representante.

- Sí, me dijo. ¿Es correcto que usted me está considerando para un papel?

- Absolutamente,- contestó Aro.- He escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti, y estoy impresionado. Creo que puedes darme un tono oscuro, lo cual es perfecto para este filme. Apreciaría si pudieras venir a reunirte conmigo y mi Director de Casting.

- Sería un honor,- sonreí con felicidad.- Le tengo que decir Sr. Volterra, que soy un gran fan de su trabajo. Realmente admiro la esencia que pone en sus filmes.

- Por favor, llámame Aro,- me aseguró.- Y gracias por tus palabras. Me he esmerado mucho en mi trabajo, y estoy esperando que tal vez tú puedas ser el siguiente rostro de mi película. Tengo puestas grandes esperanzas en ti.

- Gracias, señor,- le respondí en shock.- No tiene idea lo mucho que esto significa para mí, sobre todo viniendo de usted.

- Bueno, entonces llamaré a tu gente y concertaré una cita. Otra cosa más, hay algo que quisiera discutir contigo.

- Lo que quiera,- asentí. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cortarme la cabeza? ¿Subir 20 kilos? Estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

- Es sólo que sé que eres un joven destacado en Hollywood, y quiero asegurarme que la gente te tomé seriamente como actor, especialmente para este papel. Entonces, sólo se cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo? Has hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndote fuera de los problemas, sólo asegúrate de evitar la mala publicidad.

- Definitivamente,- estuve de acuerdo. Tenía que hablar con Emmett sobre esto. Él era estupendo protegiendo mi reputación.

- Fantástico, entonces ¿lo veo la próxima semana? Estoy esperando trabajar con usted, Señor Cullen.

- Yo también, señor,- le dije muy seguro antes de colgar el teléfono.

Esto es increíble. Tenía la oportunidad de trabajar con uno de los directores más aclamados en el mundo, y él me quería para esta película. Esto era perfecto.

- ¿Entonces...?- me preguntó Emmett. -¿Estás dentro?

- Tengo una reunión con ellos la próxima semana,- sonreí.

Chocamos nuestras palmas dándonos los cinco.- ¡Hombre, felicidades! Sé que esto es algo grande para ti.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es enorme! Espera que le diga a Bella. Se va a volver loca.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...- canturreó Emmett, y yo rodé los ojos.- Dios, Edward, en los últimos seis años es todo lo que he oído de ti. ¿Tu vida gira alrededor de ella?

- Es mi mejor amiga, Emmett,- le señalé.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Dejar de pretender que es tu amiga y admitir que hay algo más ahí,- dijo él en un susurro.

- Emmett, lo intentamos, ¿recuerdas? Fue muy raro. Estamos mejor sólo como amigos.

- Sí, pero la única razón por la que no funcionó fue porque los dos estaban demasiado asustados para arruinar su amistad. Si solamente probaran...

- ¡Emmett! No estamos teniendo esta conversación,- lo interrumpí.- No quiero irme de aquí.

- Como quieras,- suspiró él poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Como le dije, no quería llegar a ese punto. Todo el mundo tenía algo que decir sobre ese punto u otro. Todo mundo pensaba que éramos el uno para el otro. El hecho era que ya actuábamos como pareja, hacíamos todo juntos, y éramos prácticamente inseparables. Y tengo que admitir lo celoso que me ponía cuando Bella salía con otros chicos, pero eso era algo natural. Además, los arreglos en nuestra amistad eran demasiado buenos. Funcionaban perfectamente. Me odiaría a mí mismo si arruinará eso.

- De acuerdo, entonces cambiemos de tema,- gesticulé.- ¿Vas a salir con Rosalie esta noche?

- Ya lo sabes, hermano,- guiñó él.- Te digo, Edward. Ella es única. Es hermosa, famosa, rica y divertida. Todo lo que yo quiero en una mujer.

- Muy bien,- me reí.- Pero cuando salgan trata de mantenerlo por lo bajo. Aro quiere que mantenga una buena reputación, y si mi hermano sale haciendo algo estúpido, no ayudará a la situación.

- Haré lo mejor que pueda, Edward,- me prometió él.- Me conoces. No haría nada que fuera desastroso para ti. Pero tal vez tú deberías de tener cuidado. Trata de no iniciar ninguna pelea con los chicos que ligan con Bella. Sé cómo te pones con eso.

Él tenía razón. Era muy protector con Bella cuando veía a un hombre venir. Muchos chicos trataban de sacar provecho de ella, y no iba a permitir eso. Y admitiré que en una o dos ocasiones las cosas se habían puesto algo físicas y había golpeado a alguien, pero era sólo porque la habían tocado sin que ella quisiera ser tocada. Ese era mi punto límite.

No lo malentiendan, no era que yo me metiera con cada chico que la viera. No era así de posesivo. Pero si Bella no quería nada con el chico y él no la dejaba en paz, entonces era cuando yo intervenía. Sólo que ahora eso sucedía con más regularidad.

Verán, la carrera de Bella está despegando. Odiaba admitirlo, pero yo tenía algo que ver con eso. Cuando los medios la empezaron a ver todo el tiempo conmigo, conllevó que comenzaran a ponerle mayor atención. Ahora, su nombre era sumamente conocido. Todo el mundo estaba loco por Bella Swan. Todo el mundo quería algo de ella.

Por eso esta noche, estaba esperándola. Necesitaba pasar una buena noche fuera. Yo había estado trabajando realmente duro, promocionando mi nueva película la cual se estrenaría el próximo mes, y por las siguientes semanas estaría sumamente ocupado. Hoy pasaría un buen rato, saldría con mi mejor amiga y con mi hermano, celebrando el posible "parte aguas" de mi carrera.

Tal como prometió, el timbre de mi casa sonó alrededor de las nueve. Emmett ya se había ido al club. Iba a recoger a Rosalie y nos encontraríamos allá.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Bella de pie, luciendo hermosa como siempre. Vestía un vestido entre azul y gris de una sola manga con un cinturón negro, además de unas altísimas botas. Su cabello oscuro estaba medio recogido y sus ojos sombreados con maquillaje.

- Alguien luce muy bien esta noche,- me reí, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.- Luces como si te hubieran obligado a usar esto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Alice,- dijo ella simplemente. Eso explicaba todo. Alice era su mitad asistente, su mitad coordinadora de moda.

- Hm, eso pensé.

- Entonces, ¿estás listo para salir?- me preguntó emocionada. Podía decir que ella también necesitaba una noche fuera.

- Seguro,- le sonreí.- Jasper, nos está esperando afuera con el auto.

Cuando llegamos al camino de la entrada, ella rodó los ojos cuando vio que había optado por el Aston Martin. Durante el día, yo solía usar un auto diferente. Sólo tomaba ese auto cuando intentaba impresionar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Tenemos que ir en el asiento trasero, ¿no es así?- exhaló ella, odiando el espectáculo.

- Lo siento, Bells,- me encogí de hombros.- Tenemos que lucir importantes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no se acostumbraba a toda la atención que teníamos al estar debajo de los reflectores.

Cuando estábamos en el auto, sentí que era tiempo de compartir las buenas noticias.

- ¿Adivina de quién recibí una llamada por la mañana?- empecé a presumir orgulloso.

- Hmm...¿De Aro Volterra?

Mi cabeza giró hacia su dirección.- ¿Lo sabías?

Ella me dedicó una ligera sonrisa.- De hecho, sí, ya lo sabía. En realidad lo supe antes que tú. Sólo que no te dije nada.

Estaba completamente confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

- Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ella se rió, -bueno, en la semana que estuve en Nueva York, fotografié a la bruja que tiene por esposa, Jane. Como sea, él sabía que somos amigos y empezó a hacerme unas cuantas preguntas. Le conté lo fabuloso que eres, y me comentó que estaba pensando en hacerte una audición para su nueva película.

La vi con asombro. Ahí estaba ella, viendo por mí una vez más. Bella había promovido mi carrera en una forma que yo nunca podría.

- Entonces, él me está tomando en cuenta, ¿por ti?- aclaré. Una mirada de culpabilidad se adueñó de su rostro.

- Oh no, Edward, no creo que fuera así. Él sólo tenía esa revista sobre su escritorio donde había una foto de nosotros. Entonces, él me preguntó si estábamos saliendo, yo le dije que sólo éramos amigos. También me preguntó que pensaba sobre ti y le conté que eras un chico increíble y sumamente dedicado. Incluso le dije que pensaba que eras un actor fantástico con mucha materia, y supongo que era lo que quería escuchar. Pero estoy segura que ya había escuchado antes de ti, y solamente me estaba preguntando mi opinión. Por favor, no te pongas loco pensando que yo interferí...

- Bella, cállate,- me reí.- Es sólo que no lo puede creer. ¿En verdad le dijiste todas esas cosas buenas sobre mí?

- Por supuesto,- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero verte feliz. Además, sé lo mucho que admiras a ese director, y sabía que estarías emocionadísimo si participabas en una de sus películas.

No me puede detener y la asalté con un enorme abrazo.

- Eres fenomenalmente increíble, ¿sabes eso?- reí.- Dios, Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella se rió por mi reacción.

- Está bien, Edward. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí. Además, no es la gran cosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué eras un idiota?

Sonreí. Sabía que ella nunca querría admitir que había hecho algo bien.

Cuando llegamos al Club, un cúmulo de fotógrafos y paparazzi nos atacó. Todos ellos nos gritaban preguntas de diestra a siniestra.

- Edward, ¿Es verdad que Volterra te está considerando para su siguiente filme?

- Bella, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

- Edward, ¿por qué no estás con Jessica esta noche?

Me tuve que reír por esa.

- No lo sé chicos,- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- ¿Por qué preguntan?

- ¿No están juntos?- preguntó uno de los paparazzi.

- Por favor, él no está interesado en ella,- se burló Bella. Ese comentario podría traerme problemas después, pero adore a Bella por decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿En quién está interesado, Bella? le preguntó otro.

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

- No lo sé, chicos. Él tampoco me lo diría,- ella me guiñó el ojo.- Pero, um, ¿No creen que él está fuera del alcance de Jessica Stanley? Quiero decir, él está desesperado, pero, ¡no _así _de desesperado!

Todos los paparazzi se rieron. Puse mi mano en su espalda baja y la conduje hacia adentro, antes que empezara a hablar mal de alguno más de mis coprotagonistas. Sí, ella era una especie de bruja cuando se trataba de hablar de Jessica, pero se lo merecía. Jessica había sido totalmente una arpía con ella, desde que se encontraron por primera vez y ella les dijo a los de la prensa unas cuantas cosas demasiado desagradables acerca de Bella.

Esa era otra cosa fabulosa sobre Bella. Llevaba una fantástica relación con los medios de comunicación, a pesar que la molestaban con tonterías. Ella siempre bromeaba con ellos y les decía lo que querían escuchar. Era inteligente, y sabía que lo mejor era tenerlos de su lado.

Cuando estuvimos adentro, vi a Emmett sentado en una mesa VIP con Rosalie sobre sus piernas. Para ser una pareja que apenas comenzaba a salir, eran ya demasiado íntimos.

- ¡Edward!- me llamó, haciéndonos señas. Cuando vio a Bella se levantó y corrió hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

- ¡Bells! ¡Estás de regreso!- exclamó emocionado.- Extrañamos que anduvieras por aquí, ya sabes. Cuando no estás, todo mundo cunde en pánico.

- Bueno, yo también te extrañe, Em,- ella le sonrió. Emmett era como un hermano mayor para ella, y él era casi tan protector con ella como yo lo era.

Cuando Bella vio a Rosalie, sonrió y la saludó con un abrazo.

- Rose, es genial volverte a ver,- exclamó ella.- ¡Han pasado meses!

- Lo sé, chica...- contestó Rose.- De hecho, he estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo, pero ha sido casi imposible. Me estaba preguntando si estarías interesada en cubrir la sesión de fotos para mi nuevo álbum. Va a ser algo muy natural, muy sencillo, sexy y...

- Esperen,- interrumpió Emmett.- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

- ¡Por favor, Bella y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo!- se rió Rosalie.- Bella fotografió un montón de portadas para mí. Solíamos salir todo el tiempo, pero alguien repentinamente estuvo demasiado ocupada, con eso de su recién alcanzada fama. Pero todavía hablamos por teléfono al menos una vez por semana. ¿No es así, Bells?

- Totalmente,- asintió Bella.- Hemos sido amigas por años.

- ¡Eso es increíble!- se rió Emmett.- Estaba preocupado que ustedes dos se cayeran mal. Oye, Bella, ¿qué opinas de ir a las Las Vegas?

- Hmm,- musitó ella.- Edward me hablo sobre eso, y hasta ahora suena muy divertido. Sólo déjame checar mi agenda. Pero a menos que algo suceda, ¡estoy dentro!

Emmett le dio las cinco, y ordenó una ronda de tragos.

La noche pasó con mucha diversión. Conocí más acerca de Rosalie, quien concluí que era buena para mi hermano. Estaba dudoso cuando Emmett me dijo que estaba saliendo con ella. Su reputación no era perfecta, y me preguntaba qué querría una mujer con un nombre famoso como ella con mi hermano. Pero me di cuenta que realmente a ella le gustaba. Eran fabulosos juntos, se hacían reír el uno al otro. Y yo sabía lo importante que era eso para Emmett.

Me puse al día con Bella a lo largo de la noche, y me contó todo sobre su viaje. Era sumamente entretenido cuando ella me lo contaba. Se había empezado a encontrar con mucha gente interesante, y estaba orgulloso de lo bien que le iba en su carrera.

Cuando íbamos por la tercera ronda de tragos, me disculpe de los que estaban en la mesa para ir al baño. Sin embargo, cuando regresé, Bella ya no estaba en la mesa. Me acerqué a preguntarle a Emmett si sabía a dónde se había ido, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado besando apasionadamente a su nueva novia. Lo dejé pasar y me fui a hacer vida social. No quería tener controlada a Bella toda la noche.

Para mi mala suerte cuando estaba deambulando por el lugar, vi a Jessica, e inmediatamente giré hacia la dirección contraria. Muy mal, ella me había visto primero,

- ¡Edward!- exclamó arrastrando las palabras mientras corría hacia mí.- ¡Que cosa tan divertida lo que pusieron en el periódico, eh! ¡Supongo que ahora estamos saliendo!

Ella intentó poner sus brazos sobre mi cuello, pero me los quité.

- Lo siento Jess. Ya te había dicho antes que no estoy interesado.

- Vamos, Eddie,- hizo un mohín.- No estoy hablando de matrimonio. Sólo una noche de diversión. Creo que podemos lidiar con eso, ¿qué dices?

Puse mis ojos en blanco y me alejé de ella. Afortunadamente, eso se lo tomó como respuesta.

Estaba cruzando el lugar, cuando vi a Bella tropezarse en la pista de baile. Ya estaba un poco tomada, pero estaba pasando un buen rato. Preferí no molestarla. Comencé a platicar con uno de los productores que había conocido, cuando vi algo perturbador por el rabillo del ojo. Mike Newton.

Demonios, ¡cómo odiaba a ese chico! Nos habíamos cruzado muchas veces, y de inmediato me hartaba de su compañía. Mi meta era mantenerlo alejado de Bella. Además, por algo habían cortado ellos en primer lugar.

Cuando vi a Mike acercarse a ella en la pista de baile, respiré hondo tratando de controlarme. No quería pelear con él. Además, sabía que Bella lo podía manejar por ella misma.

Contuve el aliento cuando vi que la tomaba del brazo. Ella se soltó, tal como yo lo esperaba, entonces él la volvió a tomar del brazo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, y le susurró algo al oído. Apreté con fuerza mi puño al tiempo que vi que una mirada indignada aparecía en el rostro de ella. Me estremecí al pensar lo que él le había dicho. Lentamente empecé a caminar hacia ellos, sutilmente acudiría a su rescate. Fue entonces que él intentó besarla, y empezó a manosear su pecho. Ella intentó arduamente alejarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Aceleré mi paso.

- ¡Quita tus manos de ella!- le ordené muy enojado al tiempo que lo alejaba de Bella. Ella corrió inmediatamente a mi lado, obviamente agitada.

- Hombre, esto no es tu asunto,- dijo arrastrando las palabra Mike, aparentemente sumamente borracho.- Esto es entre Bella y yo. Ella me quiere, y voy ir a casa con ella esta noche.

- ¡Vete al infierno!- le grité y vi a lado mío.- Bella, ¿quieres irte con él?

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente.- De ningún modo,- chilló ella. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella protegiéndola.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Newton? Ella no quiere tener nada contigo. Ahora te sugiero que te largues de aquí antes que alguien salga lastimado. Y por alguien, me estoy refiriendo a ti.

- Hermano, sólo porque tú no te las tirado, no significa que nadie más pueda. Sólo préstamela por una noche. Te la regreso en la mañana. Ya no me servirá después de eso.

Se rió de su propio chiste, pero lo interrumpí cuando le lancé un puñetazo a su mandíbula. Cayó dolorosamente al piso. Una multitud se formó alrededor de nosotros, y tomé la mano de Bella, mientras la conducía fuera del edificio.

- Vamos,- le susurré a una desconcertada Bella.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Rápidamente la arrastré entre el gentío de paparazzi, todos ya estaban informados de lo que había pasado adentro.

- Edward, ¿lo golpeaste?

- ¿Qué dijo para que te sacara de tus casillas?

- ¿Te tocó, Bella?

No pude escuchar todas sus preguntas. Sólo estreché con más fuerza la mano de Bella y la guié hacia mi auto. Tan pronto como estuvimos adentro, Jasper nos vio con una mirada confusa.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes allá atrás?- preguntó él. Estaba demasiado nervioso para darle una buena respuesta. Miré hacia atrás del auto y vi a los reporteros corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Jasper, sólo conduce. Llevamos de regreso a casa, ¡ahora!

No nos hizo más preguntas y pisó el acelerador. Cuando escapó, me di cuenta de lo aturdida que estaba Bella.

- ¿Estás bien?- dije en voz baja, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.- No te lastimó, ¿verdad?

Ella estaba temblando por el miedo. Creo que realmente le había afectado.

- Um, he-he agarró mi brazo realmente muy fuerte. Eso fue todo.

Tome su brazo y vi que se estaba empezando a poner rojo.

- Mañana seguramente tendrás un moretón,- declaré. Ella asintió en respuesta, pero puedo decir que ella estaba todavía temblando. Me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre ella.

- Gracias, Edward,- me dijo intentando no llorar.- Si hubieras escuchado lo que me susurró..."

Eso me mató. Bella era una chica fuerte. Nunca lloraba, a menos que la situación fuera realmente horrible. Y ahora ella estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. La acerqué a mí, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre mi pecho. Puse fuertemente mis brazos alrededor de ella.

- Hoy te vas a quedar en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que estés sola.

Ella asintió con vehemencia.- Gracias,- murmuró.

La besé en la parte de arriba su cabeza, y no hablamos más.

Esa noche Bella realmente no lloró, pero estuvo bastante cerca de hacerlo. Sabía que haber golpeado a ese chico sería una mala impresión para mi reputación, pero había valido la pena. Nadie hablaba de esa manera sobre mi mejor amiga y salía ileso.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que le haya gustado y recuerden que estos capítulos son para que conozcan la historia detrás de la relaciones de los personajes. **

***Gala Potter***


	3. Una delgada línea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Un agradecimiento a Zoe por darme el permiso de traducir su creación. Y a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, me entusiasma saber que hay gente a la que le está gustando esta historia y me animan a continuar con esta traducción. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**

"**My Favorite Mistake"**

**Capítulo Tres: **

_**Una delgada línea**_

**Bella POV**

La mañana siguiente desperté en el cuarto de huéspedes de Edward. Tuve que pasar la noche aquí. No podría haberme quedado sola en casa, no después de lo que pasó con Mike. Realmente me animó que Edward me ofreciera su habitación extra, aunque de cualquier forma se la hubiera pedido.

En cuanto estuve fuera de la cama, le eché un vistazo a mi brazo. Edward había tenido razón, estaba amoratado. Me aseguraría de mantenerlo descubierto y a la vista para mostrar la evidencia del mal hecho por Mike. Normalmente, hubiera intentado mantenerlo escondido, pero quería que Edward luciera como un héroe después de salvarme anoche.

Esa mañana me sentía mejor. Había estado un poco alterada en la noche, pero ahora eso se había terminado. Decidí dejar todo atrás, y levantarme hacia un nuevo día. La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla en el drama total.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a Edward en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Suspiré disfrutándolo. Adoro cuando él cocina.

- ¡Mira nada más, ahí está mi caballero de armadura brillante!- Lo saludé bromeando, mientras él estaba ocupado en la estufa.

- Mañanas a ti, también- sonrió él. -Estoy haciendo tu desayuno favorito: panqueques con chispas de chocolate.

- ¡No inventes!- exclamé emocionada. Edward hace los mejores panqueques en el planeta, y él siempre los hacía para mí, sobre todo si había tenido una mala noche.

Él sonrió y colocó un par de ellos sobre un plato para mí, mientras me daba el jarabe.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener?- le dije riendo al tiempo que él tomaba asiento a lado mío.

- Bueno, entiendo que necesites reanimarte después de lo de anoche. Sé que es fue un tanto extraño y...

Él se detuvo y observó mi brazo, viendo el moretón.

- Lo voy a matar,- declaró abruptamente. -Todavía no puedo creer que te hiciera esto.

Suspiré. -Edward, quítate la sudadera,- le ordené, señalando la cosa vieja gris que estaba usando. Me vio inquisitivamente, pero accedió a hacerlo.

Me puse la sudadera, asegurándome que ésta cubriera mis brazos. Baje la mirada hacia mi plato.

- Edward, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Sé que puede costarte mucho, y ciertamente no ayudará a evitar malas impresiones...

- Bella, no te estreses. Emmett ya se encargó de eso,- me interrumpió Edward.

- ¿Lo hizo?

- Sí, habló con algunas personas anoche y se aseguró que Mike luciera como el chico malo para la prensa. Revisa todos los sitios si quieres. Ellos me pintan como héroe y no como el idiota.

- Eres el héroe, le aseguré. - Quiero decir, Mike sólo no sabe cómo dejarme ir. Es una de esas cosas extrañas que nunca entenderé.

- Yo lo entiendo perfectamente,- se burló Edward. -Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a ese mono, entonces él...

- Edward, no vamos a hablar de esto,- le dije interrumpiéndolo. - El punto es que realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Admito que algunas veces no me gusta Edward El Protector, pero después de ayer estoy muy agradecida de tenerte cerca de mí.

Él asintió en acuerdo. Teníamos un método en el que él no lastimaría a un chico físicamente a menos que ellos intentarán tocarme cuando yo no quería. Y ayer, definitivamente no quería que Mike me tocara.

- Ja,- me reí de mí misma. -¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte anoche?

- ¿Aparte del hecho que fuiste manoseada por tu ex?

- No,- contesté, dándole un manotazo en el brazo. -Es el hecho que realmente quería tener sexo anoche. No lo he hecho como en dos meses.

- ¿Dos meses?- repitió él. - ¿Eso ha sido mucho? Pensé que tenías algo cada semana.

- Piensa lo que quieras,- dije encogiéndome de hombros. - Es sólo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada. No he tenido tiempo de salir.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir,- asintió él. - También para mí ha pasado un tiempo. Digo, supongo que si quisiera a Jessica, podría dormir con ella fácilmente, pero sólo llegó a ese punto con una persona cuando realmente confió en ella. Esta ciudad es muy cruel para dormir con cualquiera el cual puede hablar con la prensa sobre lo que pasó al siguiente día.

- Sí, sé que quieres decir,- estuve de acuerdo. - Digo, apenas tengo 22. Quiero una inofensiva aventura que no signifique nada, pero tengo que conocer a la persona lo suficientemente bien para saber que no estará frente de las portadas de las revistas antes de salir de la cama.

Él asintió en acuerdo. Repentinamente, un pensamiento me asaltó. Lo vi con los ojos abiertos y él entendió la indirecta. Cuando me vio, suspiró.

- No, Bella,- dijo severamente, cuando vio que ya había entendido. - De ninguna forma. Ya estuvimos ahí antes.

- Vamos, Edward,- lloriqueé. -¿No podemos intentarlo una vez? Podemos ver si funciona, y tal vez entonces nos podemos quitar de encima algo de esta frustración.

- Bella, lo siento, pero de ningún modo. Tuvimos suerte la última vez, porque ambos estábamos borrachos y pudimos darlo como _error de una noche_. Pero si lo intentamos de nuevo, especialmente si lo planeamos, podría ser perjudicial.

- Escucha, Edward,- le dije. -Ambos sabemos que somos buenos juntos en lo que se refiere a esa parte. Ha pasado un rato para ti, y ha sido mucho más tiempo para mí, y si esto se vuelve extraño, podemos sólo dejarlo y pretender que nunca pasó. Vamos, yo sé que quieres.

- No importa si yo quiero. Es el hecho que podría ser un enorme error.

- ¿Un error? Edward, sé que no hablamos de la noche de la graduación, pero ambos sabemos que fue fantástico.

- Estábamos borrachos. Apenas puedes recordarlo,- se burló él.

- Sí, pero el hecho es que estaba borracha y todavía recuerdo lo alucinante que fue, debo decirte que fue fenomenalmente increíble.

Se río entre dientes. -¿Alucinante, huh?

Lo vi con ojos suplicantes. Él suspiró y se acercó mí.

- Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no significaría nada si hacemos esto? ¿Estás diciendo que nos levantaríamos y todavía querríamos ser sólo amigos?

Asentí convincentemente. - No significaría nada, Edward,- insistí.

Tocó delicadamente mi mejilla y movió su mano hacia atrás de mi cuello. Gentilmente, movió su rostro muy cerca del mío, al punto que podía sentir su respiración rozando mis labios. Inhalé, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Suavemente, sus labios tocaron los míos, dándome un lento y todavía suave beso. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para regresarle un beso bien dado. Mi mente estaba dando vueltas, intenté enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios dejaron los míos demasiado pronto y lentamente él se alejó y sus manos regresaron a mis mejillas.

- Entonces, ¿eso es nada?- me preguntó seriamente.

Apenas podía respirar, dejándolo sin respuesta.

- Bella,- suspiró. -Te mentiría si te digo que no he pensado en eso. Pero, sería como abrir la caja de Pandora. Nuestra relación está sobre una delgada línea de encontrarte como mi increíblemente hermosa y genial mejor amiga, de la mujer sobre la que posiblemente puedo tener sentimientos más profundos. Y honestamente, no creo que estemos listos o dispuestos a cruzar esa línea. Creo que estamos mejor fuera de eso, e intentando ser amigos con derechos sólo nos presionara hacia otro final. Y conociéndote, te asustarás y no querrás verme de nuevo. Por eso no puedo hacer esto: porque no quiero perderte como amiga. ¿Eso tiene sentido para ti?

Asentí silenciosamente. Entendí que quería decir él. Puedo admitir que estábamos en una relación complicada donde realmente lo necesitaba como amigo. Si teníamos algo más que eso, podría herirlo. Estaba demasiado asustada por las relaciones y el compromiso.

- Bien,- suspiré decepcionada. - Pero cuando vayamos a Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana, me vas a ayudar a encontrar a alguien.

- De acuerdo,- dijo él. - Entonces, ¿eso significa que vienes con nosotros?

Me ofreció su puño para chocarlo, y lo acepté.

- Sí, voy ir con ustedes. Hable con Emmett anoche y me dijo que prácticamente me arrastraría hasta ahí si no estaba de acuerdo en ir.

Edward me abrazó. - Estoy feliz, Bells. ¿Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, verdad?

Le regresé el abrazo y rodé mis ojos. - Sí, lo sé. Pero aun así no te acostarías conmigo...

Él rió. - Oh, Bella. No te lo tomes personal. No es que no quiera. Sólo me preocupo mucho por ti.

Asentí, entendiendo su actitud.

- Oye Edward, ahora que estoy de regreso, ¿qué tal si te enseñó mi último trabajo? Sé que te mueres por verlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción. - ¿De verdad, Bella? Sabes que me encantaría.

Bostecé y me levanté de la mesa. - Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa. Tengo todo ahí.

**Edward POV**

Manejé a la casa de Bella esa mañana, intentando distraerme a mí mismo de la reciente conversación que tuvimos. ¿Estaba loco? Por supuesto, ¡quería tener sexo con Bella, otra vez! Pero afortunadamente, hoy pensé con la cabeza en lugar de cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo. Si me lo hubiera preguntado anoche, no estoy muy seguro de cuál hubiera sido mi respuesta.

Cuando íbamos camino hacia su departamento, nos detuvimos a recoger el periódico. Se le di a Bella, dejando que leyera por sí misma la sección de Espectáculos en lugar de hacerlo yo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál fue el daño?- le pregunté, mientras que continuábamos nuestro camino.

Bella se rió de ella al tiempo que leía el artículo.

"_Se ha informado que el actor rompecorazones Edward Cullen estuvo involucrado en un altercado la noche pasada con su ex-coprotagonista Mike Newton. De acuerdo a nuestra fuente, Newton estaba acosando e interactuando inapropiadamente con la mejor amiga de Cullen, la fotógrafa Bella Swan. Al ver que le estaba hablando y tocando a Swan sin el consentimiento de ella, Cullen fue a su rescate y la separó del borracho de Newton, quien resultó ser ex-novio de Swan. Después que Newton divulgara algunas palabras poco agradables acerca de la fotógrafa, Cullen fue a su defensa una vez más y golpeó a su colega en la mandíbula. - No sé exactamente qué le dijo- nos informó una fuente, - pero sé que Mike la estaba jalando y sujetando el brazo de ella muy fuerte. Parecía que a ella le dolía. Fue increíble lo rápido que vino Edward a salvarla. De otra forma, sabe Dios lo que hubiera pasado-. Después del incidente, Cullen salió inmediatamente con Swan, quien obviamente se veía alterada. No fueron presentados cargos contra Cullen por Newton, ni por el lugar donde tuvo lugar la pelea."_

- Fue bueno que ellos no presentaran cargos,- dijo Bella, después de leer el artículo.

- Pues el club está más que molesto con Mike, y él no los desafiaría para llevarme a la corte con toda esa información que tienen sobre él.

Bella bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, lo cual me preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien, Bells?- le pregunté preocupándome.

- ¿Fue así de malo? Digo, ¿realmente pareció como si estuviera en peligro?

Suspiré, manteniendo mis ojos sobre el camino. - Sí, Bella, estaba preocupado por ti. Sabes que no hubiera golpeado a ese chico si hubiera habido otra manera.

Ella asintió. Nos mantuvimos bastante silenciosos hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Cuando entramos, Bella corrió a su recámara, y regresó con un gran portafolio.

- Cuando estuve en Nueva York, hice la usual fotografía de moda, pero también hice algunas otras cosas. Quería expandir mis intereses, tú sabes, intentar algo nuevo. Entonces, contraté algunos modelos e hice cosas artísticas.

Ella abrió el portafolio, y empecé revisar su trabajo. Era hermoso. Como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos un nuevo mundo que nunca había experimentado. Me quitó el aliento.

- Bella, son increíbles,- murmuré viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. - Quiero decir, no tengo palabras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - Edward, no te las enseñó para que me des cumplidos. Sólo quería enseñarte que he estado haciendo algunas cosas nuevas. Quiero una crítica honesta.

- Hablo en serio,- le dije, observando cada una de las fotografías. - Son impresionantes. El uso del color y la luz, en verdad que te da toda una nueva perspectiva. Nunca había visto nada como esto.

- No son así de especiales. Yo sólo estaba jugando con la...

- No, Bella, son fantásticas. En verdad, eres brillante, sabes. Digo, puedes hacer de esto una carrera.

- Esto es mi carrera, rió Bella.

- No, tú haces fotografía de moda,- le aclaré. - Bella, esto es arte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cerró su portafolio, llevándolo de regreso a su habitación. Lucía enojada.

- Bella, si no quieres que te diga lo que pienso, ¿por qué me las enseñas?

Ella regresó a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá. - No es nada, Edward. Sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí confundido. No entendía a Bella. Se enojaba con ella misma por ser buena en algo. En verdad que nunca entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Oye, Bella?- la llamé, al tiempo que me sentaba a lado de ella. - ¿Alguna vez quisieras fotografiarme?

Ella me miró como si estuviera bromeando. - ¿No lo he hecho ya?

- Ya una vez me fotografiaste, hace como dos años. Pero estoy diciendo que quiero que de verdad me fotografíes, como las fotos que tomaste y que están en tu portafolio. Quiero que Bella La Artista me tome una fotografía.

Ella suspiró y apartó su mirada. - No lo creo, Edward.

- ¿Por qué no?- sonreí. - ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para ti?

- No es eso y lo sabes,- me contestó seriamente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Exhaló y fijó su mirada a lo lejos. - Edward, la fotografía para mí es como el sexo para ti. Si te presiono sobre esa línea y si te veo a través de la lente de la cámara, ya no hay regreso.

Me reí dentro de mí por su razonamiento. Me levanté del sillón y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y dices que no eres una artista?- sonreí.

Con eso, camine fuera de su departamento y me fui a casa.

Sí, ciertamente Bella era difícil de leer algunas veces. Tenía que aceptar que nunca entendería completamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero, estaba contento que me diera la oportunidad de ver esas fotografías. Esa era la Bella que conocía. Ese era su corazón, su alma y su mente.

Y podría jurar que me podía ver a mí mismo ahí.

**¿Qué les digo? El viaje a Las Vegas empieza en el siguiente capítulo y hay muchas cosas que les esperan en ese viaje a los personajes. **

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. **

***Gala Potter***


	4. El límite del buen juicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siendo totalmente sincera me alegran el día y mis ganas de seguir con esta traducción. No he tenido tiempo de contestarles una por una, pero prometo hacerlo en este capítulo y de paso recompensarlas con un pequeño fragmento del próximo capítulo.**

"**My Favorite Mistake"**

**Capítulo Cuatro: **

_**El límite del Buen Juicio**_

**Bella POV**

- Estoy muy emocionado,- sonrió Emmett al tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento del avión. - ¿No estás emocionada, Bella?

- ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Claro que estoy emocionada!- le contesté, dándole los cinco. -He estado esperando este viaje desde que me hablaron de él.

Tome asiento entre Emmett y Edward. Había decidido que lo mejor era que Emmett se sentara en el pasillo, Edward en la ventana, y yo en medio de ambos. De esa manera, Emmett podría protegernos de alocadas fans que pudieran estar volando en primera clase.

- Bueno Bella, nadie merece más este viaje que tú,- me dijo Emmett sonriendo. -Escuche que últimamente has estado trabajando hasta partirte el culo.

- Sin lugar a dudas,- concordé. - Este fin de semana es para mí. Nada de distracciones, nada de estrés. Sólo me voy a liberar y a divertirme.

- Bien por ti,- interpuso Edward. - Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Emmett, nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos que Bella se divierta y disfrute de los siguientes tres días.

- De acuerdo,- contestó Emmett. - Aunque en lo personal, yo estoy emocionado por ver a mi Rose. Nos vamos a reunir con ella en cuanto aterricemos.

Me reí de Emmett. No había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera Rose desde que regresé de Nueva York. Estaba babeando por esa chica. Y yo no podía estar más feliz por ellos. Rose era una buena amiga mía, y los dos juntos hacían una pareja hecha por los cielos.

El viaje en el avión se me hizo más largo de lo que debió haber sido. Viajar acompañada de tus dos mejores amigos quienes son hombres, jamás es fácil. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos con su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Edward dormía pacíficamente, exceptuando que hablaba entre sueños. Pero, Emmett solía roncar muy fuerte.

- No...- escuché que Edward murmuraba en su sueño. - No lo hagas...no la lastimes.

Escuché con mayor atención. Estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Emmett para que dejara de roncar porque no me estaba dejando escuchar la voz de Edward.

- No lastimes a mi Bella...- continuó él.

No pude evitar sonreír. Él siempre cuidando de mí.

- ¡Demonios Bella, ve hacia dónde vas!- su tono cambio repentinamente hacia uno burlón. - ¡Conduces tan lento como una loca viejecita! En serio, Bella, a este paso voy a salir del auto ¡y caminaré a Las Vegas!

Ahora estaba ofendida. Incluso lo cacheteé, y lo alejé de mi hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios?- exclamó él despertando. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Tus sueños me desagradan!- fruncí el ceño. - No me gustan.

- Pues lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo controlar mis sueños. ¿Qué dije exactamente?

Suspiré, todavía enojada con él.

- Bueno, empezó realmente muy lindo, como si me estuvieras protegiéndome de alguien. Después supongo que estabas soñando que yo estaba manejando hacia Las Vegas, y dijiste que manejaba tan lento como una viejita. Entonces decidiste caminar el resto del camino.

Edward rompió en carcajadas, despertando a Emmett de paso.

- ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Emmett viéndome.

- Te voy a dar la versión real: Tu hermano es un imbécil y acaba de hacerme enojar,- le expliqué.

- ¿Hablaste dormido?- preguntó él. Edward asintió. - ¿Sexo o la forma de conducir?

- La forma de conducir,- respondió Edward.

- Oh, bueno, puedo ver porque se enojo,- se rió Emmet. - Bella, sólo para que conste, creo que eres una estupenda conductora, es sólo que Edward tiene una tendencia a manejar como si estuviera escapando de la ley.

- ¿Qué tal si sí lo estoy?- bromeó Edward. - Ya sabes, tengo reputación de empezar peleas en los bares por rescatar damiselas en apuros.

Él volteó a verme, sabiendo que eso me callaría. Sabía que estaría eternamente agradecida por salvarme esa noche, y que dejaría que lo usara en mi contra por años.

Cuando salimos del avión, no estaba realmente sorprendida de ver que había fotógrafos esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Nos seguían a todos lados. Pero en Las Vegas, eran especialmente maliciosos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, casi fuimos aplastados por los paparazzi tanto que Emmett y Edward tuvieron que protegerme. La seguridad de Edward estaba ahí, pero apenas y podían hacer algo.

Mientras tratábamos de pasar a través de la multitud, vi que uno de los fotógrafos chocaba contra un niño pequeño y lo mandaba al suelo. El niño no podía tener más de cuatro años. Eso colmó mi paciencia.

- ¡Alto todo el mundo!- grité a todo pulmón. Todos se veían unos a los otros, confundidos. Me agaché y recogí al pequeño niño del piso.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté con calma. El niño estaba llorando.

- Sólo quería ir con mi mami,- lloró él. Busqué con la mirada y vi a una preocupada mujer al otro lado del gentío, buscando al niño.

Vi a los paparazzi. - ¿Qué rayos les pasa, gente? Sólo es un niño pequeño.

Los regañé y llevé al niño con su mamá. Cuando me vio con él, no sabría describir lo que estaba sufriendo la mujer: alivio, shock y estrés, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento mucho, señora,- le dije sinceramente mientras le entregaba a su hijo. - Estos paparazzi son unos despiadados. Sólo estaban intentando llegar a mí y a mis amigos, su hijo chocó con ellos. Le ofrezco mis disculpas.

- N-no-hay problema,- tartamudeó. - Eres Bella Swan.- Buscó a los otros dos que me acompañaban. - Y ese es Edward Cullen.

- Sí,- asentí. - Y estoy muy apenada. A esa gente se le pasa la mano y...

- Por favor, no te disculpes,- sonrió ella. – Es sólo que no puedo creer que de verdad te detuvieras a ayudar a mi hijo. Muchas gracias.

- De nada,- le sonreí. Realmente estaba aliviada que no estuviera enojada.

- Disculpa, ¿pero te importaría darme un autógrafo?- preguntó nerviosamente, su hijo me dio su osito de peluche, provocándome una risita.

- En lo absoluto,- asentí graciosamente. Busqué a Edward, quien repentinamente estuvo a mi lado. Él me dio una pluma.

- ¿Le importaría si yo también firmo- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

- Por favor,- contestó la mujer aturdida. Le extendí el osito de peluche y le eché una mirada a lo que él había escrito.

_Gracias por tu cordial bienvenida a Las Vegas. Es bonito saber que hay gente como tú en esta ciudad._

_Edward Cullen._

Sonreí por lo que él había escrito. Estoy segura que la haría sentir la mujer del año. Él siempre sabía que decir para hacer sentir especial a las fans. Cuando la señora leyó el osito de peluche, estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- Que tengan un buen viaje,- nos dijo ella hiperventilando.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y caminamos fuera del aeropuerto. Cuando nos reunimos con Emmett, él empezó a molestarnos.

- Mira nada más, ¿si no es otra que Santa Bella y San Edward, salvando otra vez el día?- Él se rió. - Ustedes dos hacen que me sienta mal como persona.

- Un niño de cuatro años fue aplastados por nuestra culpa,- repliqué.

- No, él fue aplastado por los buitres que había ahí,- contestó Emmett. - Tal vez, le pregunte a Rose si de regreso a Los Ángeles podemos tomar su jet privado, odiaría que alguien saliera lastimado de nuevo.

Estuve de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea tomar un avión privado para el regreso. A pesar de haber hecho las cosas bien con el niño pequeño y su mamá, me seguía sintiendo mal que él hubiera tenido que salir lastimado en primer lugar. Pensé en que debería conseguir seguridad adecuada para mí, en lugar de utilizar la de Edward.

- Okay Em,- empezó a decir Edward cuando estuvimos dentro del taxi. - ¿Cuál es la agenda para este fin de semana?

- Bueno, hoy en la noche saldremos de fiesta con Rose; asaltando los clubs, consiguiendo un ligue para Bella, y todas esas cosas.

- Bien,- asentí. - ¿Qué sigue?

- El sábado por la noche iremos al concierto de Rose. Ella nos consiguió los mejores lugares, además de pases para el backstage, por supuesto. Después el domingo por la tarde nos iremos. El resto está en el aire.

- Perfecto,- sonreí. - No quiero tener una agenda estricta.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos asignaron suites VIP, todas ellas en el mismo piso. Fácilmente podría acostúmbrame al estilo de vida de una celebridad. Todo mundo me trataba muy bien, y conseguía casi todo lo que quería. Me empecé a preocupar por si me estaba volviendo arrogante.

Esa tarde, mientras estaba sentada en mi cama, tomé una decisión.

Esta noche me divertiría.

Me desataría y pasaría un buen rato. Todo esto era por mí, nada de esa basura con la que he tenido que lidiar en las últimas semanas. Sólo yo. Esta noche, Bella Swan se va a divertir y nadie la va a detener.

**Edward POV**

Esa noche, fuimos al club nocturno más popular en Las Vegas. Rosalie se nos unió, y los cuatro nos divertimos mucho. Rose y Bella cotillearon como chicas, y estaba sorprendido de saber lo bien que se conocían entre ellas. Bella había mencionado que era amiga de ella, pero no tenía idea que fueran tan cercanas. Rose sabía cosas de Bella que pensaba que sólo sabía yo.

Al par que la noche avanzaba, también lo hacía nuestra misión de conseguir un chico con el que Bella se acostara. Ella era linda con cualquier chico, pero Emmett y yo éramos un poco quisquillosos por ella.

- ¿Qué tal ese?- sugirió Rose, señalando a un chico en el bar. -Es sexy.

- No,- contestó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. - No quieres saber con la clase de chicas con las que él se ha metido. Es un grandísimo idiota. Continuemos.

Las chicas suspiraron. Emmett conocía casi todo acerca de todos en la industria del espectáculo. La mayoría de la gente aquí nos eran familiares, por lo que Emmett nos ponía al tanto de sus historias.

- ¿Qué tal él?- preguntó Bella, señalando a otro. Yo mismo lo reconocí. Era un productor y un completo vulgar. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que se acercara a Bella

- No lo creo,- dije. - ¿Siguiente?

De repente, un chico apareció detrás de Bella y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Disculpa, pero ¿te gustaría bailar?- preguntó con mucha seguridad.

Bella me interrogó con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros. No lo reconocí, ni tampoco Emmett. No sabíamos que hacer.

- ¡Oh, sólo ve!- dijo Rose riendo, empujando a Bella hacia él. Bella sonrió y lo siguió hacia la pista de baile.

Emmett me vio y se levantó de la mesa, no tenía dudas que iría a investigar quién era ese chico.

Suspiré con frustración. - Rose, no deberías haber hecho eso. Sólo Dios sabe el tipo de lambiscón que está bailando con ella en este momento.

- Relájate, Edward,- se río ella. - Sólo está bailando. Además, no la puedes proteger para siempre. Ella ya es una chica grande. Además, sabemos porque tú y Emmett son tan quisquillosos.

- Es simple,- le contesté. - No queremos verla lastimada.

- No, no es eso,- dijo Rose. - Tú eres tan quisquilloso porque quieres estar con Bella, y Emmett es tan especial porque quiere que tú estés con ella. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno, porque sólo _Edward_ es suficientemente bueno.

Ella me miró fijamente, pensando que ella tenía razón. Yo sólo sacudí mi cabeza.

- Estás loca,- me defendí. - Sólo soy muy protector con ella. Ella está en un punto vulnerable de su vida y su nuevo status social no ayuda a la situación. Va a haber montones de chicos que quieran tomar ventaja de ella.

- Sí, y ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo qué está haciendo. Si ella comete un error, ella cometerá el error. No necesitas sobre pasar el hecho que ella toma sus propias decisiones.

Repentinamente, Emmett regresó. - Tengo algo de información,- confirmó él.

- Eso fue rápido. Estoy impresionado.

- Es lo que hago, hermano,- rió él. - Como sea, tal vez quieras traer a Bella de regreso. Tengo malas noticias sobre el tipo.

- Ves,- le regodee a Rosalie. Ella hizo una mueca. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Emmett tomó aire. - Pues su nombre es James, pertenece a la prometedora banda The Nomadics. Aparentemente, es una persona desesperada por figurar en el medio e intentando que su nombre sobre salga. Por eso está aquí, sabe que hay grandes nombres esta noche y quiere ser visto con ellos.

- ¡Demonios! Sabía que lo tenía que vigilar. Vamos a salvar a Bella.

Estaba apenas levantándome de mi asiento, cuando Bella se sentó a mi lado.

- Consígueme un trago fuerte,- declaró ella simplemente. - Ya termine con esto.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado. - Emmett encontró algo de ese chico, James ¿no?

- Sí, un completo idiota,- ella suspiró. - Tan pronto como comenzamos a bailar, me preguntó si podíamos salir y posar juntos para los paparazzi. Fue tan obvio.

- Lo siento, Bells,- le dije en forma tranquilizadora. - Tal vez las cosas mejorarán.

- Nop. Estoy cansada de cazar por esta noche. Los hombres apestan. O te quieren usar o no muestran ningún interés. Es una pérdida total. Nunca tendré sexo de nuevo.

- Oh, eso no es verdad,- me reí. - Hay muchísimos chicos allá afuera. Ve y escoge uno. Prometo que no voy a decir nada.

- No,- ella sacudió su cabeza. - Ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo más. Sólo voy a tomar unos tragos y pasar un buen rato. Los cuatro necesitamos divertirnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo,- vitoreó Rosalie y señaló a Bella. - ¡Mesero, tráigale un trago a esta mujer, y sígueselas sirviendo!

- ¡Yay! ¡Finalmente tendremos a Bella ebria esta noche!- se burló Emmett. -Te has estado conteniendo últimamente. La semana pasada en el club apenas tomaste algo.

- Estoy preocupada por si hago cosas estúpidas,- explicó Bella.

- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso,- le aseguró Rose poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. - Tienes a tres personas aquí que te van a echar un ojo. Además, sólo queremos que te diviertas.

- No puedo discutir con eso,- sonrió ella, al tiempo que tomaba un _shot_. - Vamos a enfrentarlo. Ya era hora que tuviéramos diversión.

Ese fue el inicio de una noche salvaje. Los cuatro estuvimos tomando bastante alcohol, más del que usualmente tomábamos. Usualmente nunca nos emborrachábamos del todo. Pero estas eran nuestras vacaciones, y decidimos que necesitamos desatarnos por una vez.

En algún punto de la noche, Bella estaba pensando en detenerse, dijo algo sobre que estaba a punto de rebasar su "Límite de buen juicio". Todavía no sé exactamente qué significa eso, pero desearía que ella se hubiera detenido. Desearía que yo me hubiese detenido en ese momento.

El problema fue cuando nos despertamos la mañana siguiente, nos dimos que cuenta que habíamos hecho algo que era precipitado, imprudente y simplemente estúpido.

Bella nunca me perdonaría por esto.

**¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? Bueno, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, mientras me encantaría conocer sus teorías.**

**Gracias por leer y les mando un enorme saludo desde la calurosa Cd. De México.**

***Gala Potter***


	5. Verdad o reto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, chicas, me motivan a que siga traduciendo. Y en sí, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fanfic.**

**Algunas acertaron en sus teorías, así que ya no alargó más la intriga. ¡A leer!**

_**Dairy Queen. **__Es un restaurante de comida rápida, famoso por sus postres. (Acabo de descubrir que hay uno cerca de mi casa, y yo ni enterada)._

_**Blizzard. **__Es el postre más famoso que tiene Dairy Queen, es helado combinado con muchísimos sabores. Es el antecedente del McFlurry, y el Blizzard sigue siendo mejor que cualquiera que le siguieron. (Urban Dictionary)._

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo Cinco: **

_**Verdad o Reto**_

**Bella POV**

La mañana siguiente, me levanté con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo cual era de esperarse considerando lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior. Nunca había tomado tanto en mi vida. Era de sorprenderse lo mucho que de verdad necesitaba liberarme.

En primer lugar, no podía ni siquiera abrir mis ojos. La luz que provenía de las cortinas era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorará. Gruñí en mi almohada. La resaca apestaba.

Repentinamente, sentí un movimiento a lado de mí, me aterré.

¿De verdad había tenido éxito en encontrar un chico anoche? Estaba preocupada por saber cómo era. En lugar de eso, ahondé en mi memoria buscando respuestas. Lentamente empecé a recordar.

Definitivamente recordaba el sexo. Fue genial. Probablemente el mejor que había tenido desde que había estado con Edward. Sonreí cuando recordé el sentimiento de la profunda conexión que tenía con esta persona. Sólo que no podía recordar cómo era él.

Recuerdo que era musculoso y tenía un muy buen cuerpo. También tenía un hermoso rostro. Sólo estaba intentando recordar alguna característica específica. Una quijada definida, una sonrisa torcida, desordenado cabello bronce, unos penetrantes ojos verdes...

Eso fue lo que me golpeó. Por eso era el mejor sexo que había tenido desde Edward. ¡Era Edward! O al menos, estaba bastante segura que así era.

Tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez sólo estaba soñándolo. Tal vez me pareció que era Edward todo el tiempo cuando en realidad era cualquier otro chico. Sabía que sería enfermo, pero en definitiva era posible, especialmente considerando el estado en el que estaba anoche.

Enterré la cabeza en mi almohada hasta que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad. Desafortunadamente, ese fue no el curso que tomaron las cosas.

-¿Bella?- dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz. Demonios.

- ¿Eres tú, no es así?- le pregunté, sin mirar hacia arriba. Sentí una mano en mi espalda.

- Bella, lo siento mucho,- dijo él sinceramente.

Suspiré. Lentamente me giré, hasta estar frente a él. Todavía no estaba vestido al igual que yo tampoco lo estaba. Tenía problemas de concentración incluso sin mirar su pecho expuesto. El resto de su cuerpo estaba debajo de las sábanas.

- Edward,- suspiré y lentamente me senté. Gemí cuando sentí el dolor subiendo hacia mi cabeza. Estaba palpitando. - No tienes nada de que disculparte. Tengo la ligera sospecha que fue mi idea.

Era cierto. Había estado secretamente muriendo por dormir de nuevo con él. Y ahora que había cumplido mi deseo, apenas estaba lo suficientemente sobria para recordarlo.

- Bueno, sólo puedo imaginar que yo también estaba del todo dispuesto,- admitió él, luciendo arrepentido. - Pero tengo la sensación que aproveché de ti. No debería haber...no deberíamos haber...

Me di cuenta que él estaba arrepentido por todo lo sucedido. Y yo no quería necesariamente eso. Con delicadeza puse mi mano en su rostro.

- Edward, por favor, no me veas así. De verdad, estoy bien. Mejor que bien. De lo que puedo recordar, anoche fue...

- Fascinante,- terminó él por mí, diciéndolo sin ninguna duda.

- Sí, lo fue,- dije tomando aire, intentando no perderme en su mirada. - Entonces, no deberíamos disculparnos por nada. Ambos sabíamos lo que estábamos buscando, y ahora podemos superarlo y pretender que nunca pasó.

- ¿Tal y como la última vez?

Asentí. - Tal y como la última vez.

Nos recostamos en silencio. Se podría decir que ambos estábamos pensando en las mismas cosas. Era extraño tener ese tipo de conexión con alguien que se supone sólo es tu amigo. Pero por alguna razón, me sentía atraída magnéticamente a él. Tal vez encajábamos de esa manera. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Tal vez podría haber más que amistad en nuestras mentes.

Sólo sabía que estaba confundida.

- Entonces,- sonrió Edward, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Tu dolor de cabeza es tan malo como el mío esta mañana?

- Peor,- me reí. - Apenas puedo recordar algo de anoche. ¿Qué tal tú?

- Bueno,- suspiró él. - Recuerdo cuando empezamos a tomar. También, recuerdo cuando dijimos que deberíamos parar de tomar. Después hay un lapso borroso que no puedo recordar. Y puedo recordar bastante bien el sexo. Sólo que parece que tuvo lugar después de algo que pasó.

- Es ahí donde yo también tengo un problema,- asentí. - ¿Recuerdas haber ido al Dairy Queen?

- Vagamente...- dijo él, como si sus recuerdos apenas estuvieran regresando. De repente se congeló. Se puso pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- Edward, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupada al ver como lucía su cara. - ¿Algo está mal?

- Oh, Dios,- jadeó simplemente él.

- Edward...- empecé a decir cuando fui interrumpida por los frenéticos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Abre, Bella! ¡Soy Emmett!- Una voz retumbante me llevó al pánico. Jalé las cobijas y me cubrí a mí misma, mientras continuaba en shock en la cama.

Corrí hacia la puerta y rápidamente la abrí. Emmett y Rose estaban parados del otro lado en sus pijamas. Ambos tenían caras de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté con preocupación. -¿Todo está bien?

- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Está en la otra recámara,- respondí. - Espera, ¿cómo saben qué está aquí?

Emmett me hizo a un lado y entró a la recámara de la suite. Lo seguí.

Edward se estaba vistiendo rápidamente cuando entramos. Parecía que sólo estaba aterrado. Se detuvo cuando vio a Emmett y me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué tan malo es?- le preguntó Edward a él, viéndolo sin emoción alguna.

Emmett le pasó el periódico. - Entonces, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Acabo de recordarlo,- respondió él mientras hojeaba el periódico. Cuando llegó a cierta sección, se congeló. - Mierda,- dijo por lo bajo.

Se sentó en la cama, con su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué rayos está pasando?- supliqué, extremadamente confusa.

- Ella no lo recuerda, ¿verdad?- asumió correctamente Rosalie. Edward contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no recuerdo?- pregunté, tratando de buscar en mi cerebro. Todo estaba tan borroso.

Emmett suspiró. - Ve tu dedo anular, Bella,- me ordenó cerrando los ojos. Debía de estar preocupado por mi reacción. Y había tenido razón por reaccionar de esa manera.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos y me quedé helada. Imagino que tenía la misma cara que tenía Edward hace unos momentos.

- ¿Por qué tengo un anillo en mi dedo?- me atraganté, rogando que no significara lo que pensaba.

Edward levantó su mano, revelando un anillo similar al mío. Me extendió el periódico. Se lo arrebaté de las manos.

Ahí estaba la historia. Ocupaba casi toda la sección de Espectáculos, y explicaba los detalles de nuestra apresurada y privada boda. Estaba horrorizada.

- Edward, por favor, por favor, dime que es una broma. Por favor, dime que esto no significa nada.

- Me temo que no, Bella,- contestó Emmett por él. - Rose y yo fuimos los Testigos. Vimos tu firma en los papeles y todas esas cosas.

Apenas podía respirar. Me emborrachó por dos segundos y de repente despierto con mi mejor amigo y un anillo en mi dedo. Repentinamente, los recuerdos me empezaron a inundar.

Habíamos empezado con el juego de Verdad o Reto. Los cuatro estábamos jugando después de haber bebido demasiado. Recuerdo que estábamos sentados en mi habitación del hotel, completamente perdidos, y jugando el ridículo juego que Emmett había sugerido

- Okay, Rosalie ¿verdad o reto?- dije riendo tontamente, apoyándome en Edward.

- Reto, por supuesto,- contestó arrastrando las palabras.

- Okay, ¡Te reto a que mañana en el escenario digas que estás enamorada de Emmett Cullen y que es el amor de tu vida!

Todos rompimos en carcajadas.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!- chilló Rose. - ¡Todo el mundo se va a volver loco!

- Lo siento, Rose,- salió en mi defensa Emmett. - Un reto es un reto.

- Bien,- suspiró ella. - Prometo que lo haré. Sólo recuérdenmelo en la mañana.

- Oh, claro que lo haremos,- aseguró Edward. Su voz siempre era más fuerte cuando estaba borracho.

- Okay, ¡es el turno de Edward!- canturreó felizmente Emmett. - ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- Cobarde,- lo reprendí, dándole un golpe en el hombro. - ¡Quiero que escojas reto!

- Dije verdad,- enfatizó Edward con petulancia.

- Muy bien,- estuvo de acuerdo Emmett. - ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Bella?

Recuerdo que escupí mi bebida en ese momento.

- No es justo,- balbuceé. - Eso me incluye a mí.

- No recuerdo que hayamos establecido reglas,- señaló Emmett. - Ahora, responde a la pregunta, Edward.

Edward bajó la mirada, avergonzado Pero él lo manejo levantando su cabeza por un segundo y levantó una ceja sugestivamente. Eso era por mucho la respuesta a la pregunta.

- ¡No inventes!- gritó Rose. - ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Oye!- arrastré las palabras, e intenté levantarme. - Fue una noche en la universidad. ¡Se suponía que no hablaríamos de eso!

- ¡Demasiado tarde!- se burló Emmett, agarrándome cuando di un traspié hacia el piso. - No puedo creer que ustedes de verdad hayan dormido juntos. Todo este tiempo creí que Edward estaba demasiado asustado.

- ¡Yo no me asustó por nada!- gritó Edward felizmente. - Regrésame mi verdad. ¡Emmett, dame un reto, cualquier reto!

- Sí, ¡yo también quiero uno!- me quejé. - ¡Me han estado pasando!

- ¡Eso es porque todos ya sabemos todo sobre ti!- se rió Rose histéricamente.

- Okay, okay, okay,- dijo Emmett, apenas hilando sus palabras. - Tengo uno. ¡Los reto a los dos a que se casen esta noche!

Empezamos a carcajearnos de nuevo. En ese punto, apenas podía caminar, no hablemos de pensar apropiadamente.

- ¿Eres estúpido?- se burló Edward. - ¡No podemos hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué? ¿El pequeño Eddie está asustado?- se burló de Edward con voz de bebé. - Su pobre Bell Bells es seguramente también una gallina. ¿No pueden cumplir un simple reto?

- ¡Te mostraré que no estoy asustada!- le grité, jalando a Edward del cuello. Le di un profundo beso y me subí en él. - Vamos Eddie, ¿lo hacemos?

Él me vio con sorpresa. No sé si fue por el beso que le di, o por el hecho nos atreveríamos a casarnos. De cualquier forma, tomé su brazo triunfantemente.

- Vamos a hacerlo,- declaró él.

Después de eso, empecé a recordar la ceremonia, recuerdo que cantamos a todo pulmón"¡Vamos a la Capilla y nos vamos a casar!". Vagamente me acordaba de la rápida ceremonia y la firma de algunos papeles. Y extrañamente recordaba lo suficiente de haber ido a Dairy Queen con todos, riéndonos por nuestro Blizzard de boda.

También recuerdo que Edward me cargó de regreso a la habitación del hotel, me susurró algo al oído de lo que estoy segura que oía mal.

- No le digas a nadie, Bella, pero he querido esto secretamente por un largo tiempo,- tomó aire al tiempo que me besaba.

Después de eso, recuerdo que hicimos el amor, Y eso, por alguna razón, estaba completamente claro para mí.

Al tiempo que todos los recuerdos regresaban a mí, empecé a sentir una gran diversidad de emociones. Me sentía asustada, impresionada y más nerviosa de lo que creía. Pero sobre todo, estaba enojada. Camine hacia Emmett y me le quedé viendo. Con un movimiento rápido, le planté una cachetada en su rostro.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le grité, sintiendo que mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. -¡No puedo creer que nos retaras a casarnos!

- Lo siento mucho, Bella,- dijo él sinceramente. - Pero estaba tan borracho como tú lo estabas. De verdad, no pensé...

- ¡Todos fuera!- grité. - No puedo verlos. Acabo de enterarme que estoy casada con mi mejor amigo por culpa de un reto. No sólo eso, esto también ya lo sabe la prensa. Necesito sentarme aquí por unos diez minutos y calmarme. ¿Pueden hacerlo, por favor?

Todos asintieron asustados y abandonaron la habitación. Me escurrí hacia la cama y lloré en la almohada. Necesitaba dejar salir todo.

Esto era horrible. Era la última persona en el planeta que quería casarse. Me había jurado a mí misma, después del divorcio de mis padres, que nunca lo haría. Yo era Bella Swan, la Presidenta del Club Fobia al Compromiso. Y estaba aquí, con un anillo en mi dedo, a punto de convertirme en una divorciada a la "madura" edad de 24 años.

Lo peor del caso es que me estaría divorciando de Edward, la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo. Por él que también comenzaba a tener sentimientos más profundos. Pero esto lo arruinaba todo. Básicamente estaba arruinando su carrera por un estúpido error. Él quería ser un actor serio ¿Cuántos actores serios se emborrachaban y se casaban con sus amigas por accidente?

Después de sollozar incontrolablemente por un rato, tuve el coraje de empezar a lee el artículo. Realmente estaba bastante sorprendida cuando lo leí. La interpretación de los medios de comunicación era totalmente diferente.

Hacían parecer que la boda había sido planeada. Ellos supusieron que todo este tiempo, Edward y yo habíamos estado saliendo en secreto y que habíamos decidido mantener un perfil bajo para casarnos en Las Vegas. No hablaban que alguno estaba borracho o que había sido por un reto. Era como si hubiésemos sido pareja todo el tiempo.

Dejé el periódico y suspiré, pensando en mis opciones. Probablemente calificábamos para una anulación, o al menos mientras mintiéramos sobre la consumación de nuestro matrimonio, lo que definitivamente habíamos hecho. Además me mataría que Edward tuviera que admitir que todo lo sucedido era un error de borrachos.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y hablar con los demás, pero en lugar de eso, me quedé escuchando la conversación a través de la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Emmett.

- No lo sé, Em,- contestó Edward, con un tono de voz tenso. - Sólo me puedo odiar a mí mismo por haberlo hecho esto a ella. Era la última cosa que ella necesitaba. Ahora tendremos que anularlo o hacer algo. No la puedo mantener en esto más tiempo del necesario.

- Pero si rompen, todo se arruinara,- apuntó Emmett. - Tirarías tus esperanzas de ser tomado seriamente. La prensa piensa que esto fue planeado. Si admites la verdad, sólo serás otra estrella alocada y problemática. Tanto tu reputación como la de Bella estarán en peligro.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Em?- suspiró Edward. - ¿Preguntarle a ella si quiere seguir casada conmigo? No le puedo hacer eso. No le puedo preguntar si quiere permanecer casada sólo para hacer mi vida más fácil. Me preocupo demasiado por ella. De todas formas, ya es suficientemente malo que ella vaya a odiarme. Es divertido. Siempre pensé que si Bella y yo nos casábamos, nos mantendríamos juntos. Ella es la última persona de la que me quiero divorciar...o anular...

Emmett gimió. - Lo siento mucho, Edward. Realmente todo esto es mi culpa. Yo los puse en esta horrible situación.

- No es tu culpa,- argumentó Edward. - No me pusiste un arma sobre mi cabeza. Siendo totalmente honesto, una parte de mí quería esto. Aquí hay seguridad, ¿sabes? Quiero a Bella, y sé que las cosas serían más fáciles si sólo nos hubiéramos detenido a salir o si sólo lo hubiéramos dado por sentado. Estaría feliz con eso. Una parte de mí piensa que todo esto tiene lógica por alguna razón.

- Bueno, Edward,- interrumpió Rosalie. - Todos sabemos que amas a Bella, pero ¿estás enamorado de ella?

No estaba lista para escuchar su respuesta. En lugar de eso, abrí la puerta, mostrándome a mí misma. Todos se tensaron cuando me vieron. Emmett estaba asustado, pensando que lo cachetearía de nuevo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó Emmett con precaución.

Asentí, aunque todavía estaba meditando algunas cosas.

- Oigan chicos, le importaría si hablo a solas con Edward por un momento. Tenemos algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir.

- Por supuesto,- respondió Rose, al tiempo que se levantaban para salir. - Sólo llámanos cuando quieras hablar.

Le dediqué una sonrisa poco entusiasta y los vi caminar hacia fuera de la puerta. Después giré hacia Edward, quien intentaba no llorar.

- Bella, yo…

Lo detuve tapándole la boca con mi mano.

- No, Edward,- le dije seriamente. - No quiero escuchar tus disculpas ni nada. Esto no es tu culpa, ni tampoco es mi culpa. Incluso no es culpa de Emmett. Sólo fue algo realmente imprudente que hicimos. Desafortunadamente, con grandísimas consecuencias.

Asintió en entendimiento, mi mano aun tapaba su boca.

- Quiero que me escuches, Edward,- continué, viéndolo a los ojos. - Sé que estás preocupado por aprisionarme, y sé que también temes que te odie. Quiero aclarar esto. No te odio. Todavía te quiero y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Por lo tanto, quiero hacer lo mejor para ti. De hecho, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que es mejor para ambos. Tengo un plan.

- ¿Y cuál es ese?- masculló graciosamente a través de mi mano. Quité mi mano de su boca y desvíe mi mirada.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir casados.

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Seguirán casados? Los espero en el próximo capítulo de **_**Mi Error Favorito.**_

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Una típica pareja de Hollywood

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Muy contenta porque México le ganó 2-0 a Francia, ansiosa porque al fin se estrenará Toy Story 3 –once años de larga espera- y con muchas ganas de dejarles un nuevo capítulo. **

**Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, las alertas y por todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas. Son los perfectos motivadores para continuar con esta historia. ¡A leer!**

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulos Seis:**

**Una típica pareja de Hollywood**

**Edward POV**

- Creo que deberíamos seguir casados,- declaró ella nerviosamente evitando verme a los ojos.

Estaba estupefacto.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Creo que deberíamos intentarlo,- repitió ella. - Y no creo que debamos anularlo.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Bella Swan, la persona que le temía al matrimonio como si fuera una plaga quería seguir casada conmigo? Estaba boquiabierto.

- Bella, no es hora de bromear,- le contesté seriamente. - Digo, hace diez minutos nos enteremos que nos casamos, ¿y ahora estás diciendo que quieres esto?

- No estoy diciendo exactamente que quiero esto, Edward. Ambos sabemos que el matrimonio es la última cosa en mi mente. Y el hecho que esté casada contigo ciertamente complica más las cosas. Es sólo que sé que la prensa piensa que esto es real y sé que te quieres mantener en buenos términos con el público. Ninguno de nosotros quiere poner en riesgo su reputación. Si lo anulamos, no va a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos. Digo, Aro probablemente ya no te va a querer en su película, y yo empezaré a reservar menos trabajos. La gente que me busca quiere una fotógrafa confiable, no una zorra borracha.

- Bella, si estás haciendo esto por mí, de verdad no quiero...

- Alto,- me interrumpió. - Estoy haciendo esto por ti. Y estoy haciendo esto por ambos. No quiero que tu carrera o mi carrera se vean en peligro.

- Pero Bella, ¿de verdad quieres seguir casada conmigo? ¿Te das cuentas del gran problema que es esto?

- No es para siempre,- admitió ella con pesar. - No quiero atarte. Estoy pensando que sea sólo un año. Un año será suficiente para actuar esto, actuar como una pareja normal de Hollywood. Después, podemos inventar alguna razón ridícula para divorciarnos. Podemos decir que no somos buenos como pareja o algo así.

- Un año,- me dije a mí mismo considerándolo. - Realmente estás dispuesta a ser mi esposa por un año, ¿sólo como un favor?

- No es un favor, Edward,- suspiró ella. - Tal vez lo podemos tomar como un castigo por emborracharnos.

Sonreí. Ella estaba bromeando y estaba contento que Bella empezara a regresar a la normalidad.

- Bella, creo que debemos pensarlo bien, no quiero que dejes tu vida sólo por ayudarme.

- Nos ayudaría a ambos, Edward,- señaló ella. - Vamos sólo a intentarlo. Sólo un año, eso es todo. Digo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Somos amigos.

- De acuerdo,- dije pensándolo con cuidado. - Supongo que si tuviera que elegir a una persona para casarme por accidente, esa serías tú.

- Sí,- sonrió ella. - Yo pienso lo mismo. Sería algo seguro. Ambos sabemos que no nos heriríamos el uno al otro. Será un agradable descanso del mundo de las citas. Además, nos hará ver bien para todos los demás. En definitiva, esta es la cosa más inteligente que hemos hecho.

Fijé mi mirada en ella y sonreí. Ella era realmente hermosa. Aunque una parte de mí estaba algo triste porque no podría soportarlo y hacerle saber lo que realmente sentía por ella. Ella estaba aceptando este matrimonio como si fuera un arreglo de negocios, pero secretamente, yo estaba deseando que fuera más que eso. Pero tenía que agradecerle que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer este tipo de sacrificio por mí.

- Ven aquí,- le dije, jalándola hacia el sofá. Vi su mano. Los anillos que teníamos eran unas baratijas. No recuerdo haber pagado mucho por ellos.

- Necesitamos conseguir nuevos anillos,- declaré decidido. - Quiero que tengas algo hermoso.

- Edward, no tienes que hacer eso. Sólo lo estaré usando por un año...

- Ni lo digas, Bella. Tú estás haciendo esto por mí. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se rindió. Ella sabía que era necesario tener unos bonitos anillos para continuar con el juego. Edward Cullen nunca dejaría que su esposa usara una basura barata.

Deje a Bella sentada en el sofá, fue entonces que sonreí y la miré traviesamente. Tomé nuevamente su mano y me puse en una rodilla.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- se rió ella.

- Isabella Marie Swan,- empecé a decir con la voz más dramática que tenía. -¿Quieres ser mi esposa temporalmente?

- Bueno,- suspiró ella. - Supongo que no tengo otra opción...sí. Acepto, ser tu esposa temporal.

- Bien,- sonreí besando su mano. - Estoy contento.

- Yo también,- asintió ella. -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esto será divertido.

- Tal vez,- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. - Supongo que tenemos mucho por hablar.

Repentinamente los ojos de Bella se abrieron. - Oh, mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi papá,- se sofocó ella. - Me va a matar.

Empecé a reírme, pensando en lo que a ella de preocupaba de todo esto. Fue entonces que pensé en el Jefe Swan. Él tenía acceso a armamento. Y yo me había casado con su pequeña niña en Las Vegas.

- No,- me reí. -Creo que me va a matar a mí. ¿Y qué dices de mis padres?

- Estamos muertos,- estuvo ella de acuerdo. -Mi papá siempre sospechó de ti.

Ella tenía razón. Él nunca creyó que sólo fuéramos amigos. Y esto no iba a ayudar.

- ¿Deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres?- le pregunté, esperando que dijera que no.

- Probablemente deberíamos. Pero no quiero hacerlo por ahora.

- Yo tampoco.

Nos sentamos y hablamos acerca de nuestros planes. Haríamos que esta relación pareciera auténtica. Bella se iba a mudar a mi casa cuando regresáramos a Los Ángeles, y haríamos lo que usualmente hacen las parejas casadas. Acordamos que Bella no se cambiaría el nombre, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera si sólo íbamos a estar casados por un año. Eventualmente, iríamos resolviendo todo lo demás, y nos empezamos a sentir mejor sobre nuestro accidental matrimonio. Tal vez Bella tenía razón. Tal vez esto era una buena idea.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices de conseguir los anillos?- sugerí, dándome cuenta que habíamos estado hablando por horas.

- Supongo que suena bien,- estuvo de acuerdo. -Voy a vestirme.

- Yo también,- asentí. -Sólo tengo que regresar a mi recámara por mis cosas.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no traes tus cosas aquí? Si estamos casados, probablemente deberíamos quedarnos en la misma habitación. Sino la gente puede empezar a hablar.

- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Eso significa que vamos a compartir la cama mientras estemos aquí?

- Supongo que así será por ahora,- se encogió de hombros. -Pero eso no quiere decir que tendremos...tú sabes…

- Lo sé,- dije pensando en eso. ¿Qué significaba para nosotros estar del otro lado? -Bueno, ya regreso.

- Okay,- dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. - No te tardes, cariñito.

- De acuerdo,- me reí. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí por la puerta.

Emmett me estaba esperando afuera de mi habitación. Lucía realmente culpable por todo lo que pasó.

- Entonces, ¿cómo está?- me preguntó cuando me vio. -¿Qué tan malo es?

- No es tan malo como piensas,- le respondí mientras abría la puerta. - Vamos a seguir casados.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él con sorpresa al tiempo que entrábamos en la suite. -¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sip,- asentí. - Decidimos que era lo mejor para nuestra reputación si seguíamos con esto por un tiempo. Acordamos seguir casados por un año y ya veremos cómo funciona.

Emmett sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en mí. - No sé si es la cosa más inteligente que he escuchado en toda mi vida o la más estúpida.

- Lo sé. Podría ser cualquiera de las dos.

- No puedo creer que ella esté de acuerdo en esto. Esto no es propio de ella.

- Cuando realmente lo piensas, tiene sentido. Ella le quiere hacer las cosas más fáciles a todo mundo. Supongo que está es la mejor manera.

- Entonces, ¿realmente van a hacer esto?" Ahora son algo así como... ¿Los Cullen?

Me reí muy fuerte. - Sí, supongo que lo somos.

- Mamá te va a matar. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

- Ya consideré eso. Aunque estoy más preocupado por Charlie.

- Debes estarlo,- se burló Emmett. - A ese hombre no le va a gustar que hayas salido corriendo a las Las Vegas y que borracho te hayas casado con su hija.

- Estoy intentando no pensar en eso por el momento. Sólo estoy intentando pasar el día. Hoy voy a llevar a Bella a comprar los anillos.

- ¿Nuevos anillos y toda la cosa?- dijo boquiabierto. - Wow, los dos van a tirar la casa por la ventana.

- Búrlate, si quieres,- asentí.

- Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. Sólo espero que sepan lo qué están haciendo.

- Creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

- Okay,- suspiró. - ¿Los veré en el concierto de Rose esta noche?

- Con suerte, estaremos ahí,- le dije mientras empacaba mis pertenencias. - Hablamos después.

Emmett salió, y yo regresé a la habitación de Bella, la cual ahora era técnicamente nuestra habitación. Salimos cuando estuvimos completamente vestidos y listos. Deberíamos haber sabido que no podríamos dejar el hotel con tranquilidad.

Tan pronto como pusimos un pie fuera del hotel, fuimos literalmente atacados por los paparazzi. Todos nos aplastaron y nos empujaron, nos estaban tomando fotografías y gritándonos. Nunca los había visto tan enérgicos y violentos.

En algún punto, uno de los fotógrafos levantó su brazo dándole a Bella en la cara, ella trastabilló, casi cayendo al piso. Afortunadamente, la sostuve a tiempo. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella protegiéndola, y los empujé para continuar con nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro auto, le indiqué al chofer que nos llevará a la mejor joyería de la ciudad, mientras revisaba a Bella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado. - Se pusieron muy rudos.

- Estoy bien,- asintió ella. - Sólo me asuste un poco. ¿Así va a ser de ahora en adelante?

- Probablemente,- suspiré. - Pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré que no te lastimen. En realidad estaba pensando en llamar a mis chicos de seguridad y ver si pueden agregar gente al staff. Quiero asegurarme que estés segura. Ya sabes, ahora que eres mi esposa, te tengo que cuidar.

- Gracias,- sonrió ella. Repentinamente, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. - Es Alice.

- Oh,- dije con sorpresa. No había pensado en ella. - Supongo que tal vez se estará preguntando acerca de esto.

- Ya lo creo,- se rió Bella. Ella contestó el teléfono y le explicó todo. Por supuesto, Alice estaba sorprendida, pero también estaba emocionada que Bella se mudara conmigo porque eso significaba más tiempo con Jasper.

- Bueno, vamos a actuar esto por un tiempo,- dijo Bella mientras colgaba el teléfono. - Me dijo que la gente ha intentando sacarle un declaración, pero ella se ha mantenido con la boca cerrada. No se quiere ver involucrada en esto.

- Sí, supongo que esa sería una mala idea.

- Al parecer, esto está en todas las noticias. Todo mundo habla de nosotros. Somos la más grande noticia en el país.

- Eso es tan triste,- dije soltando una risita.

Cuando llegamos a la joyería, una vez más fuimos atacados por los paparazzi que nos siguieron hasta ahí.

- Edward, ¿por cuánto tiempo han sido más que amigos?

- Bella, ¿estás embarazada? ¿Fue por eso que la boda fue tan rápido?

- ¿Por qué mantuvieron su relación en secreto por tanto tiempo?

Nos reíamos por todas esas preguntas y entramos. Decidimos que lo mejor era ignorarlos.

Tan pronto como entramos a la tienda, todo el mundo se nos quedó viendo. Vi al gerente en la esquina y literalmente se tropezó para llegar hacia donde estábamos.

- Hola,- le dije y extendí mi mano. - Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi...esposa...- le guiñé el ojo a ella. - Isabella Swan. Nos acabamos de casar anoche y queremos conseguir anillos reales.

- Absolutamente,- dijo el hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza. - Es un honor poder ayudarlos el día de hoy. Todo el mundo aquí ha estado hablando de ustedes dos. Felicidades por su matrimonio.

- Gracias,- sonrió Bella. - Sabemos que es un poco tarde para los anillos, pero queríamos mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto total, por eso lo postergamos hasta después de la boda.

Le sonreí. Usualmente ella era un asco mintiendo. Pero sorpresivamente, había sido muy convincente.

- Por supuesto,- sonrió el hombre tratando de controlar su entusiasmo. Todo parecía tener sentido. - Ahora, ¿qué es lo que están buscando exactamente?

Puse mi brazo alrededor de Bella.

- Quiero asegurarme que esta mujer tenga lo que ella desee. ¿Cree que nos pueda ayudar con eso?

El hombre asintió y nos condujo hacia el mostrador. - En ese caso, traeré algunas de nuestras mejores piezas para mostrárselas.

Vimos que se marchaba hacia la parte de atrás. Todos nos veían y susurraban en nuestra dirección. Sólo los ignoramos.

- Entonces, ¿qué tipo de anillo quieres?- le pregunté a Bella, intentando iniciar una conversación. - El dinero no es problema, quiero te tengas lo que tú quieras.

- Wow,- asintió ella. - Bueno, supongo que quiero algo que siempre pueda usar, incluso cuando ya no estemos casados. Quiero que sea capaz de representar nuestra amistad.

- Entonces, ¿no quieres un anillo típico de boda?- aclaré.

- ¿Tuvimos una típica boda?- señaló ella.

- Touché.

El hombre regresó con algunas cajas. En cada una de ellas había una colección de hermosos anillos. Bella y yo los revisamos tratando de encontrar algo adecuado.

- ¿Qué es lo que están buscando exactamente?- preguntó el hombre.

- Algo no tradicional,- le expliqué. - Nada que grite típico. Pero que aun así sea especial.

- Hm,- murmuró para sí el hombre. - Creo que puedo tener algo así.

Tomó una de las cajas pequeñas y la abrió.

- Este es un diamante azul,- nos explicó. - Algo que es raro aquí en Estados Unidos. No mucha gente elige diamantes de color, a menos que sean rosas. Pero me doy cuenta que su esposa no es del tipo que quiera un anillo rosa.

Bella rió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella observó el anillo con cuidado.

- Es hermoso,- suspiró ella, viéndolo. - Me encanta el color.

- ¿Es lo que quieres?- le pregunté. - Yo creo que realmente es perfecto para ti.

- Edward, no quiero que pagues demasiado. Estoy segura que es sumamente costoso.

- No sea ridícula,- reí y vi al hombre. - Por favor, ¿me puede anotar el precio de una forma que sólo yo lo vea?

Él asintió y lo anotó en una pequeña hoja de papel. Discretamente me la pasó y le eché un vistazo.

- Bella, no te preocupes. Definitivamente puedo pagar esto. Y pensándolo bien, tú nunca me dejas comprarte nada. Lo menos que puedo hacer es comprar un anillo que realmente te guste.

Ella se mordió el labio. - Si accedo a dejarte comprarme esto, ¿prometes que no me darás otro regalo de nuevo?"

- No,- respondí simplemente. - Pero prometo que definitivamente los reduciré.

Ella suspiró. - De acuerdo.

Sonreí con suficiencia. - Nos lleváremos este,- le dije al hombre. - ¿Podría ajustarlo a la medida de ella?

- Por supuesto, enseguida,- asintió él.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado, y ambos tuvimos nuestros anillos listos, delicadamente deslicé el anillo en el dedo de ella y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

- Y aquí vamos,- dijo Bella, viendo los anillos. - Supongo que ya está todo hecho.

- Supongo que sí,- asentí.

Esa noche decidimos ir al concierto de Rosalie. Tendríamos que actuar como una pareja normal y sería nuestra primera aparición pública después de habernos casado. Todo el mundo se volvió loco, preguntándonos acerca de la boda y sobre nuestro anillos. Literalmente, éramos la noticia más grande del día. Éramos la pareja de la cual más se hablaba en el país, siendo que en realidad ni siquiera éramos pareja.

En el escenario, Rosalie nos dirigió un saludo personal. En medio de las canciones, ella nos señaló en la fila de enfrente.

- ¡Quiero que todo mundo le diga "hola" a los recién casados, a la Señora y al Señor Cullen! ¡Ellos son muy buenos amigos míos y los quiero felicitar por su boda la noche pasada!- ella rió sabiendo que esto ayudaría al juego. Le sonreímos desde el público.

La multitud enloqueció y vitoreó. Adoraban el hecho que nos conociéramos.

- Mi novio y yo estuvimos ahí...- continuó Rose, Emmett estaba shockeado por el uso de esa palabra. -...lo cual me lleva al siguiente asunto. Ya verán que Rosalie Hale jamás se echa para atrás de un reto. Ahora me gustaría decir: ¡Estoy enamorada de Emmett Culllen y él es el amor de mi vida!

Todos rompimos en carcajadas mientras que el público gritaba. Ella había mantenido su promesa. Probablemente Rose entendía que dado que nosotros habíamos aceptado el reto más estúpido de la historia, lo mínimo que podía hacer era continuar hasta el final con el juego.

- La siguiente canción es para él y mis dos buenos amigos, Edward y Bella,- ella sonrió al tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar. - Los quiero, chicos.

Ella empezó a cantar una de sus baladas mientras yo tomé la mano de Bella. Era agradable que pudiera tocarla y estar con ella en público, incluso si ella pensaba que era parte de la actuación. Pero para mí, esto era real.

- ¿Sabes algo?- le dije al oído mientras la música continuaba. - Creo que esta debería ser nuestra canción.

- ¿Qué?- rió ella.

- Sí, aun no hemos tenido nuestro primer baile. Y este podría ser.

- Yo no bailo,- sonrió ella, sabiendo que yo estaba consciente de eso.

- No me importa. Sólo hazlo por mí.

Bella rodó los ojos y accedió a bailar conmigo. Este debía que ser el día más extraño de mi vida. En las últimas 24 horas, he estado casado con mi mejor amiga.

Y la parte más extraña de todo esto es que estoy enamorado de mi esposa y no se lo puedo decir.

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, para ser sincera es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. **

**Saludos desde la bonita Cd. de México.**


	7. Pinky swear

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Les dejó este nuevo capítulo porque en parte mañana soy capaz de ni prender la lap es domingo futbolero y familiar así que soy segura espectadora del Alemania-Inglaterra y por supuesto el México-Argentina, mis mejores deseos al Tri; y por otra parte en la semana tengo mis exámenes de alemán que me van a tener como loca estudiando los verbos y su forma en pasado. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por todas las alertas y por todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas. No saben lo feliz que pone ver esas noticias en mi correo. ¡Gracias!**

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo Siete:**

**Pinky swear**

**Bella POV**

**- **No puedo hacer esto,- dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza y veía a mi teléfono celular sonar. -¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir?

- Sólo dile que tenías miedo de decirle sobre nuestra relación. Y que pensabas que no la aprobaría.

- Bueno, eso suena mejor que la verdad,- admití.- Esto va a ser el infierno.

Edward puso su mano sobre mi hombro como apoyo.

- ¿Hola?- contesté dudando.

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- la voz de Charlie retumbó del otro lado de la línea.- ¡Por favor, dime que los periódicos están mintiendo y que no te casaste con ese chico!

- Papá...- empecé hablar tranquila.- Papá, por favor no te enojes.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Dónde rayos estás, Bella?- contestó furioso.- Dime para ir ahí y golpearle el trasero.

- Papá, no te enfades con Edward. Esto es tanto su culpa como la mía. Además, todavía estamos en Las Vegas. Salimos de aquí en aproximadamente una hora.

- No entiendo, Bella,- despotricó Charlie.- No me esperaba que tú te casarás tan repentinamente. Pensé que sólo era tu amigo.

- Lo era, papá,- le señalé. - Es sólo que en los últimos años, él ha sido más que eso. Además, ya teníamos planificada esta boda desde hace un tiempo.

Era tan fácil mentirle a mi papá. Y eso era sólo porque no lo veía muy a menudo y solamente hablaba con él por teléfono. Desde que mamá murió, he estado intentado alejarme de mi pasado.

- Bueno, no me gusta esto,- dijo echando humo.- Desde que te mudaste a Los Ángeles supe que te empezarías a cometer tonterías, todavía no entiendo porque no me dijiste nada de esto.

- ¿Para qué me dieras tu bendición?- le señalé.- Nunca te gusto Edward.

- No confío en él. Y tenía razón de no confiar. Al parecer, todo este tiempo él no fue claro en sus intenciones.

- Papá, no le eches la culpa a Edward. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y sé que él es la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Él me salvó de Mike Newton la semana pasada ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido por Edward, Mike me pudo haber lastimado seriamente?

- No estoy hablando de Mike, estoy hablando de ti y tu grandísimo error. Oh, Dios, ¿no estás embarazada, verdad? Te juró que si ese chico te embarazó, yo personalmente...

- ¡Papá, alto!- le grité.- No estoy embarazada. Y en este momento no estás pensando con la cabeza. Entiendo que estés enojado, pero no puedo evitar eso. Ahora escúchame, Edward es un buen chico, se preocupa por mí y me cuida. Sé que estoy a salvo con él. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No quieres que esté segura?

- Bella, tú sabes lo que yo quiero,- suspiró él.- Pero esto no es la manera de hacer las cosas. ¿Qué diría tú mamá si te viera?

Baje la mirada. Odiaba que dijera eso.

- Creo que mi mamá querría lo que me hiciera feliz,- dije decidida.- Y estoy feliz, papá. Realmente quiero que aceptes esto.

- Bueno, lo siento, Bella, pero todavía no lo asemejo,- admitió él.- Tengo que irme. Tal vez hablemos pronto. Sólo que no voy a asimilar esto por un tiempo.

- Entiendo,- asentí.- Te quiero, papá.

- Sí,- dijo él tranquilo.- Yo también te quiero, Bells. Ten cuidado.

Con eso, él colgó el teléfono. Edward me vio con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros.- Reaccionó de la forma que pensé que lo haría. Aunque, está bien. Eventualmente, asimilará la idea. Es sólo que no le puedo decir la verdad, y creo que eso hubiera sido peor.

- Estoy de acuerdo,- asintió Edward.- Mi padres tomaron mejor la mentira. Siempre les has agradado. Mi mamá está enojada porque no estuvo ahí, pero creo que lo aceptarán tarde o temprano.

- La cuestión, Edward, es que para que cuando ellos se hayan convencido de la idea, nosotros nos estaremos divorciando,- se rió ella.

- Sí, pero entonces podríamos buscar una excusa,- señaló él.- Vamos, ya no quiero preocuparme por esto. Vamos al aeropuerto para encontrarnos con Emmett y Rose. Además cuando lleguemos, vamos a estar muy ocupados.

Asentí y me deshice de todos mis pensamientos. Él tenía razón. Íbamos a estar muy ocupados. Tenía que mudar todas mis cosas a la casa de Edward. Había decidido conservar mi departamento, así tendría un lugar hacia el cual ir cuando el acuerdo se acabara. Y también de esa manera, no me tendría que mudar con todo. Probablemente usaría mi departamento como estudio mientras estuviera viviendo con Edward.

Esto iba a ser interesante, me iba a mudar con mi mejor amigo. Definitivamente estaba en una situación extraña, o por lo menos yo lo estaba.

Verán, hace un par de semanas mis sentimientos por Edward se han...intensificado. Y era difícil verlo sólo como un amigo. Él se estaba convirtiendo en algo más para mí.

Lo más extraño del caso es que me di cuenta después de habernos casado. Entonces ahora, yo tenía que encontrar la manera de ignorar esos sentimientos, o averiguar si él sentía lo mismo por mí. De cualquier forma, no era fácil.

Mi primer acierto sería lograr que Edward se acostara de nuevo conmigo. Lo había estado pensando, sólo que esta vez, ambos tendríamos que estar sobrios. Necesitaba saber si la conexión física era real o no. Entonces de algún modo, tendría que convencerlo de que tener sexo era una buena idea. Después de todo, estamos casados. Eso es lo que las parejas casadas hacen. Él no podía esperar que estuviera todo un año sin sexo, y si me acostaba con alguna otra persona, podríamos ser cachados y todo mundo sabría que nuestro matrimonio era una mentira.

Aunque, tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de hablar con él acerca de esto. Hasta entonces, tendría que explorar verdaderamente nuestra relación. Averiguar cómo cambiaría todo si él no se sentía de la misma manera. Nuestra amistad se terminaría. Si no había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward me viera como su pareja, y si yo podría volver a verlo sólo como amigo. Él significaba mucho para mí, y después de verlo bajo cierta luz, sería imposible volver atrás.

Suspiré y aclaré mi mente por un rato. Ahora estábamos en el avión de Rosalie de regreso a Los Ángeles, y necesitaba descansar. Lo que había pasado en los últimos días me tenía exhausta. Caí dormida en el hombro de Edward, de una manera similar cómo él se había quedado dormido en el camino de ida.

Me desperté una par de horas más tarde por el sonido de su voz.

- ¿Bella?- me susurró al oído.- Bella, ya llegamos. Es hora de despertar.

Bostecé con somnolencia y estiré mis brazos.

- ¿Lista para ir a casa?- me preguntó al tiempo que lentamente recuperaba la conciencia.

Asentí y me ayudó a levantarme con su mano. Le dijimos adiós a Rose y Emmett, y nos encaminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Desafortunadamente, no pudimos evitar la situación por mucho que la hubiéramos esperado. Los paparazzi debían de haber escuchado rumores de nuestra llegada y estaban esperándonos a la salida. Cuando los vimos, Edward me tomó de la mano.

- Muy bien, Bella, necesito que me escuches,- me susurró seriamente.- Ahora que la noticia se ha fugado, esa gente no se va a controlar. Entonces, por las siguientes semanas, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Justamente ahora, necesito que estés cerca de mí. No te alejes de mi lado. Agarra muy fuerte mi mano y no te sueltes. Si lo necesitas, apóyate en mí y te sacaré de aquí, ¿correcto? No quiero que salgas lastimada.

- De acuerdo,- asentí.- ¿Prometes que no dejarás que me aplasten?

Él sonrió.- Te protegeré con mi vida.

Lo más curiosos era saber que lo estaba diciendo de verdad. Yo sabía que él nunca dejaría que nada malo me pasara. Él daría su vida antes que la mía cualquier día.

- Vamos,- suspiró, mientras salíamos.

Repentinamente, fuimos emboscados por miles de paparazzi. Fue como un flashback de cuando habíamos estado en Las Vegas. Edward sujetó firmemente mi mano mientras salíamos. Me apoyé en él y con su brazo me rodeó fuertemente, protegiéndome de la ferocidad de la multitud. Estaba a punto de quedarme ciega por los flashes.

Cuando llegamos al auto, Edward me abrió la puerta antes de subirse él. Ambos respiramos profundamente cuando estuvimos dentro.

De repente, la ventana divisoria empezó a bajar.

- Miren, ¿si no son otros más que la feliz pareja?- se burló Jasper mostrándose por sí mismo.- Alice me dijo que ustedes dos habían tenido un fabuloso fin de semana.

Revise el auto y ahí estaba mi asistente sentada en el asiento del pasajero.

- ¡Ey!- la salude emocionada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Jasper me dijo que iba a venir a recogerlos al aeropuerto, y quise acompañarlo. Y te traje esto.

Me extendió un ramo de flores. Eran fresias, mis favoritas.

- Alice, no tenías que hacerlo,- le sonreí mientras tomaba el ramo de sus manos.

- Bueno, no todos los días te casas, Bella,- bromeó Alice.- De hecho, ¡pensé que jamás vería este día!

Rodé mis ojos y vi a Edward, quien estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

- Entonces chicos, ¿nos van a ayudar hoy? Tenemos que lograr que Bella se haya mudado por la noche.

- ¡Sí! Estoy tan emocionada,- chilló Alice.- Y después de eso, ¡tenemos que empezar a planear la fiesta!

- ¿La fiesta?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué fiesta?

- Hm, chicos necesitan tener una fiesta para celebrar su boda,- dijo Alice como si fuese obvio.- Esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu carrera. Probablemente el mejor truco publicitario hecho.

- No fue un truco publicitario,- se defendió Edward.- Esto fue más un accidente.

- No importa, ¡está resultando genial para los dos!- se rió Alice.- Bella, estoy inundada de llamadas. Estás en la cima, con miles de entrevistas y muchas revistas te quieren en la portada de su siguiente número. No sólo eso, pero te estoy reservando trabajos a diestra y siniestra. ¡Estás en la cima del mundo!

Estaba sumamente sorprendida. Siempre fotografiaba la portada par las revistas, no aparecía en ellas. Esto estaba más allá de mis expectativas.

- Bueno, de cualquier manera, no deberíamos hacer un gran lío por esto. Sólo nos va a hacer ver como unos tontos cuando realmente estemos divorciándonos.

- Eso es verdad,- estuvo de acuerdo Edward.- Pero una fiesta no es una mala idea del todo. Creo que suena divertido.

Enfoqué mi vista en él como si me hubiera traicionado. Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Por favor, Bella, no me veas así,- me pidió él.- Esto no te va a matar.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso,- murmuré por lo bajo.

**Edward POV**

Esa noche, después que la mayor parte de las cosas de Bella fueron movidas, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a revisar los detalles de nuestro nuevo arreglo. Sabíamos que había cosas muy complicadas por el momento, y muchas cosas más que cambiar.

Pero tengo que admitirlo, estábamos manejando esto bastante bien. Pudimos haber entrado en pánico, pero en lugar de eso, habíamos tomado esta situación con toda tranquilidad.

En ese momento, Bella estaba sentada al estilo indio sobre el sofá vistiendo una blusa azul de tirantes y un pantalón de franela. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una desordenada coleta y estaba usando sus lentes mientras trabajaba en su laptop. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi.

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó Bella cuando me descubrió observándola.

- Nada,- respondí.- Te ves linda con esos lentes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó.- Odio estas cosas, pero me tuve que quitar los lentes de contacto. Y no te burles de mí, sé que en este momento soy un desastre total.

- No, no lo eres,- sonreí.- Realmente luces linda.

Ella me vio como si me estuviera regañando en silencio. No lo podía evitar. Ella siempre se veía hermosa. Era genial que después de todo el glamour y el estilo de vida de una celebridad, ella todavía era capaz de sentirse libre y ponerse su pijama. Algunas veces me era difícil apartar mi vista de ella.

- Ve esto,- me dijo Bella riendo, cambiando de tema.- Estamos en todos lados en Internet. Incluso hay una página con todos los detalles de nuestra boda. Lee este artículo, al parecer el pequeño anuncio que hizo Rosalie en su concierto es una gran noticia.

Vi el artículo y leí: _Rosalie Hale confirma relación y boda Cullen._

_Anoche durante su presentación en Las Vegas como parte de su tour, Rosalie Hale mando un saludo personal a sus amigos Edward Cullen y Bella Swan felicitándolos por su boda. La cantante anunció que ella estuvo presente en la boda, la cual tuvo lugar un día antes en una pequeña capilla en la ciudad. Los recién casados aun no han hecho ninguna declaración sobre su boda. Casi simultáneamente, Hale confirmó la relación que sostiene con el hermano de Cullen, Emmett, a quien se refirió como su "novio", declarando además que estaba enamorada de él. La estrella, quien está dejando atrás un año de mala publicidad, dijo después del concierto que estaba muy emocionada de cambiar hacia una nueva página con su reciente relación y sus nuevos amigos. "¡Esta es la nueva Rose!" exclamó con emoción. "Emmett ha hecho que me vea como realmente soy, no como esa basura superficial en la que antes estaba envuelta y que no era verdaderamente yo. Estoy lista para intentar algunas cosas nuevas y mejorarme a mí misma, además la gente con quien ahora estoy asociada seguramente contribuirá con eso. Son personas geniales y han sido un gran cambio en el tipo de compañía que solía tener." Se rumora que Hale empezará a trabajar en su nuevo álbum en las próximas semanas. Los recién casados Edward y Bella asistieron al concierto, sin embargo aun no han hablado sobre su sorpresiva boda. Se ha tenido contacto con su publicista y se espera que den una declaración en los siguientes días. _

- ¿Lo haremos?- me preguntó Bella después de leer el artículo.- ¿Cuándo?

Me encogí de hombros.- No lo sé, pero Emmett me advirtió que tendríamos que dar algún tipo de declaración. Necesitamos que esto sea vea como _de veritas_.

- ¿_De veritas_?- se rió ella.- Te has estado juntado demasiado con tu hermano. Pero fue agradable que Rose fuera tan buena con nosotros. Honestamente estoy sorprendida que ella y Emmett congenien tan bien. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa pareja.

- Bueno, esperemos que funcione.

De repente el teléfono sonó. Vi el identificado de llamadas y mis ojos se agrandaron cuando leí el nombre.

- Es Aro,- dije nervioso. Rápidamente Bella me arrebató el teléfono de las manos y presionó el botón de respuesta.

- Residencia Cullen,- saludo alegremente. Casi me atraganté con el aire cuando escuché eso.- Oh, Aro, que agradable saber de ti…No, no lo hemos recibido aún…Bueno, tendremos puesto el ojo en eso. Hemos estado muy ocupados en los días pasados, si ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú sabes cómo somos los recién casados…Oh, eso es muy dulce de su parte. Muchísimas gracias…Bueno, lo mantuvimos en secretos por razones publicitarias. Estoy segura que lo entiendes…Sí, de hecho está aquí ahora mismo. Te lo voy a pasar.

Me pasó el teléfono y cubrió el auricular con cuidado.

- Pensé que lo haría sonar más creíble y así también lo embaucaríamos,- susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Articulando con los labios le dije gracias y dudando tomé el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?- saludé nervioso.

- ¡Edward! Soy Aro Volterra,- me contestó una voz alegre.- Acabo de hablar con tu adorable esposa, mis felicitaciones.

- Pues muchas gracias, señor,- le dije.- Estaba preocupado que se fuera a tomar la boda como publicidad negativa.

- Por supuesto que no,- rió él.- No es como si fuera un error de borrachos. Te puedo decir que los dos se veían muy enamorados todo este tiempo. No puedo estar más feliz de que ustedes por fin se hayan casado.

Arqueé la ceja en confusión. ¿Era así como nos veían desde afuera?

- Oh, pues muchas gracias. Estoy seguro que entiende por qué lo mantuvimos en secreto.

- Absolutamente. Pero ahora que ya salió a luz, voy a estar realmente entusiasmado de tenerte en mi filme. Toda esta publicidad es realmente buena para la película, especialmente por el hecho que te casaste con una mujer como Bella. Tú sabes, ella es muy agradable. Pienso que los dos hacen una pareja perfecta, y todo el público también lo ve. Lo que significa muchos más boletos vendidos.

Entonces, este era un mejor plan de lo que había pensado.

- De cualquier manera,- continuo Aro.- Esto te está haciendo lucir bastante bien, te veré en un par días para el casting, y si todo va bien…. dijo empezando a bajar la voz.

- Bueno, estoy contando los días para la audición,- asentí.- Y muchas gracias por llamar.

- Ni lo menciones,- dijo él.- Le dije a Bella que Jane y yo les enviamos dos botellas de champagne. Considerarlo nuestro tardío regalo de bodas.

- Es muy generoso de su parte,- sonreí. Estaba ya casi dentro para esta película.- En verdad lo apreciamos.

- Por supuesto. Pues ya me tengo que ir. Felicidades de nuevo, Edward. Cuida a esa chica, ella es especial.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda,- dije dibujando una sonrisa.- Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y vi a Bella con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

- ¡Bella, casarnos fue una genialidad!- le dije riendo.

Ella se encogió los hombros burlescamente.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy increíble.

- En verdad lo eres,- le sonreí viéndola a los ojos. Después de un momento de silencio, ambos apartamos la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿listo para ir a la cama, cariñito?- se rió ella, usando su apodo favorito que me había puesto.

- Supongo que sí…- le contesté mientras veía mi reloj. Fue entonces que pensé en nuestros arreglos para dormir.- Entonces, ¿vas a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o…?

- Pues estaba planeando dormir en la misma cama que mí esposo, a menos que tengas algún problema con eso.

Me quede sin palabras.

- Um, supongo…uh…si…ehh...

- Relájate, Edward,- suspiró.- No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que tuvieras sexo conmigo. Digo, eventualmente, si eso es lo que realmente queremos, definitivamente podemos discutirlo más tarde. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, entonces no va a ser extraño. Y _estamos_ casados, ¿por qué no deberíamos compartir la cama?

La observe, sin estar seguro de cómo responderle. El sólo pensar que Bella dormiría a lado mío me hacía sonreír.

- Uh, supongo que está bien,- contesté probablemente con demasiada alegría.- No pensé que querrías.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema,- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- ¿Y tú?

- De ningún modo, de hecho…

Y la cargué en mis brazos y la subí por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la puse sobre la cama.

- ¿Es cómoda, señora Cullen?- le pregunté bromeando. Ella se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Después de preparar la cama, nos acostamos uno junto al otro. Fue una experiencia extraña para mí, dormir con ella en ese sentido. Seguro, que habíamos estado ciertas circunstancias parecidas, pero jamás de esta forma. Pero ahora, ella era mi esposa, lo cual era complicado.

Repentinamente, Bella me abrazo por un lado y puso su mano sobre mi pecho, yo sólo vi el techo.

- ¿Edward?- susurró ella somnolienta.

- ¿Si, Bella?

- ¿Me puedes prometer algo?

Yo sonreí.

- Lo que quieras.

- Después de que todo esto termine y ya no estemos casados, me prometes que todavía vamos a ser los mejores amigos. Prométeme que todavía podremos platicar y reír y holgazanear como siempre lo hemos hecho. Prométeme que todavía me vas a querer.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

- Por supuesto, Bella. Te lo prometo.

- ¿_Pinky swear_?- bromeó ella levantando su dedo meñique. Me reí y uní mi dedo con el de ella.

- _Pinky swear_. Siempre te voy a querer, siempre.

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Siempre querría a Bella, había estado enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Sólo tendría que encontrar la forma de hacérselo ver a ella.

_**De veritas. Se refiere a algo que es verdadero, real, etc. **_

_**Pinky swear (pinky promise). Cuando prometes algo y al mismo tiempo se entrelazan los dedos meñique. **_

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, les puedo adelantar que sabrán a detalle cómo inicio la extraña amistad entre Edward y Bella. CIAO!**


	8. Agua Fría

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**A unos días de salir de vacaciones a la playa, con la esperanza de ganar mi apuesta a que España gana el mundial –le iba a tres equipos incluso antes que empezará el mundial: España, Alemania e Inglaterra que se eliminaron entre ellos- se reirán de mí si les dijo que no soy futbolera, lo que hace el Mundial. En fin, les dejó un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten porque le echaremos un vistazo a los pensamientos de Bella y la historia que tiene con Edward. **

**Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. No saben cuan feliz estoy de que haya gente a la que le está gustado la historia. Viry, my dear sis…gracias por el N°50.**

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo Ocho: **

_**Agua fría**_

**Bella POV**

Más tarde en esa misma semana, finalmente la audición de Edward tuvo lugar. Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa por él. Sabía lo mucho que este papel significaba y lo mucho que él lo quería. Era lo único sobre lo que se la había pasando hablando. Incluso había intentado de ensayar unas líneas con él, pero no era de mucha ayuda.

Estaba más ansiosa de lo que había esperado. Cuando ya era hora que Edward se fuera, le di un enorme abrazo, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue?- me dijo riendo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

- Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy orgullosa de ti, además creo que vas a patear unos cuantos traseros el día de hoy.

- ¿Realmente piensas eso?

- Claro que sí,- dije asintiendo. – Por algo me casé contigo, sabes.

- Bueno, de lo que puedo recordar fue por un juego de _Verdad o reto_.

- Aun así, pienso que eres el mejor. Y si ellos no te eligen, entonces son unos embaucadores.

- Gracias, Bells,- sonrió él dándome un beso en la mejilla. – Te veo cuando regrese. No te quedes esperando por mí todo el día.

- Bien,- suspire. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

Después que Edward se fue, llamé a Alice.

- Hola Bella,- respondió emocionada. – Estoy tan contenta que me hayas llamado. He estado trabajando en los detalles para la fiesta de la próxima semana. Ya estoy retomando mi camino.

- Bien, porque necesito tu ayuda. Necesitó un vestido nuevo para la fiesta e…

- ¿Ir de compras?- chilló ella. - ¡Sí! Te ayudaré totalmente, deberíamos de llamar a Rosalie. Tendremos un día fuera.

Me reí de su entusiasmo.

- De acuerdo, Alice. Ya tienes el número de Rose, ¿la puedes llamar por mí? Pregúntale si quiere reunirse con nosotros a mediodía.

- Ya estoy en eso, Bells. ¡Hasta pronto!

Una hora y media después, estábamos viendo cientos de vestidos, uno tras de otro. Rose y Alice juntas eran una fuerza imparable. Ambas tenían sólidas opiniones en lo referente a la moda, y al parecer yo no estaba entrenada en esa área.

Nos llevaría una eternidad encontrar el vestido adecuado. Más tarde, fuimos a comer a un lugar elegido por Rose para ponernos al día. Desde luego que ella eligió un lugar, el cual era de muy alto perfil y donde las cámaras pudieran tomarnos fotografías desde la ventana al tiempo que comíamos.

- Entonces Bella, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que querías ir de compras? Parece que es poco atípico de ti, ¿no crees?- me preguntó Alice mientras le daba un sorbo a su té helado.

- Bueno, para ser honesta, Edward tiene una enorme audición hoy y realmente estoy nerviosa por él. Necesitaba una distracción.

- Aww, - rió Rose.- ¡Es tan dulce que estés nerviosa por él! Los dos son tan lindos.

- Cállate, Rosalie. Él es mi amigo y me preocupo por él.

- Claro, Bella. No necesitas decírmelo dos veces,- dijo ella sonriendo.- Así que, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

Hice memoria de seis años atrás.

- Bueno, ¿conoces a Angela Weber?- le pregunté.

- ¿La actriz? Por supuesto,- respondió Rosalie.

- Sip, éramos compañeras de cuarto cuando estábamos en la Escuela de Artes. Éramos las mejores amigas en ese entonces, de hecho todavía estoy en contacto con ella.

- No sabía eso,- dijo Rosalie impresionada.

- Ahora ella vive en Nueva York,- le explicó Alice. –Pero de vez en cuando viene a la ciudad y tenemos una noche de chicas. Es tan dulce.

-Sí, como sea, - continúe.- En ese tiempo ella salía con un chico, Ben Cheney. Ahora ellos están casados. Él es pintor, pero es probable que nunca hayas oído de él. Bueno, su compañero de cuarto era Edward. Entonces un día, Edward se detuvo para dejar un libro que Angela había dejado en su habitación. Terminamos hablando por horas ese día, lo cual fue extraño porque lo acaba de conocer.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de él cuando lo viste?- me preguntó Alice, a pesar que ella ya había escuchado la historia con anterioridad.

Puse lo ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que pensé que era guapísimo. Pero, desafortunadamente yo estaba saliendo con Mike en ese entonces, entonces traté de ignorar la atracción. Puedo decir que él era demasiado en todo. Al final nos terminamos convirtiendo en los mejores amigos ese año, yo confiaba en él más que en nadie, incluso más que en Angela. Él era fantástico conmigo, y luego fue que sucedió todo el asunto con Mike…

- ¿Qué asunto de Mike?- inquirió Rose.

- Él me engañó,- le expliqué simplemente.– Entré a su dormitorio y lo encontré medio desnudo con otra chica. Cuando lo atrape, sólo me pudo dar excusas patéticas acerca de cómo yo no era lo suficientemente bonita para él y que yo no satisfacía todas sus necesidades. Yo estaba destruida. No estaba enamorada de Mike, pero fue un gran golpe para mi autoestima. Recurrí a la única persona que sabía podía reconfortarme.

- Edward,- respondió Alice por mí.

- Sí, Edward. Él fue muy bueno conmigo durante todo ese tiempo. Recuerdo que esa noche me quedé en su dormitorio mientras Ben se quedó con Angela. Él sólo me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lloraba. Le puedes preguntar a Alice, yo nunca lloró. Él es la única persona quien me ha visto derramar lágrimas. Sólo he llorado la vez que Mike rompió conmigo, y la siguiente vez cuando mi mamá murió.

- Wow,- inspiró Rose. –Realmente ustedes dos son muy unidos.

Yo asentí en acuerdo.

- Entonces, después del fiasco, nos encontramos solteros. Él cortó con Lauren después que ella dijo algunas cosas poco favorecedoras acerca de mí. Y después nos dimos cuenta que había algo más ahí. Hubo un chispazo. Ambos sabíamos que nuestros sentimientos estaban más allá de una amistad. Entonces, un día, Edward me pidió una cita. Salimos a cenar y la pasamos muy bien. Esa noche él me besó, y se sintió que era lo correcto para ambos. Pero la siguiente noche, cuando salimos de nuevo, parecía como si Edward estuviera sufriendo.

- ¿Qué andaba mal?

- Me dijo que no podía seguir viéndome románticamente. Él estaba muy preocupado por si me lastimaba. Al parecer, él estaba pasando por algo realmente traumático y sabía que no estaba listo para una relación. Me dolió que él tuviera que terminar, pero él sabía que si continuábamos, sólo terminaría rompiéndome el corazón, y eso era la última cosa que él quería. Él quería que fuéramos amigos por siempre, y no quería correr el riesgo de perderme sólo porque él no era capaz de tener novia.

- ¿Y qué era eso tan traumático?

- Edward se acababa de enterar que era adoptado. Sus padres, Carlisle y Esme lo habían adoptado a él y a Emmett cuando él era un bebé. No se lo habían dicho hasta que supieron que su madre biológica había muerto, y sintieron que era correcto decirle la verdad. Me dijo que repentinamente ya no sabía quién era. Estaba preocupado de que toda su vida fuera una mentira. Estaba agradecida que terminará conmigo cundo lo hizo, porque después de eso lo vi entrar a una profunda depresión. Él estaba en lo correcto, si hubiéramos continuado viéndonos, él me habría roto el corazón.

- Entonces, ambos tuvieron sentimientos por el otro, pero ¿tuvieron que pretender que no había nada? ¡Eso es horrible!- exclamó Rose. – Pero, supongo que entiendo. Pobre Edward.

- Eso fue duro,- admití.- De cualquier forma, después que él lo superó, jamás volvimos a hablar del asunto. Entonces, en la graduación sucedió como ustedes lo que ya saben, nos emborrachamos y tuvimos sexo fantástico…

- ¿Qué?- saltó Alice.

- Oh,- dije con culpabilidad.- Olvide que no te lo había dicho, te lo explicó después.

- Es mejor que lo hagas,- dijo ella casi ofendida.– Como sea, continúa.

- Bueno, después me fui a Nueva York por un año a trabajar en un internado que me ofrecieron, mientras Edward se mudó aquí a Los Ángeles para conseguir trabajos de actuación. Casi nos hablábamos cada noche por teléfono. Entonces, él se convirtió en una súper estrella y yo empecé a ganar más atención.

- Pero no fue extraño, ¿tratando de no ser nada más que amigos?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- Bueno, de alguna forma, lo superamos. Salimos con otras personas, y nos conocimos más entre nosotros. Lo más importante siempre ha sido seguir siendo los mejores amigos. Nuestra situación es casi complicada de alguna manera, digo, cuando mi mamá murió hace un año, eso fue realmente duro para mí. Y Edward estuvo ahí. No necesitaba un amante o un novio. Sólo necesitaba a mi mejor amigo Edward. Fue cuando decidí irme de ahí, necesitaba a un amigo como él cerca.

Rose sonrió.

- Estás enamorada de él,- declaró ella sin tapujos.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo sé, ella lo está totalmente, ¿no es así?- dijo Alice soltando una risita. ¿De qué me había perdido?

- Chicas, ustedes no entienden,- me defendí.

Rose se rió. – No, yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Los dos son sólo cobardes. No sólo tú. Él también está locamente enamorado de ti. Mientras estuvimos en Las Vegas, vi la manera en cómo se comportaba contigo. Es tan evidente. Ustedes chicos sólo están demasiado preocupados en poner en riesgo su amistad.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando,- le dije esperando que ellas no estuvieran en lo correcto.

- Bella, el sexo es genial, ¿correcto?- me preguntó Alice.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Y piensas en él todo el tiempo? ¿Te pones celosa cuando él está con otras chicas?

Me puse a pensar en eso. Me ponía un poco extraña cuando Edward tenía una cita.

- Pero eso es natural…

- Y justamente ahora, ¿en quién estabas pensando? ¿Quién está en tu mente las 24 horas del día?

- Ese no es el punto…

- Bella, enfréntalo,- me dijo Rose con calma.– Ahora, te quiero preguntar algo, y tienes que responder honestamente. Dentro de veinte años, ¿te ves a ti misma casada con alguien más aparte de Edward? ¿Te ves a ti misma rindiéndote por alguien más? ¿Y lo ves a él con otra mujer y que esté bien con eso?

Todo esto sucedió demasiado rápido. En un minuto yo estaba de compras con mis amigas, y al siguiente estaba siendo interrogada como si fuera un juicio. Me empecé a enojar.

- ¿Saben qué?- les dije levantándome y dándome un golpe en la mesa.– No necesito esto en este momento. Me voy a casa.

- Bella, no lo hagas,- me rogó Alice.– Sólo estábamos intentando…

- Sé lo que ustedes estaban haciendo y no quiero ser parte de esto,- la interrumpí.- Chicas, ustedes no saben nada acerca de esto. Alice, toma el carro. Las llamó ambas después. Pero ahora, necesito estar sola.

Caminé fuera de las puertas y llamé a un taxi. Alice podría usar el carro. Cuando estuve adentro, tuve que contener mi enojo. Desde el primer día, la gente había tratado de definir mi relación con Edward. Incluso yo lo había hecho. Él me lo dificultaba algunas veces. ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera lo que sentía, cuando él tampoco lo sabía?

Seguro, yo me había estado cuestionando mis sentimientos por Edward desde que nos habíamos casado, pero confrontarlos me asustaba. ¿Qué tal si Alice y Rosalie estaban en lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si yo estaba enamorada de Edward? Todo cambiaría.

Tendría que admitir que él día que él cortó conmigo en la Universidad fue el día que él me rompió el corazón. Yo sabía que él había tratado de evitar eso en primer lugar, pero lo había hecho. En este punto, me había enamorado de él, y me decepcionó.

Ahora, las cosas cambiaban tan rápidamente. Quería decirle a Edward lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero no podía. No podía admitir la verdad ante él.

Cuando llegué a casa, él todavía no había regresado. El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, y sabía que él regresaría pronto. Necesita relajarme hasta entonces.

Me di cuenta que no había utilizado la alberca de Edward desde que me había mudado. Corrí por las escaleras y me cambie por mi traje de baño, el cual por supuesto Alice había comprado por mí. Me reí de mi misma por haberme peleado con ella y con Rosalie. Ellas habían sido siempre amigas fantásticas. Ellas me conocían mejor que nadie…además de Edward. Es sólo porque se tenían que meter conmigo. No quería pensar en mis sentimientos. Sólo me meterían en problemas.

Camine hacia la alberca y vi el agua. Me pregunté si la alberca estaba climatizada en ese momento o si estaba fría. De cualquier forma, no me importo. Me sentía temeraria

Sin probar el agua, me sumergí. Cuando mi cuerpo tocó el agua, entró en shock. Estaba helada. Al tiempo que saqué mi cabeza, tomé aire, sintiendo como si me faltara todo el aire.

- Mie- mier- mierda,- exclamé mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

- ¿De verdad, Bella? ¿Qué esperabas después de sumergirte dentro de una alberca llena de agua helada?

Me giré, y vi a Edward sonriéndome con los brazos cruzados.

- Re-reg-regresaste,- tartamudeé, todavía titiritando.- ¿Có-cómo es-es-estuvo la audición?

- Bien,- suspiró él, avanzado lentamente y acercándose a la alberca.– Te lo contaré una vez que hayas salido del agua.

Puse los ojos en blanco y nadé hacia la orilla. Suspiré cuando estuve fuera de la alberca.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Agarrar una neumonía, Swan?- dijo él riendo, envolviendo mis hombros con una toalla. Él frotó mi espalda en un intento de hacerme entrar en calor. Lo cual estaba funcionando.

- Yo-yo só-sólo quería nadar,- me defendí con mis dientes castañeando.- ¡Ahora dime cómo te fue en el casting!

- Aro te manda saludos,- me dijo con un deje de petulancia.

- Edward…,- lo reprendí.- Si no me lo dices, ¡eso hará que me divorcie de ti!

-Hm,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- No te vas a querer divorciar de Edward Cullen…especialmente después de haber conseguido un trabajo.

Lo vi con los ojos como platos.- ¿Lo conseguiste?

Él asintió con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Lo conseguiste!- chillé.

Y antes de saber lo qué estaba haciendo, salté a sus brazos y lo rodeé con los míos. Sin pensarlo, presione mis labios contra los de él, lo cual puedo decir que lo tomó por sorpresa. De hecho, él estaba tan sorprendido que olvidó cómo estaba parado. Al tiempo que salté sobre él, él dio un paso hacia atrás llevándonos a ambos dentro de la piscina con un enorme splash.

- Bella, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- me gritó, rompiendo en una carcajada.- Está como a menos 30 grados aquí dentro.

- ¡Tienes el papel!- le contesté en un grito, todavía en shock.

- Sí, Bella, tengo el papel,- me dijo riendo. – No sabía que te emocionaría así.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sé lo importante que es esto para ti! ¡Edward, eres fabuloso!- puse mis brazos alrededor de él y le di otro abrazo.

- Bueno, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Digo, tú leíste los diálogos conmigo y…

- No, Edward,- lo interrumpí poniendo mis manos en su cara. – No te atrevas a menospreciarte. No me lo debes a mí, o a Emmett, o Aro, o a nadie más el crédito de esto. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo talentoso que eres? ¿Me crees? Tú lograste esto por ti mismo, Edward. Estás viviendo tu sueño.

Vi sus ojos verdes con sinceridad. Él me estaba regresando la mirada. Quería besarlo de nuevo. Quería sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo, contándole cómo estaba de confundida.

Me pregunté si él me amaba como yo a él. En la forma en la que me estaba viendo, era posible. Yo sabía que lo amaba. Sabía que había estado enamorada de él desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Sólo deseaba que él lo supiera.

- Edward, yo…

- ¡Ahí estás chico!- una voz retumbó desde adentro, haciendo que ambos nos alejáramos uno del otro. - ¡Creí haber escuchado un ruido allá afuera!

- ¡Emmett!- dijo Edward riendo. – ¿Ya nos escuchaste?

- Sí, hermano, ¡por supuesto que los escuché!- nos dijo viéndonos. -¿Qué están haciendo allí dentro? El calentador no está puesto. Y Edward, ¿entraste a la alberca con la ropa puesta?

- Buena pregunta,- dijo Edward sonriendo.– De hecho es culpa de Bella. Mi loca esposa se emocionó un poco cuando le dije que había conseguido el papel.

- Bueno, eso es natural,- dije encogiéndome de hombros e intentando ignorar el momento tan intenso que acaba de ocurrir.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la alberca y caminamos hacia dentro para secarnos. Después de repasar todos los detalles de la audición de Edward, Emmett tenía que arruinar todo.

- Entonces Bella,- dijo Emmett al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.- ¿Estás bien? Rosalie me dijo que tuviste una discusión con ella y con Alice.

- ¿Tuviste una pelea con tus amigas?- dijo Edward con sorpresa.

- No fue una pelea,- repliqué. – En realidad fue algo estúpido. Estábamos teniendo una conversación de chicas, y algunas veces se pueden poner algo pesadas.

- Eso sí,- señaló Emmett.– Pero usualmente no se ponen así, ¿qué pasó?

- Sí, Bella, ¿qué pasa?- intervino Edward.- No es tu forma de ser, ¿todo está bien?

Suspiré y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza. –Saben qué chicos, no es nada. Las llamaré mañana y me disculparé. Lo que sea que haya pasado hoy es nuestro asunto. Así que, ¿lo pueden dejar?

Subí con furia las escaleras entrando a nuestra habitación y cerré con un portazo la puerta. Podía sentir las lágrimas inundando mis ojos, pero me rehusé a dejarlas derramar. Odiaba llorar. Como les había dicho a Rosalie y Alice, yo sólo había llorado dos veces en mi vida y en ambas ocasiones en frente de Edward.

Me arrojé a la cama y hundí mi cara en una de las almohadas. Olía a Edward. Demonios. Tomé la almohada y la tire fuera de la cama. Por supuesto, tiré una foto de Edward y yo.

Sabiendo que tenía que recogerla, gruñí y caminé hacia ese lado de la cama. Cuando recogí la fotografía, me le quedé viendo fijamente. Era una hermosa fotografía de nosotros dos en un día de Año Nuevo, hace tres años. Habíamos estado bebiendo tanto que ambos perdimos el conocimiento antes de medianoche. Edward estaba acostado en el sofá durmiendo y yo estaba durmiendo encima de él. Alice debió de haber tomado la foto. Eso no ayudaba, pero me empecé a reír cuando la vi.

- Esa es una de mis favoritas,- dijo una voz detrás de mí. – Tú sabes, no somos muy buenos lidiando con el licor. Es un bueno que sólo tomemos en ocasiones especiales, o tal vez la siguiente vez termines embarazada.

- Eso no es divertido,- dije negando, sin mirarlo.

Edward se acercó detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, descansando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó hoy?- me preguntó en un susurro.

- No, particularmente,- dije suspirando.

- Vamos, Bella. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre me cuentas este tipo de cosas. Parecía como si fueras a decirme algo en la alberca, pero Emmett nos interrumpió. Sólo háblame. Déjame estar para ti como siempre lo he estado.

- Ya no eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi esposo,- le señalé. Él se rió entre dientes y me giró para quedar frente a él. Me atrajo hacia sus brazos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Bella, no importa lo que pase, siempre seré tu mejor amigo. Puedes decirme lo que sea, y todavía te querré. Por favor, sólo háblame.

Suspiré.- Lo hare, Edward,- asentí.- No hoy, pero lo haré. Sólo dame algo de tiempo, ¿bien?

Me besó en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.- De acuerdo, Bella, si eso es lo que necesitas.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward. Siento haber arruinado tu momento con mi pequeño ataque histérico. Pero estoy tan feliz por ti, y espero que sepas exactamente cuan fabuloso pienso que eres.

- Lo sé,- dijo él asintiendo.- Pero, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con lo que me estabas tratando de decir en la alberca?

- Dame tiempo, Edward,- le recordé, sin levantar la mirada.- Dame tiempo.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y por ahora ambos ya saben que están enamorados, pero ¿cuándo se atreverán a dar el siguiente pasó? ¿Quién tomará la iniciativa? Hagan sus apuestas chicas. **

**En el siguiente capítulo sólo les puedo una palabra: ¡fiesta!**

**Nos vemos y les mando muchos saludos. **


	9. Lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡Por fin de regreso!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero después de regresar de mis vacaciones anduve un poco ocupada y les contaré que estuve como una semana pegada a la saga de La Materia Oscura (si les gusta la fantasía se las recomiendo ampliamente), en fin ya estoy aquí dispuesta a retomar mis actividades normales entre las cuales está seguir con esta traducción.**

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me entusiasma mucho ver cuántas personas siguen este fic, a todas les mando un gran saludo. ¡GRACIAS!**

"**Mi Error Favorito****"**

_**Capítulo 9:**_

_**Lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir**_

**Bella POV**

Durante el siguiente fin de semana llegó la hora para la estúpida fiesta. Sabía que Edward y Alice la habían planificado sólo para torturarme, pero decidí actuar amablemente y aceptarla.

La peor parte de todo esto es que Alice tenía la oportunidad de jugar a Bella Barbie. Aunque le tenía que conceder que además de ser una fabulosa asistente, también asumía el rol de mi coordinadora de modas, estilista y amiga. En lugar de un equipo completo de gente, yo sólo la necesitaba a ella.

Vestía un corto vestido strapless de color rosa oscuro, con adornos plateados y una forma de baby doll. Complementado con un par de zapatillas plateadas y maquillaje brillante. Alice era capaz de hacerme lucir bien.

Decidí usar mi cabello suelto en bucles flojos, porque sabía que a Edward le gustaban de esa forma. Y colgué mi anillo barato y original de Las Vegas en una cadena la cual puse alrededor de mi cuello. A pesar que mi anillo con el diamante azul era especial, ese había sido el primero y me hacía recordar esa noche loca la cual todavía era borrosa.

Había hecho las paces con Alice un día después de la pelea. Tenía que hacerlo, porque trabajamos juntas y nos veíamos todos los días. Pero, era difícil llamarle a Rose y hacer que las cosas resultaran con ella, porque quería evitar el bochorno. Esperaba que Emmett la trajera esta noche para así poder hablar.

- Bella luces fabulosa,- dijo Alice.- Debería hacer esto mi forma de vivir.

- Lo haces- le dije riendo.- ¿Por qué crees que te pago tanto?

- Bueno, de cualquier forma, luces preciosa. Edward estará…bueno, no importa.

- Está bien, Alice,- le aseguré.- Ya pasé de eso. Supongo que puedo admitir que he estado evitando de alguna manera mis sentimientos. Todavía no estoy lista para correr el riesgo de ser rechazada en este momento. Tal vez, si tengo algo de tiempo…

- Entiendo,- dijo ella asintiendo.- Necesitas hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero, si te ayuda, estoy casi el 110% segura él está enamorado de ti. Lo cual es curioso. ¿Y cómo podría no estarlo? Sólo mírate.

- Gracias,- dije enrojeciéndome.- ¿Es raro que esté un poco nerviosa por esta noche?

- No, realmente. Me doy cuenta que está un poco incómoda. Oh, por cierto, no me mates, pero invité a Jessica.

- ¿Qué?- la mire boquiabierta.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque ella necesita ver lo loco que está Edward por ti. A lo mejor así lo deja en paz.

- Tal vez- dije encogiéndome de hombres.- Pero no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.

De repente, escuchamos unos toques en la puerta.

- Oigan, ¿las damas están vestidas?- dijo la voz de Edward desde el otro lado.

- ¿Te importa eso?- dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando Edward me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y capté su mirada con demasiada intensidad. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, y su mirada se quedó fijos en mi pecho, el cual estaba agradablemente enfatizado gracias al vestido.

- ¡Oye, Cullen! Mis ojos están arriba- lo regañé. Rápidamente dejó de hacerlo y apartó su mirada, avergonzado.

- Bella, te ves Hermosa,- suspiró él, sinceramente. Cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba comiendo con los ojos, se aclaró la garganta y apartó su mirada.- Buen trabajo, Alice. Y también luces muy bien.

- Gracias, Eddie. Te puedo decir lo mucho que significa para mí, además de que con Bella tengo muy buen material con el cual trabajar,- dijo ella sonriendo.

Él esgrimió mi sonrisa favorita y me ofreció su brazo.

- Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme allá abajo? Creo que nuestros invitados están empezando a llegar.

- Me encantaría, cariñito,- le dije sonriendo.- Vamos.

Los tres bajamos las escaleras, al tiempo que Alice nos ponía al tanto de los detalles.

- Bien, estamos esperando alrededor de setenta personas está noche. En la primera sección de la casa tendremos música y cosas de esas, y en la segunda sección habrá bebidas y bocadillos. Mientras la tercera sección está fuera de nuestro alcance, por supuesto. No queremos que la gente esté hurgando en su recámara.

Nosotros asentimos. La casa de Edward era enorme, la primera sección era puramente decorativa, mientras que la segunda era más que nada la sala de estar. En la tercera sección estaban todas las recámaras y el espacio de oficina.

- ¿Cómo está la seguridad?,- le pregunté preocupada por los paparazzi.

- Apretada,- aseguró Alice.- Tenemos al equipo A trabajando en la puerta, y ellos tienen la lista de invitados, por lo tanto controlan quien entra y quién sale. El equipo B estará controlando a la paparazzi, mientras el equipo C estará protegiendo el perímetro, y finalmente el equipo D estará trabajando dentro.

- Buen trabajo, Alice,- le dijo Edward dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Me puedo acostumbrar a tenerte por aquí. Y por cierto, esta noche eres una invitada, no una empleada. Lo mismo para Jasper. Diviértete, y ya no trabajes más. Tenemos todo cubierto.

- Gracias,- dijo ella sonriendo.- Y yo también me puedo acostumbrar a andar suelta por aquí. Ya ven, sabía que cuando ustedes se casarán su matrimonio me beneficiaría.

- Y todo es acerca de ti, Alice,- bromeé con ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

Al tiempo que la fiesta comenzó, me di cuenta que Edward estaría a mi lado toda la noche. Mientras estuvimos mezclándonos con una gran cantidad de gente importante y famosa, él siempre mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí o en la parte baja de la espalda. Me preocupe de la forma en que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a eso.

Cuando vi a Rose entrar junto con Emmett, sabía que tenía que hacer las paces con ella de nuevo. Así que mientras Edward hablaba con Emmett, aparté a Rosalie.

- Oye, ¿te importaría si platicamos?- le hablé mientras señalaba el exterior de la casa. Ella asintió y me siguió hasta un lado de la alberca.

Ahí encontramos a poca gente, pero la llevé a un lugar donde la gente no pudiera oír nuestra conversación. Cualquier asunto con mis amigas era privado.

- Bien, quería disculparme por lo del otro día,- le dije al tiempo que me sentaba.- Me di cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo era evadir mis sentimientos y todo ese tema es muy sensible para mí. No debería haberte gritando de la forma en que lo hice.

- No, Bella, es mi culpa,- me respondió ella sacudiendo su cabeza.- Te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que el asunto con Edward siempre ha sido raro para ti. Es sólo que pensé que esta cosa de la boda te abriría los ojos un poco.

- Y lo hizo,- dije asintiendo.- Sólo que todavía no estoy lista.

- Puedo ver cómo te sientes, yo también estaría asustada,- dijo ella en acuerdo.- Y te prometo no volver a sacar el tema a menos que tú lo hagas. No me gustaría dejar de ser tu amiga.

- A mí tampoco me gustaría,- le sonreí.- ¿Todavía era mi mejor amiga?

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo.- Sí, BFFs para siempre, ¿verdad?

- Claro,- le dije riendo.- Entonces, ¿de qué me he perdido está semana? ¿Cómo vas con Emmett?

- De verdad que es realmente genial. Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada del él. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera por alguien.

- ¿Ni siquiera con ese chico estrella del rock con el que saliste el año pasado?- le dije en broma.

- Ni siquiera con él- contestó ella riendo.

- Bueno, él también estaba loco por ti,- le aseguré.- Digo, conozco a Emmett desde hace un tiempo y nunca se ha tomado a las chicas seriamente. Pero te tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué él? Quiero decir, eres Rosalie Hale. Podrías tener a cualquiera que tú quisieras, ¿y elegiste al hermano de Edward?

Rosalie se rió. – Sí, ya sé lo que parece desde afuera. Es sólo que el año pasado fuera muy duro para mí, estaba saliendo con la gente equivocada y haciendo muchas cosas que no debería de haber hecho. Entonces este año, cuando conocí a Emmett, él me trajo de vuelta a la tierra y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Él cambió mi vida y me hace sonreír todo el tiempo. Lo quiero.

-Bien, bien, bien, Rosalie Hale. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te enamoraras de un publicista.

- Yo tampoco lo pensé,- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Vamos,- le dije jalándola de la mano.- Entremos y busquemos a nuestros hombres.

Tan pronto como comenzamos nuestro camino hacia adentro, nuestro paso fue interrumpido por la aparición de Jessica, quien estaba haciendo una escena discutiendo con un mesero.

- ¿Qué está haciendo esa bruja aquí?- escupió Rose.

- Alice la invitó a pesar de todo,- le expliqué.- Vamos a pasar de esto.

- ¡Bella Swan!- chilló Jessica mientras se acercaba a nosotras.- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas casado! ¡Qué adorable!

- Hola Jessica,- suspire viendo a Edward a la distancia, quien ya venía a mi rescate.- Es lindo verte de nuevo.

- Bueno, tuve que venir una vez que conseguí la invitación. Me tenía que asegurar que fuera real, además tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida de que hayas tenido el valor suficiente organizar una fiesta. Pensé que sería vergonzoso.

- ¿Por qué sería vergonzoso?

- Por el bebé, por supuesto. Fue muy lindo por parte de Edward ponerte un anillo en el dedo después de saber que estabas embarazada. Estoy segura que ese no era su plan.

- No estoy embarazada, Jessica y ya sabías eso.- le dije bruscamente.

- De todas formas así tiene que ser, ¿o sino por qué Edward se casaría contigo? Entonces, ¿quién es el padre? ¿Mike Newton?

En su rostro se forma una sonrisa condescendiente, parecía como si ella hubiese ganado. De repente, Edward estuvo a mi lado.

- Jessica, si no tienes nada amable que decirle a mi esposa, te sugiero que te vayas,- la reprendió.- Y te puedo asegurar que Bella no está embarazada…todavía. Pero tal vez trabajemos en eso esta noche.

Él me guiñó el ojo. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo en broma para divertirse, pero yo todavía estaba enojada con Jessica.

- Edward, no puedes hablar en serio,- se burló ella.- Digo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?

- Yo no la elegí- dijo el enojado.- Tengo la suerte que ella me haya elegido.

Jessica estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos y de zapatear, cuando uno de los invitados accidentalmente chocó con ella, empujándola hacia la alberca….la cual todavía no estaba climatizada. Un gran _splash_ llenó el aire, y tanto Edward, Rosalie y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

- ¡Mi vestido! ¡Está arruinado!- dijo ella en un alarido mientras flotaba.- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

- Ni siquiera te toque,- la fulminé con la mirada.- Ahora, cuando te vayas te puedes ir por atrás. No quiero que mi alfombra se moje.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi cadera y empezó a llevarme hacia dentro.

- ¡Esto no está acabado, Swan!- me gritó desde atrás.

Me detuve y me giré hacia ella, poniendo mi mano sobre el pecho de Edward, obviamente luciendo mi anillo.

- Oh, ¿todavía no lo sabes, Jessica? Ahora es Cullen.

Con eso, me fui hacia adentro y disfruté el resto de la fiesta, al tiempo que todos nuestros invitados se reunieron alrededor de la alberca, riéndose de Jessica totalmente empapada.

**Edward POV**

Mientras la noche continuó, me sorprendí al ver lo natural que Bella y yo funcionábamos como pareja. Pensé que sería delicado e incómodo, pero en lugar de eso fue bastante disfrutable.

Me encontré a mí mismo sin la capacidad de apartarme de su lado durante gran parte de la noche. Cada vez que ella se iba, tenía un extraño sentimiento en mi interior. Me sentía…vacío. Y cuando estaba con ella, siempre estaba sonriendo y pasándola bien. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Donde fuera esa noche cuando yo no estaba con ella, sólo hablaba sobre ella. Por lo que mucha gente que se me acercó me dijo cuan fabuloso era que estuviéramos juntos o que tan afortunado era por haberme casado con ella. Aunque yo ya sabía exactamente lo afortunado que era, pero me preguntaba qué diría la gente si supieran la verdadera historia.

Alrededor de la medianoche, uno de los guardias del equipo D, quienes estaban trabajando en la seguridad del interior, se me acercó y me extendió su walkie talkie.

- Disculpe que interrumpa su noche, señor Cullen,- me dijo disculpándose.- Pero, hay una situación en el exterior. Al parecer Mike Newton está insistiendo en que está invitado, sin embargo su nombre no está en la lista. Se niega a retirarse, ¿desea que nosotros saquemos?

Suspiré y tome el dispositivo del guardia.

- Este es Edward Cullen,- dije.- No lo saquen…todavía. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Newton. Manténganlo afuera, en un momento salgo.

Le regresé el walkie talkie al guardia.

- Me voy a hacer cargo de esto. Sólo mantenga un ojo en Bella por mí, ¿de acuerdo? No le hable sobre esto.

Él asintió en acuerdo y yo me dirigí hacia afuera. Con la suficiente seguridad ahí estaba Mike discutiendo con el guardia de seguridad. Cuando me vio, me alcanzó y sonrió.

- ¡Ahí está mi chico!- dijo él riendo, dándome una palmada en la espalda.- Sabía que vendrías a rescatarme. Le acabo de decir a este chico que nos llevábamos desde un tiempo atrás, y como tú , Bella y yo hemos sido muy cercanos desde la escuela. ¡Y aun así no me dejo entrar!

- Eso es porque no estás invitado, Newton,- le dije con enojo.- Sugiero que te vayas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo en tono burlón.- Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Soy yo!

- Sé quién eres. Hace unas semanas te dio un puñetazo en la cara. Y en verdad que no me preocupa volver a hacerlo otra vez.

- Escucha, odio decir esto, pero sabes que al menos Bella quiere verme. Ambos conocemos la historia que hubo entre nosotros…ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Fije mi mirada enojada en él.

- Lárgate, Mike,- le dije furiosamente.- Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en acercarte de nuevo a mi esposa. Ella no te quiere ver, y yo estoy totalmente convencido de no querer volverte a ver. Ahora, por favor lárgate de mi propiedad antes de que te saque.

Mike sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviera sorprendido por eso.

- Como eres de idiota, Cullen,- escupió Mike.- De repente, te crees demasiado para tus viejos amigos. Más te vale que conserves a Bella, porque ella la única capaz de mantenerte dónde estás. En el segundo en que ella te deje, todo el mundo verá lo patético que eres. Vete al infierno.

Me reí dentro de mí. ¿De verdad pensaba que aún éramos amigos? Vi como Mike se introdujo en su auto y se alejó, después regresé a la fiesta.

Sin embargo, cuando volví a entrar, no vi a Bella por ningún lado. Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy ocupados liándose, por lo tanto sabía ellos no la habían visto. También Alice estaba muy ocupada platicando con algunos diseñadores que ella admiraba. Tuve suerte cuando encontré a Jasper en el bar.

- Oye Jazz, ¿has visto a Bells?- le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento a lado de él.

- Um, no desde que saliste,- respondió él tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.- ¿De verdad te vuelves loco sin ella?

- Sólo estaba preguntando,- le dije a la defensiva.- No necesito saber dónde está. Sólo soy curioso.

- ¿Curioso, eh?- dijo Jasper sonriendo.- Como digas, Edward. Si ustedes dos todavía están jugando a los amigui-amigui, serás tú quien pague las consecuencias. No lo arruines.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Digo que no la lastimes. Y tampoco te lastimes a ti mismo. Escucha, como tu chofer, he visto las chicas con las que has salido, y para ser honesto, ninguna de ellas está a la altura de Bella por lo menos. Sé cómo te sientes por ella, y sé que tenerla en tu vida como amiga es mejor que no tenerla de ninguna forma. Sólo no la pierdas. Ella es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.

- Eso es lo que he escuchado,- asentí. La gente se la había pasado diciéndome eso durante todo el día.

- Edward,- me llamó Alice, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Jasper.- ¿Estás buscando a Bella? Ella está arriba.

Intenté actuar distante, así que no salté del bar y corrí hacia ella. Pero Jasper pudo sentir mi ansiedad.

- Ve, hombre,- dijo él riendo.- No te estamos juzgando.

Asentí y me levanté de mi asiento. Cuando subí las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, encontré a Bella parada afuera en el balcón, viendo hacia la vista de la ciudad. Ella no se percató que estaba detrás de ella, por lo que me tomé un tiempo para observarla.

Esa noche estaba hacienda viento afuera. Su largo cabello oscuro se movía ligeramente detrás de ella, haciéndola lucir incluso más que impresionantemente bella. Su piel pálida relucía a la luz de la luna y deseaba tocar sus hombros descubiertos

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar parado allí antes de que me ofrezcas tu saco?- me preguntó ella, aun sin voltearse.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- le pregunté caminando hacia ella.

- Siempre tengo este presentimiento cuando estás mi lado,- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Me quite la chaqueta y cubrí sus hombros con ella. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás y fijé mi mirada en la vista.

- ¿Es hermoso, no es así?- suspiró Bella, viendo hacia ciudad.

- Impresionante,- suspire, aunque no me refería a la vista.

Nos mantuvimos ahí por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando por nuestras mentes. Lo que había estado pensado desde el día en la alberca. Sabía que Bella estaba sintiendo algo. Sabía que yo estaba sintiendo algo. Sólo que ambos estábamos demasiado asustados.

- Bella,- suspiré, haciendo que se volteará para quedar frente a mí.- Hice las cosas bien, al casarme contigo.

- Oh, de verdad,- dijo ella con algo de frustración.- ¿Por qué dices eso? Podrías tener a cualquiera de las hermosas chicas de allá abajo, ¿por qué me querrías a mí?

Acaricié su mejilla y puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Bella, te has visto a ti misma. Era la mujer más hermosa sobre la que mis ojos se han posado. Eres inteligente, y divertida, además de talentosa. Tienes un alma que la mayoría de las personas sueña en encontrarla.

- Edward, solo dices mentiras,- respondió ella como si estuviera enojada por mis palabras.- No me hagas esto, no me sigas diciendo lo fabulosa que crees que soy. No puedo con esto. No mientas y digas que soy algo que no soy.

- No estoy mintiendo, Bella,- insistí tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- ¿Sabes cuántas personas me han dicho hoy lo afortunado que soy? ¿Sabes cuántas personas me han dicho que tú eres la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado? ¿Sabes lo mucho que duele saber que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien?

Bella sacudió su cabeza, alejando su mirada.

- No, Edward,- me rogó. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban rogando por algo.

Con gentileza acaricié con mi mano su mentón, mi cara estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella.

- Sólo quiero intentar algo,- respire en un largo suspiró.- Por favor, no me detengas. Sólo déjame hacer algo bien por una vez.

Ella asintió incapaz de hablar.

Apenas pude respirar cuando mis labios tocaron gentilmente los suyos. Mis manos se movieron y las planté firmemente en su cadera, asegurándome de controlarme a mí mismo. Esperaba que ella me alejara. Esperaba que me diera una cachetada y se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, correspondió mi beso. Una de sus manos se movió hacia atrás de mi cuello, mientras con la otra recorrió el cabello. Sus labios se movieron lentamente junto con los míos, con delicadeza y suavemente, así fue como el beso empezó. Pero entonces lo profundizamos. La sentí que se acercaba más a mí, y mis manos se movieron hacia su espalda baja, acercándola aun más a mí. Nuestro labios se movieron juntos fervientemente, desesperadamente y sin estar dispuestos a apartarse. Había estado esperando por esto desde siempre, y al parecer ella se sentía igual.

Entonces, repentinamente, sin previo aviso, sus manos de movieron hacia mi pecho, y con un empujón, ella me alejó.

- ¡Demonios, Edward!- me gritó ella, recuperando su respiración.- ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto?

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté aún exaltado por el beso.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se apartó, volviendo su mirada hacia la vista de afuera. Estaba a punto de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, cuando fuimos interrumpidos…otra vez.

- Señor Cullen,- dijo uno de los miembros del staff detrás de mí.- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la fiesta está a punto de terminar, ¿le gustaría despedirse de sus invitados?

Suspiré y fijé mi mirada en Bella. Quería quedarme con ella, pero tenía otras personas en las cuales pensar.

- Ve,- me dijo en un triste susurro.- Hablamos después.

Asentí y con delicadeza apreté su hombre. Giré y bajé las escaleras, rogando que cuando regresara, pudiéramos finalmente aclarar las cosas.

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. BYE.**


	10. Sólo dame algo de espacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9. Yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.  
**

"_**Mi Error Favorito"**_

_**Capítulo 10:**_

_**Sólo dame algo de espacio**_

**Edward POV**

Después de decirles adiós a todos nuestros invitados, me apuré a subir las escaleras, entusiasmado de hablar con Bella. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba pasando a través de la mía. Sólo sabía que teníamos que decir algunas cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando me dirigí hacia nuestra recámara, la encontré sentada sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en el espacio. Ambos sabíamos lo que se venía. Ambos sabíamos lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Y también sabíamos que sacarlo sería la parte más difícil.

No lo postergaría solo sentándome ahí, pero cuando la vi tan cerca, vi algo que me sorprendió.

- Bella…-empecé a decir suavemente.- ¿Estás llorando?

Ella me vio por un par de segundos, encendiendo mi alma con sus frustrados ojos cafés. En un movimiento veloz, ella tomó una almohada y la lanzó a mi cabeza.

- Por supuesto que estoy llorando, hijo de perra,- me gritó mientras se levantaba.- ¿No tienes idea de lo está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento? ¿No tienes idea de cómo estoy de frustrada?

Esto era extraño. Bella nunca lloraba. Sólo la había visto llorar dos veces. Una vez cuando cachó a Mike engañándola, y después cuando su madre murió. Si estaba llorando, algo definitivamente estaba sucediendo. Empecé a formar una sola conclusión.

- Bella,- declaré con calma, pensando en su actitud tan emocional.- Sé que vas a matarme por decir esto, pero tienes que saberlo. Has estado actuando muy rara desde hace una semana. Estás súper emocional y estresada. No puedo evitar preguntarte. ¿No estás…embarazada, o sí?

Ella me regresó la mirada. Y salió pisoteando hacia la otra recámara, empujándome de su camino.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero ¿qué se supone que piense?- suspiré al tiempo que la seguía.- Estás actuando realmente muy rara. En un minuto estás súper emocional y al otro regresas a la normalidad. Escucha, está bien si tú lo estás. No estoy enojado, podemos hacer que funcione. Sabes que estaré ahí para ti. Y si no lo quieres conservar, eso también está bien. Estaré ahí no importando nada.

Ella se giró y fijó su mirada en mí. Vi que las lágrimas caían más rápido.

- No, tú estás siendo un arrogante bastardo, ¡y no estoy embarazada! De verdad, hay formas de saberlo ¡y en definitiva sé que no lo estoy!

- De acuerdo,- asentí.- Entonces, me dirás, por favor, ¿por qué estás tan disgustada?

Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, alejando su vista de mí.

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?- me preguntó.- No recuerdas qué pasó hace un año el día de mañana.

Lo pensé por un segundo. La fecha de mañana sería 10 de Abril. ¿Qué pasó el 10 de Abril? Fue entonces que tuve un chispazo. Todos los recuerdos salieron a flote: Bella desesperada en una llamada telefónica, yo volando hacia Washington, verla a ella en un vestido negro tratando de no llorar durante el encomio. Hace un año, su madre había muerto.

- Oh, Dios mío,- gemí viéndola a ella con sinceridad.- Bella, lo siento. Fui tan estúpido al olvidar…

- ¡Alto!- me interrumpió ella.- No quiero hablar de eso. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien hoy hasta que tú lo arruinaste. Cuando hay otras personas alrededor, puedo actuar y pretender estar segura y fuerte. Pero, entonces tú me tenías que dejar sola y decirme lo mucho…lo mucho que me quieres. Y fue cuando me perdí. Demonios, Edward, ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan duro?

- ¡No lo sé, Bella! ¡Dime!- grité. Me sorprendí por el tono que utilicé, y creo que también a ella la tomó desprevenida. No quería gritarle, pero ella necesitaba escucharme.

Y sabía la que se me venía ahora, y estaba contento de que sucediera. Bella necesitaba soltarlo. Ella necesitaba mostrar que tan enojada estaba. Y yo necesitaba ver que estaba sintiendo realmente ella.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad, Edward?- gritó ella.- ¡Ya estoy harta de tus estupideces!

- ¿Estupideces?- repetí.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tus estupideces que me como a diario. ¡Me estás jodiendo la cabeza! Me sigues diciendo lo genial que soy, y lo afortunado que eres al tenerme como amiga. Me dices que soy hermosa y me ves como si…

- ¿Como _si_ qué, Bella?- le pregunté, viéndola fijamente.- ¿Cómo si estuviera enamorado de ti?

Ella alejó su mirada de mí, y evitando intencionalmente que la mirara.

- Edward, no quiero llegar ahí. No puedo dejar que yo regresé a ese punto, sólo para salir lastimada de nuevo.

Me moví acercándome a ella, intentado que me volteará a ver. Puse mi cara entre sus manos y fijé mi mirada en ella.

- Bella, sé cómo te sientes. Tú sabes cómo me siento. Podemos fingir todo lo que queramos, pero ambos lo sabemos. ¡Demonios, todo el mundo sabe! Somos los únicos que todavía fingimos. Necesito que me digas por qué estás tan asustada.

Finalmente ella levantó su mirada, y yo sólo me aleje.

- ¡Porque rompiste mi corazón, Edward!- chilló ella enojada.- ¡Rompiste mi corazón y huiste con las piezas!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunté, herido por el pensamiento sobre eso.

- ¿Qué eres, estúpido?- sollozó ella.- ¿Están tan envuelto en tu propio mundo que todavía no puedes ver lo mucho que me lastimaste?

- ¿Cuándo?- le pregunté simplemente, aunque estaba seguro que lo sabía.

- Cuando me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo. En la escuela de Artes, después de comenzar a salir, me dijiste que estabas demasiado asustado por empezar algo porque estabas preocupado por romper mi corazón. Pero sabes qué, Edward ¡lo hiciste!

- Bella, pensé que te lo había explicado. En ese entonces no era yo, estaba pasando por algunas cosas.

- ¡Sé como estabas, Edward! ¡Lo sé! Y sabes qué, yo quería estar ahí para ti. Quería que acudieras a mí, así yo podría ayudarte con tus problemas. Quería ser la única en quien pudieras confiar, entonces cuando tú estuvieras listo, nosotros podríamos estar juntos. Pero en lugar de eso, tú huiste de mí. Te escapaste y eso me mató.

Suspiré, viéndola mientras se desahogaba.

- Bella, no puedo dejar que veas de esa forma. Yo estaba roto…

- ¡No me importaba!- me interrumpió ella.- Yo. Te. Quería. No me importaba si estabas estropeado o roto. Yo te hubiera ayudado a que juntos pusiéramos las piezas de regreso a su lugar. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, y hubiésemos estado bien.

- ¡Lo siento, Bella!- le grité de regreso.- Pero, ¿por qué demonios me estás diciendo esto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué has esperado cinco años para decirme cómo te sentías?

- Porque, sé lo que quieres- me respondió.- Sé que quieres que yo regresé a ese entonces. Pero en ese entonces, yo estaba lista. Estaba lista para entregarme a ti, amarte y estar contigo para siempre. Y luego tú…

- ¿Rompí tu corazón?- finalicé por ella. Mis emociones estaban hablando por mí. Ahora, ni siquiera la podía ver.

- Entonces, ¿ahora qué, Bella?- le pregunté mientras sacudía mi cabeza.- ¿Ahora me vas a regresar el favor?

Ella fijó su mirada en mí, viéndome tan lastimada como yo estaba.

- Edward…- empezó a decir ella.

- No. No lo hagas, Bella. Estás en lo correcto. Yo te alejé y no estaba pensando. Ahora, me doy cuenta que ese el error más grande que he cometido, porque ahora te perderé para siempre. Nunca serás capaz de confiar en mí de nuevo, ¿o no? Nunca serás capaz de verme baja la misma luz.

- Yo no dije eso,- replicó ella desesperadamente.

- Sí, sí lo hiciste,- asentí, devastado. Tomé una profunda respiración y baje la mirada.- Tal vez…tal vez ambos deberíamos pensar las cosas. Tal vez debería quedarme con Emmett por algún tiempo, antes de que lo demos a conocer.

- Edward, no digas eso,- contestó ella, negando con su cabeza.- Eso nunca terminará bien. Sólo quédate, y por una vez, no huyas.

- No puedo, Bella. Lo intenté, pero no puedo. Sabiendo que te lastimé así…lo siento.

- Edward…

- Te llamaré después, Bella,- le dije interrumpiéndola.- Por favor, sólo dame algo de espacio.

Después abandoné la habitación, salté cuando sentí que un zapato rozaba en mi nuca y como se rompía el espejo a lado mío. Me volteé hacia atrás y vi a Bella mirándome furiosa, las lágrimas todavía corrían sobre sus mejillas.

- No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir, ¡eres un cretino!- bufó ella.- Veté al infierno.

Entró furiosamente a la habitación, y yo me quedé ahí en shock. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho para que ella explotara, gemí en agonía.

Hice memoria de la noche en que la dejé. Le había explicado la situación con mi mamá, y acerca de cómo tenía que resolver algunas cosas. Le había dicho que si me quedaba con ella sólo la lastimaría. Bella me rogó que me quedara. Insistió que ella podría ayudarme a superarlo. Fue entonces que dije esas palabras.

_Por favor, Bella, solo dame algo de espacio. _

Era tan estúpido. Acababa de hacer que las cosas se pusieran considerablemente peores.

Sabía que ir tras ella sería un error. Ella estaba demasiada enojada, demasiada lastimada para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. En lugar de eso, decidí irme.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la salida, me encontré con Alice, quien ya estaba lista para irse junto con Jasper. En el instante en que ella vio mi cara supo que algo estaba mal.

- Edward, ¿todo está bien?- me preguntó con preocupación.

- No,- le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Escucha, Alice, lamento pedirte esto, pero te lo compensaré. ¿Puedes quedarte con Bella esta noche?

- Por supuesto,- respondió ella inmediatamente.- ¿Ella está bien?

- No, probablemente,- admití.- Le dije algo realmente estúpido, y ella está bastante enojada por eso. Creo que me iré con Emmett esta noche y estaré ahí. Debo darle algo de…distancia.

- Te llevó,- se ofreció Jasper.

- Gracias.- asentí.

- Edward,- dijo Alice viéndome sinceramente.- No sé qué fue lo que dijiste, o de quién es la culpa, pero los dos lo harán funcionar, ¿correcto?

Yo encogí los hombros.

- No lo sé, Alice. Estoy empezando a pensar que no soy bueno para ella. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo. Ya he sido lo suficientemente estúpido hasta el momento.

- Te llamó después y te hago saber cómo lo está pasando ella,- insistió Alice dándome una palmadita en la espalda.- Estoy segura que todo estará bien.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y dejé la casa sin darle una respuesta.

**Bella POV**

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que aventar un zapato a la cabeza de Edward no era la mejor manera de hacer que se comunicara conmigo. Pero lo que él había dicho estaba mal. Estaba más que mal. Además que fue totalmente hiriente.

¿Cómo no lo pudo recordar? Cómo no pensó en lo mucho que me lastimó esa noche. Tenía que decir esas palabras, esas palabras que habían roto mi corazón cinco años atrás.

Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Alice subiera las escaleras. Cuando vio el espejo roto y me vio llorando en el piso, ella jadeó.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

- No lo sé- sollocé sinceramente.- Un minuto antes me estaba besando, y al siguiente le estaba lanzando mi Jimmy Choo a la cara.

Ella me volteó a ver confundida.

- Espera, y regresa. ¿Te besó? Y después, fue lo de los Manolo, porque no eran Choo. Pero, por favor explícame todo.

Suspiré y me incorporé, con lágrimas en los ojos le conté todo lo que había pasado.

- No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso,- dijo Alice cuando terminé de contarle.

- No es su culpa,- sollocé.- ¿Cómo habría de recordarlo? Solamente odio que me haya dejado…de nuevo.

- Bueno, lo deberías haber visto cuando se fue- susurró Alice mientras me frotaba la espalda.- Parecía devastado. Creo que estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo, a lo mejor pensó que dejarte era lo mejor. Él ya no quería lastimarte más.

Solté un suspiro y sequé mis lágrimas.

- Alice, ¿por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no podemos permanecer sólo como amigos y dejarlo así?

Alice sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme del piso. Después, me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

- Bellas, es muy raro que una mujer esté tan cerca de un hombre sin sentir algo. Demasiadas cosas se ven involucradas: emociones, sexo, intimidad. Contigo y Edward ha sido así desde el inicio. Y simplemente ya no pueden seguir fingiendo.

- Pero, ¿y si lo pierdo?- le pregunté, tratando de no pensar en eso.

- No creo que lo hagas, Bella. Él se preocupa demasiado por ti, y tú por él. Justamente ahora, se están dando cuenta exactamente de lo mucho que les preocupa el otro, y eso les asusta. Es por eso que ambos están aterrados.

Asentí y abracé a Alice más fuerte. Estaba en lo correcto. Estaba aterrorizada.

- Alice,- empecé a decir mientras me mordía el labio.- Estoy enamorada de él.

Ella se alejó para poder verme y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Lo sé, Bella- murmuró ella.

- ¿Y Alice…?- empecé a decir de nuevo.

- ¿Sí, Bella?

- Él también está enamorado de mí.

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Avance: En el próximo capítulo veremos a Bella haciendo algo con Edward que se negó a hacer en los primeros capítulos.  
**

- Lo sé,- contestó ella nuevamente. Entonces, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.- Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?


	11. Sólo confía en mí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a S.M., la historia a Zoelis9. Yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Vieran lo contenta que me pongo al recibir ese tipo de notificaciones en mi correo, aunque sé que también hay muchos lectores anónimos, así que gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. No alargo la espera, y disfruten el capítulo. **

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Sólo confía en mí**

**Edward POV**

Esa noche dormí en casa de Emmett. No podía regresar a casa, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que sucedería. En ese punto, me pregunté si podríamos regresar a lo que éramos, si mi amistad con Bella podría seguir siendo la misma. Ella sabía cómo me sentía, y sabía que ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy complicadas, regresar a cómo estaban las cosas iba a ser demasiado duro para ambos.

Apenas pude dormir. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, yo seguía viendo el techo, pensando solamente y contemplando todo lo que había pasado.

Poco después, sentí como si estuviera vagando dentro y fuera de mis sueños. Juró que estaba desvariando. En ese momento, vi a una figura parada en la puerta, como si estuviera viéndome dormir. Rápidamente, abrí los ojos y vi que no era mi imaginación.

- ¿Bella?- murmuré, una vez que reconocí quien era.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Levántate,- susurró ella con rapidez.- Y ven conmigo.

Asentí y lentamente salí de la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté mientras me tallaba los ojos.

- Un poco después de las tres,- respondió ella con la voz tensa.- Tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Caminé hacia donde estaba ella parada y ella sólo rodó los ojos.

- Alto a las preguntas, Edward. Sólo confía en mí.

Me extendió su mano y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos cafés. Ya no parecía enojada. Pero lucía más lúgubre que nada. Me pregunté si ya me había perdonado, y también me pregunté a dónde me llevaría. De cualquier manera, tome su mano y dejé que me condujera al auto.

Estuvimos manejando alrededor de una hora antes de que tomara una salida. Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio. Ella no volteaba a verme, ni tampoco me hablaba. Pero era un silencio cómodo. Era todo lo que sabía.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino, me di cuenta que habíamos dejado la ciudad totalmente atrás. De lo único que me había dado cuenta era que habíamos ido hacia el norte, y ahora no había más que árboles y un camino. Nunca había ido hacia esa parte de California, de eso estaba seguro. Me comencé a poner nervioso, que tal si Bella iba a matarme y escondía mi cuerpo entre los árboles.

Finalmente, estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera y volteó a verme.

- ¿Todavía confías en mí?- me preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa.

Decidí no ponerle voz a mis miedos acerca de ser hecho polvo. Además, conforme más la veía, más de daba cuenta lo mucho que en realidad confiaba en ella.

- Con mi vida,- murmuré.

Ella asintió y salió del auto. La seguí. De la cajuela, sacó un bolsa y volteó a verme de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Dormiste con eso?- me preguntó mientras ponía el tirante de la bolsa sobre su hombro.

Yo todavía seguía vistiendo la ropa de la noche anterior. Una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones de vestir negros.

- Sí, aunque no estaba realmente durmiendo.

- Oh,- asintió ella.- Bueno, la camisa se puede quedar, pero podrías quererte cambiar por un par de jeans.

Entonces me pasó un par de jeans de la cajuela.

- Pensé que podrías necesitarlos.

Los tome, y sin dudarlo me cambié frente a ella. ¿Qué tenía? De cualquier forma, ella me había visto con algo menos que mis bóxers. A pesar de eso, ella se removió para contener su rubor.

- De nuevo, ¿por qué me estoy cambiado?- le pregunté con suma curiosidad.

- Pensé que confiabas en mí- me dijo sonriendo.- Y pronto sabrás lo suficiente. Ahora, sólo sígueme, tenemos que caminar. Además, tu trasero luce muy bien en esos jeans.

Baje la mirada y me reí. Ella estaba bromeando y eso era siempre una buena señal. Tal vez significaba que ella ya estaba lista para perdonarme.

- Vamos,- me apuró al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en lo que parecía ser un sendero. La seguí de inmediato, honestamente no me importaba a dónde fuéramos. Sólo quería estar con ella.

Caminamos cerca de unos diez minutos, pero parecía que el recorrido iba a ser más largo que eso. Y otra vez, estábamos en silencio. Ella parecía determinada. Volteé y vi que el sol estaba remontando desde el horizonte. Pronto, ya no necesitaríamos las linternas.

Finalmente, ella se detuvo.

- Aquí estamos,- dijo ella tranquilamente poniendo su bolsa en el suelo.- Justo a tiempo.

Observé nuestro alrededor. Parecía como si estuviéramos en un prado o algo por el estilo. Era un hermoso claro donde no había árboles, y podías ver realmente el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunté intimidado.

Mientras Bella sacaba sus cosas de la bolsa.

- Bueno, hace algunos años me encontré con este lugar. En fin, es una larga historia.

Encontré una gran roca y me senté en ella, viéndola a la luz de la luna. Era doloroso, lo hermosa que era.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- le pregunté de nuevo.- ¿Finalmente me lo vas a decir?

Ella me miró y sacó su cámara de la bolsa. Y no era cualquier cámara, era su favorita.

- Es hora,- dijo ella suavemente viéndome a los ojos.

Fijé mi mirada en ella mientras me daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente me iba a fotografiar, finalmente me iba a ver a través de su sagrado lente.

- Pensé que estabas asustada,- murmuré al tiempo que ella se me acercaba.

Se paró de frente muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel. Con sus manos tocó mis hombros.

- Ya no estoy asustada,- murmuró ella con suavidad, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los míos.

Quería besarla profundamente. Sólo quería tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que la amaba. Quería ser finalmente honesto conmigo mismo. Y de repente, me distraje.

Las manos de Bella se habían movido de mis hombros a los botones de mi camisa. Lentamente, fue desabrochando uno por uno.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté, no exactamente protestando.

- Estaba equivocada. La camisa se tiene que ir- dijo ella suavemente.- Confías en mí, ¿recuerdas?

Yo asentí y dejé que continuara. No me quitó la camisa, pero la dejó completamente abierta. Tomó mi mano y me condujo a uno de los árboles.

-Empecemos aquí,- dijo ella sin que sus ojos se apartaran de los míos.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Confía en tus instintos. Muévete de la manera en que te mueves. Y luce como eres.

- ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal? ¿Me dirás?- le pregunté preocupado.

Gentilmente Bella acarició mi mejilla.

- No,- susurró ella.- Tienes que empezar a entenderlo por ti mismo.

Ella se alejó y comenzó. Todavía estaba pensando en sus palabras y Bella estaba en lo correcto. Tenía que empezar a verla verdaderamente. No podía sólo esperar a que ella me dijera lo que estaba mal.

Al tiempo que Bella empezó a fotografiarme. Yo estaba intimidado. Ella estaba tan desinhibida, tan abierta, capturando toda luz, todo movimiento. Jamás la había visto en su elemento. Era hermosa. Era sexy.

Todo el tiempo, sus ojos apenas dejaron los míos. Algunas veces ella venía y me movía una locación diferente, tocando mi hombro o mi cuello para tenerme en la posición correcta. Todas las veces que su piel tocaba la mía, sentía un choque eléctrico. Demasiados pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza, sentía demasiadas cosas por ella. Sentía deseo, sentía respeto, sentía amor.

Y también durante todo ese tiempo, Bella no dijo ni una palabra. Sólo me veía y tomaba las fotografías. Me pregunté si alguna vez me las enseñaría. Me pregunté si esta no era su manera de decir adiós, y las fotografías serían la forma en que me recordaría. Rogué que ese no fuera el caso.

En ese momento, ella tomó mi mano y me condujo al centro del prado. Con delicadeza me empujó el hombro, haciendo que quedara recostado en el pasto sobre una manta que ella había puesto antes. El amanecer era hermoso desde ese lugar, dejando una suave luz en el claro.

Bella se agachó apoyándose en una sola rodilla a lado mío, casi a horcadas sobre mí. Después de tomar un par de fotografías en esa posición, ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Se inclinó, acarició mi frente y rozó un mechón de cabello que se había soltado. La yemas de sus dedos se quedaron en mi rostro, trazando mi barbilla y entonces con delicadeza tocó mis labios. Ella parecía estar en un trance.

- Bella,- le susurré casi desesperadamente.

- Edward,- me respondió en un murmuro, incapaz que quitar sus ojos de los míos.

De repente, sentí la necesidad de confiar en mis instintos. Moví mi mano hacia su nuca y la atraje hacia a mí lentamente. Acerqué sus labios a los míos y la besé suavemente. Fue casi un beso tranquilizador, un beso de esperanza, un beso de compasión. Traté de expresarle todo lo que podía en ese momento. Y ella respondió ansiosamente.

No se alejó. Ni tampoco me empujó, ni me gritó. No me lanzó un zapato a mi cabeza. En lugar de eso, ella me regresó el beso con la misma pasión que yo le transferí a ella. Sus besos fueron ansiosos, desesperados. Con sus acciones, yo sabía exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

Lentamente, sentí que sus manos se movieron hacia mi camisa y con sutileza me la quitó de los hombros. Sus labios regresaron con fiereza a los míos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho.

- Bella,- suspire, acercándola lo más que podía a mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Se sentó y me vio profundamente a los ojos.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward,- murmuró ella. Me di cuenta que una lágrima se empezaba a formar en su ojo.- Por favor. Por favor, hazme el amor.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y la recosté. Finalmente, mi sueño se hacía realidad. Esta vez no estábamos borrachos o completamente fuera de nosotros mismos. Estábamos expresando lo que no podíamos decir. Estábamos diciéndonos silenciosamente lo que sentíamos por el otro.

Y fue mejor que las veces anteriores.

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Por fin esos dos hicieron el amor estando totalmente sobrios, los espero en el próximo capítulo para leer las consecuencias. **

**CIAO!**


	12. Lo eres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M., la historia de Zoelis9 y yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Cansada, harta de los festejos del Bicentenario de la Independencia de México, con días de asueto que el gobierno se sacó de la manga y que me están atrasando la fecha de entrega de mi tesis, pero con un nuevo y muy lindo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me pone leer sus comentarios. También gracias por las alertas, favoritos y lectores anónimos.**

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Lo eres**

**Bella POV**

Después de hacer el amor, Edward me tomó en sus brazos mientras que nos recostamos en el prado. El sol había salido mientras lo estábamos haciendo. Ahora ya había luz y podía ver todo. Podía ver las líneas de su cuerpo y su rostro. Podía ver cierta mirada en sus ojos mientras me abrazaba para acercarme más a él.

- Bella, susurró jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.- Cuéntame cómo encontraste este lugar.

Suspiré y vi el cielo.

- Cuando tenía como 15 años, mi familia tomó unas vacaciones allá abajo. Nuestro auto se descompuso a un lado del camino, y mientras mi papá intentaba arreglarlo, yo fui a explorar. Encontré este prado y pensé que era hermoso. El cielo lucía más claro desde aquí. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Este fue el primer lugar en el que empecé a tomar fotografías. Me quedé aquí más de una hora, a mi papá casi le da un infarto.

- Hm,- se rió.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- No lo sé,- admití.- Supongo que necesitaba que las cosas tomaran sentido.

Él elevó su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, y después al cielo azul. Parecía como si algo lo estuviera perturbando.

- Lo siento, Bella- murmuró.- Y no lo siento en una forma de _yo sólo quiero que me perdones_, o en la forma de _sólo quiero que me dejes de volver loco. _Lo dijo real, verdaderamente, profundamente y y dolorosamente siento lo que hice. Todo lo que hice. Te tengo que decir que tengo la esperanza que me creas.

- Te creo- asentí.- Sé cómo eres y yo también lo siento. Debería haber aclarado como me sentía.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?- me preguntó él intencionalmente.

- No me lo hagas decir, Edward.

- No, Bella- dijo él girándose para quedar apoyado en su codo.- Necesito oír que lo dices. Tú sabes lo que siento. Lo sabes ahora, ¿no? ¿o todavía no te lo he probado?

- Sí, lo has hecho- estuve de acuerdo.- Y lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo. Sólo estaba demasiado asustada. Demasiada asustada de que me fueras a lastimar de nuevo. Además, tenemos unos problemas de comunicación, tienes que admitir eso.

- Bueno, no soy el que empieza aventado zapatos- sonrió él.

- Bien. Puedo admitir que aventarte un zapato a tu cabeza no fue la mejor idea para acercarnos. Pero hemos tenido esos problemas por un tiempo. Por seis años, los dos hemos estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Todo este tiempo sabíamos lo que estábamos sintiendo por el otro. No podíamos simplemente expresarlo sin estar borrachos.

- Así es, esta es la primera vez que dormimos juntos estando sobrios, ¿no?

- Eso es muy triste, Edward. Especialmente si consideramos que hemos estado locamente enamorados desde hace seis años…

- ¿Qué fue eso?- me interrumpió, viéndome con presunción. Sabía que él quería que yo lo dijera primero.

Me incline hacia él y le di un beso en su pecho. Y después otro en su cuello, y finalmente otro en sus labios.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, estoy enamorada de ti. Y tú también estás enamorado de mí. Lo he sabido por años. He visto la forma en que me miras y escuchas, la forma en la que me hablas. Y lo he sentido cada vez que hemos hecho el amor, a pesar que hemos estado borrachos hasta el culo dos de las tres veces. He sentido tu pasión, he sentido tu deseo y he sentido tu amor eterno por mí. Y justamente ahora estoy admitiendo lo desesperadamente e incondicionalmente que estoy enamorada de ti. Y espero que puedas regresarme el favor.

Él elevó su mirada hacia mí y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

- Entonces, ¿has sabido todo eso durante todo este tiempo, huh?- dijo sonriendo él, rozando ligeramente su nariz a lo largo de mi mentón.

- Sip,- asentí. Sólo estaba asustada.

- Yo también,- murmuró. –Pero ya no estoy asustado. Yo, Edward Cullen, estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella Marie Swan de la forma más irrevocable posible. Sueño contigo cada noche. Deseo acariciarte y besarte en cada momento de mi vida. Todo lo que siempre he querido es estar contigo. Y no importa lo cursi o lo sentimental que suene eso, pero es lo que tengo que decirte. Eres el amor de mi vida, y no puedo imaginar el mundo sin ti. Porque tú eres mi mundo.

- ¿Lo soy?- le sonreí.

- Por siempre,- me respondió mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba el anillo. –Ahora estamos unidos.

Sonreí y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos. Sabía que ahora tendríamos que hacer las cosas de mejor manera. No podía seguir siendo testaruda y él no podía seguir huyendo. Ya maduramos.

- Edward, tenemos que hacer esto bien,- le dije contra su cuello. –Deberíamos de tomar esto en un rango prudente. Las cosas son más serias ahora. Digo, estamos casados por el amor de Dios. Tienes que prometer que platicaras conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que prometes que me dejaras entrar, porque yo estoy en tu vida para quedarme.

- De acuerdo,-asintió él. – Voy a tratar de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, pero tú también lo tienes que hacer. Ambos tenemos que platicar acerca de cómo nos sentimos y tratar de ya no actuar estúpidamente.

- ¿Hecho?- le pregunté extendiendo mi mano.

- Hecho- me dijo él sonriendo y estrechándome la mano.

Nos sentamos ahí por un rato más, sólo abrazándonos. La mayor parte tiempo fue silencio. No había muchas palabras que decir, porque ya nos habíamos dicho lo que necesitábamos. Nos habíamos dicho lo enamorado que estábamos por el otro. Y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo más. Tampoco podía pensar en el mundo real y cómo esto afectaría nuestra vida. No podía pensar en lo extraño que sería, era cómo tratar de vivir en la mente del otro. Era demasiado surreal pensar que ahora estaba casada con Edward para siempre. Ya no sólo era un acuerdo. Era nuestra vida. Y en definitiva me iba a llevar un tiempo antes de poderme acostumbrar.

**Edward POV**

En el camino de regreso a caso, sostuve la mano mientras ella se sentaba delante del volante. Esto era nuevo. Era extraño saltar a una relación romántica después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo. Sabía que no seríamos una de esas parejas cursis y melosas**. **No seríamos nosotros mismos. Pero las cosas serían diferentes, y ajustarnos iba a ser interesante.

En ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que había algo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Algo que había postergado por semanas.

- Bella,- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada. –Hay algo que necesito decirte, y no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar.

- Uh oh,- sonrió ella al tiempo que me miraba.- Eso nunca es bueno.

- Bueno, no es tan malo. De hecho, todo depende de cómo lo manejamos. Pero, he estado postergado el decírtelo, y me doy cuenta que nos tenemos que comunicar mejor. Por eso, te lo tengo que decir ahora.

- De acuerdo,- suspiró ella nerviosamente. –Suéltalo.

- De acuerdo,- exhale. –Bueno, cuando me dieron el papel para la película, pues venía con una condición.

- ¿Qué tipo de condición?

- Bueno, necesitan filmar la película en Europa por un mes. Y tengo que ir.

Bella se mordió el labio y se hizo a un lado del camino. Ya casi estábamos en casa, pero las calles seguían silenciosas porque aun era bastante temprano.

- Edward, ¿estás diciendo que sabías que ibas a cruzar el océano desde hace semanas, y apenas hasta ahora me lo vas diciendo?

No parecía enojada. Parecía más que nada preocupada.

- Temía decírtelo. Pero, quiero darte una opción. Estaría más que encantado si me acompañaras, pero no podía preguntarte sólo para que te llevara y me siguieras por Europa. Al mismo tiempo, no quería dejarte aquí sola. Bueno, era muy conflictivo el asunto. Lo siento, Bella. Debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero…

- ¿Cuándo es el viaje?- me preguntó luciendo pensativa.

- En aproximadamente cinco semanas.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Quiero que hagas lo que te hace feliz.

- Pero, ¿estaría feliz si yo fuera contigo?

Sonreí y me imagine con Bella recorriendo Londres, Roma y París. La imagine en la playa y la imagine pasando el tiempo explorando los sitios históricos de Europa. El tiempo sería genial para nuestra relación.

- Estaría muy feliz,- admití.

Bella se incline y me besó.

- Entonces, quiero ir a Europa contigo,- declaró felizmente. –Creo que sería realmente bueno para nosotros.

- ¿De verdad?- confirme. –Porque no tienes idea de los mucho que significa esto para mí.

- Creo que será divertido,- asintió ella. –Y tal vez pueda tomar este tiempo para actualizar mi portafolio. Verás, he estado pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un libro.

- ¿Un libro?

- Sí, tengo un amigo en la industria de la publicación, y hemos estado hablando de publicar una colección de mi trabajo. Me dijiste que lo que hacía era arte, y realmente me gustaría explorar eso.

Le sonreí.

- Bella, eso es fantástico. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Eso es exactamente lo que deberías de hacer y el viaje será perfecto para eso.

- Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando,- dijo ella sonriendo. –Pero Edward, antes de ir, tienes que decirme una cosa.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- ¿Hay algo, quiero decir algo más que tengas que decirme? ¿Hay más secretos o sentimientos que no hayas sacado de tu pecho?

Sonreí.

- No, creo que eso es todo.

- De acuerdo,- suspiró ella. –Porque a partir de hoy, tenemos que empezar a comunicarnos. Tienes que platicar conmigo.

- Lo prometo,- le respondí mientras le besaba la mano. –Ahora, vamos a casa.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra casa, estaba en silencio. Me di cuenta que las cosas serían un poco diferentes. Y quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Bella, creo que deberías mudarte de verdad aquí…ya sabes oficialmente,- anuncie al tiempo que nos sentábamos en el sillón.

- Ya pensaba en hacerlo.

- Bueno, aun puedes conservar tu departamento, así podrías mudarte ahí después de que nos divorciemos.

- Entonces, ¿crees que debería dejarlo?- aclaró ella.

- Bueno, solamente si tú quieres,- le asegure. –Es sólo que no tengo intención de divorciarnos por ahora. Quiero que te sientas segura, como si esté fuera tu hogar permanente.

Ella sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Creo que me gusta eso,- asintió ella. –Pero, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría dejar claras, antes de decidir que este matrimonio va a ser real.

- Nombra tus términos,- dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, quiero que platiquemos con nuestros padres. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con Esme y Carlisle. Y sé que mi papá no está muy tranquilo con esto, pero quiero que tenga la posibilidad de ver lo feliz que soy.

- Sí eso es lo que quieres, podemos hacerlo,- dije estando de acuerdo. -¿Qué más?

- Quiero tomar esto con algo de calma,- dijo dudando. –Digo, no quiero arruinarlo, porque tú significas para mí mucho más que nadie más en el mundo. Entonces, vamos a tomarlo con tranquilidad por este mes. Veremos cómo funciona y estando tranquilos antes de ir a Europa. Después, podemos adentrarnos en esto y hacerlo real.

- Eso tiene sentido,- asentí. –¿Eso es todo?

Bella alejó su mirada con nerviosamente.

- Bueno, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría esperar un rato antes de dormir juntos de nuevo. Creo que sólo necesito algo de tiempo.

- ¿Qué tanto tiempo es un rato?- le pregunté, casi desmayándome ante la idea de no estar con Bella.

Se mordió su labio superior, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso acerca cómo iba a estar tanto tiempo sin ella.

- Um, ¿qué te parece si esperamos hasta que vayamos a Europa? Para ese entonces, podemos estar seguros que esto es lo que queremos.

Sonreí y bese a Bella suavemente en los labios.

- Escucha, Bells, sé que esto es lo que quiero. Sé que esto es lo que tú también quieres. Pero, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que necesites. Te esperaría por siempre.

- Gracias, Edward,- asintió ella. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo,- le respondí.- Ahora, ve conmigo. Hay algo que creo que deberíamos hacer.

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal adoro la parte de las confesiones, en fin…espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo. **


	13. Madres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M., la historia de Zoelis9 y yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**

**Por fin aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza pero estas semanas he estado algo ocupada y con la mente en otro mundo, sin la concentración necesaria para ponerme a traducir. Imagínense olvide cuando era mi examen final de alemán, en serio sabe Dios dónde tengo la cabeza. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y por todos los que han agregado está historia a sus favoritos, o alertas, o simplemente la leen anónimamente. Gracias a todos. **

"**Mi Error Favorito"**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Madres**

**Edward POV**

Tome a Bella de la mano y la conduje al auto. Sabía que había algo que ella necesitaba hacer. Algo que ella necesitaba sacar de su pecho.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Bella con curiosidad una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto.

- Solamente a un lugar,- le respondí.

Por segunda vez en el día hicimos un viaje largo. En esta ocasión, el resto de la ciudad había despertado, y teníamos a los paparazzi siguiendo nuestro auto una vez más. Afortunadamente, fui capaz de perderlos en una desviación.

Una hora después llegamos a nuestro destino. Cuando detuve el auto en el edificio y desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, vi a Bella quedarse inmóvil y sólo volteándome a verme.

- ¿Una iglesia?- aclaró ella en reproche. –Edward, tú sabes que yo no voy a la Iglesia.

- Lo sé, Bella- asentí. –Tampoco yo, pero sólo confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró y aun dudando salió del auto. Tome su mano mientras subíamos los escalones, sólo había un grupo de gente apresurada saliendo.

- El último servicio del día acaba de terminar- le explique antes de entrar. –Nadie más estará aquí.

Bella asintió, viendo con nerviosismo la puerta.

Cuando entramos a la iglesia, ésta lucía exactamente igual a como yo la recordaba. Llena de filas de bancas y un enorme altar se erguía en la parte de enfrente con una gran cruz detrás. Los techos eran altos y estaban hechos de vitrales.

- Tengo que admitirlo, es hermosa- dijo Bella mientras contemplaba el lugar. –No he estado en una iglesia desde el funeral.

Podía ver su rostro caer en la tristeza. Hoy era el día. Hoy era el aniversario del día en que su mamá murió.

- Bella, esa es la razón por la que te traje aquí. Aquí fue a donde vine cuando supe lo de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre?- repitió Bella con sorpresa.

Sabía que era extraño que yo hablara sobre ella. Jamás platicaba sobre mi madre biológica. Siempre consideré a Esme como mi mamá, pero sabía que había una parte de mí que le pertenecía a esa mujer que nunca conocí.

- ¿Ves eso, lo que está por ahí?- le pregunté señalando un altar más pequeño en un lado de la iglesia, cubierto con velas. –Cada año, enciendo una para ella. No sé en qué puede ayudar. Pero, este lugar es silencioso y me deja pensar. Tal vez me hace sentir que puedo hacer honor a su memoria en una forma muy pequeña. No lo sé. Sólo creo que lo deberías de intentar.

Bella fijó su mirada en la mesa llena de luces. Podía ver una pequeña lágrima en su ojo. Sabía que pensar en su mamá era difícil para ella. Con gentileza, elevé su mentón con mi mano.

- Escucha, si te quieres ir, podemos hacerlo. Sólo creía que…

- No,- me interrumpió ella. –Esto es muy lindo. Y creo que tal vez puede ser bueno para mí. He estado tratando de ignorar esto desde hace un tiempo. He estado tratando de olvidar.

- Si quieres estar sola, me puedo salir.

Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla y me vio con desesperación.

- Quédate conmigo,- me suplicó en un susurro. –Por favor.

Asentí y camine con ella hacia la mesa. Bella fijó su mirada en la velas un poco confusa.

- Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Digo algo?

- Sólo si quieres hacerlo,- le respondí y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bella tomó el instrumento y lentamente encendió una de las velas. Puedo decir que ella estaba demasiado tensa para decir algo. Y también sabía que ella quería decir algo profundamente.

- Está bien,- le susurré frotando su espalda. –Sé que no es fácil Sólo tómate tu tiempo.

Bella asintió, y vio la vela por unos cuantos buenos minutos más, antes de que el sonido de su voz me hiciera brincar.

- Mamá,- murmuró ella, su voz estaba desquebrajada por las emociones. –Lo siento tanto.

Su ojos se cerraron al tiempo que ella hablaba, y vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

- Siento no haber hablado contigo desde que te fuiste. Sé que mucha gente va a visitarte al panteón o reza, pero yo nunca pude hacerlo. No puedo estar muy segura que puedas escucharme, pero quiero decirte lo mucho que aun te quiero.

Con gentileza me aleje de Bella y di un paso para atrás. No quería perturbar su momento, pero continué escuchando sus palabras.

- Este año ha sido difícil sin ti. Justamente después del funeral, decidí no pensar nada al respecto. Corrí hacia Edward, lloré por cerca de dos días y entonces traté de olvidar. Sólo he hablado con papá una vez desde entonces, y me regañó. No puedo culparlo realmente. Hice algo realmente ridículo.

Sonreí por su comentario.

- Me case con Edward, tú sabes. Justamente como dijiste que lo haría. En el momento, fue estúpido, un error de borrachos, pero no me arrepiento. Resultó que estabas en lo correcto. He estado enamorada de Edward todo este tiempo. No puedo creer que haya discutido tantas veces contigo al respecto. Me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Lo hice muchas veces, pero ya estoy cansado de mentir. De ahora en adelante, tengo que ser honesta, porque ya quiero seguir lastimando. Quiero ser la mujer fuerte y feliz que tú criaste para serlo.

Vi a Bella con admiración. Finalmente ella le estaba haciendo frente al miedo que tenía. Le tenía miedo al dolor. Le tenía miedo al amor.

- Te quiero, mama- dijo ella suavemente. –Y te extraño. Espero que puedas escucharme, y espero que seas feliz donde sea que estés.

Bella exhaló y estuvo ahí en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más, antes de girarse y verme.

- Ahora me siento mejor,- asintió ella tomando mi mano. –Gracias por traerme aquí.

La envolví en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que ella llorara en mi hombro.

- Te amo, Bella. Creo que tu mamá estaría orgullosa de ti.

- Vamos a casa,- me susurró abrazándome más fuerte.

Asentí y la conduje al auto.

Sabía que ella ahora se sentía más ligera. Ella se sentía como si sus miedos y tristezas hubieran sido de alguna forma liberados. Tenía la esperanza que esto haría su vida un poco más fácil de ahora en adelante. Esperaba que esto significara que podíamos ser felices.

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo pasamos el resto del día en casa. Edward canceló todos sus compromisos, y decidió cocinar la cena para mí.

Estaba sorprendida de haber intentando tan insistentemente no enamorarme de Edward. Él era realmente perfecto. Seguro que tenía algunos defectos, pero sabía que él me amaba con todo su corazón y haría cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz. Entonces decidí que lo así lo haría. Sería feliz por él.

- Aquí vamos,- anunció Edward mientras ponía un plato frente a mí en la mesa. –Tus platillo favorito: ravioles de setas a la Edward Cullen.

- Hm,- dije oliéndolo. –Perfecto.

- Te ves muy bien esta noche,- me sonrió él, sonriendo como un idiota.

Estaba usando un vestido suéter de color gris, nada demasiado especial. Pero Edward siempre que me veía muy bien, incluso en mis peores fachas. Ya me había rendido de tratar de discutir con él.

- Gracias,- asentí tratando de no ruborizarme. –Muchas gracias por la cena. Esto luce delicioso.

- Bueno, tuvimos un largo día, entonces pensé que debería hacerle la cena a mi hermosa esposa.

- Wow,- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.- Se escucha demasiado raro oír eso. No sé si algún día me acostumbraré.

Edward volteó a verme con intensidad, y tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Hoy dijiste algo que no me podido quitar de la mente,- dijo él bajando la mirada hacia la mesa. –Es algo que le dijiste a tu madre.

- ¿Oh?- me puse nerviosa acerca de lo que diría.

- Sí, dijiste algo acerca de cómo ella siempre supo que nos casaríamos.

- Hm,- me reí. –Sí, así es.

- ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

- Lo dijo por años. Desde la primera vez que te conoció. Siempre me dijo, _"Te juro que te vas a casar con esa chico algún día"._

- ¡Ella no dijo eso!- rió él con incredulidad.

- Te aseguró que lo hizo,- asentí. –Siempre discutía con ella por eso. Ella me decía que tú estabas perdidamente enamorado de mí y que yo debería haber parado de alejarte y darme cuenta que también estaba enamorada de ti.

- Renee era una mujer inteligente- sonrió él. –Siempre me gusto.

- Bueno, ella te quería.

- Si sólo tu papa estuviera de acuerdo,- dijo él, obviamente desaminado.

- Hey,- le aseguré apretando su mano. –Él se convencerá. Lo llamaré mañana y tal vez podamos salir con él la próxima semana. Hablaremos con él con la esperanza de convencerlo que estaremos bien.

- Eso espero. Realmente no quiero que tu relación con él se tensé por mí.

- Edward, si me relación con Charlie se estropea, esa será mi culpa. No te culpes.

- Lo sé, Bella. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Me incliné y le di un beso suave.

- Soy feliz, Edward. Te lo prometo. Nada cambiará eso ahora.

- Estoy contento.

Todo lo que habíamos platicado sobre madres me puso a pensar en la suya. Apenas la había mencionado un par de veces antes. No era algo que él pudiera si quiera hablarlo.

- Edward,- empecé a decirle. -¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo acerca de tu madre?

- No,- respondió él. –Digo, ahora eres mi esposa.

- Sí, pero sé que te hace sentir incómodo.

- Bueno, tú tienes el derecho de saber lo que tú quieras.

- Sólo quiero entender algo. Digo, es que parece que Emmett no se perturbó tanto como tú lo hiciste, pero también era su mamá.

- Bueno, Emmett es diferente. También para él fue extraño, pero él no dejó que eso cambiara nada. Esme seguía siendo su mamá. Para él eso fue todo. Para mí, yo estaba más sacudido por el hecho de que todo lo que yo había conocido era una mentira. De repente me sentí como si realmente no supiera de dónde venía.

- ¿Has encontrado algo acerca de ella?

- Sé que su nombre era Elizabeth Masen. Emmett y yo de hecho nacimos en Inglaterra, de donde ella era. Carlisle y Esme estaban allí cuando la conocieron. Ella estaba muriendo y Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital en ese tiempo. Ella le hizo prometer que cuidaría de nosotros. Los papeles de la adopción fueron firmados un día antes de que ella muriera. En ese entonces, yo apenas tenía unos meses de nacido.

- Entonces, ¿eres británico?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Aparentemente. Pero, después de dejarlo y hacer unos descubrimientos acerca de mi mismo, decidí que no importaba, Yo seguía siendo Edward Cullen.

- Pero, ¿alguna vez te has cuestionado? ¿No quieres saber más?

- Por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- En nuestro viaje vamos ir a Inglaterra,- me di cuenta diciéndolo en voz alta.- Tal vez podamos encontrar algo. Digo, ¿eso te puede ayudar en algo?

- No lo sé,- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. –Una parte de mí siempre querrá saber más sobre dónde vine. ¿Es algo que te gustaría hacer conmigo?

Envolví el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y lo abrace.

- Edward, haría lo que fuera por ti. Si esto es lo que tú quieres, sabes que estaré ahí para ti. Estaré muy feliz de ayudarte a averiguar más acerca de dónde viniste.

- Muy bien,- dijo él sonriendo.- Entonces, lo haremos.

- De acuerdo.

Estaba empezando a ansiar nuestro viaje incluso un poco más. Sabía que sería algo bueno para nosotros. Necesitábamos tener una salida romántica, así podríamos hacer más fácil esa transición de amigos a esposos.

- Sabes, Alice va a querer llevarte de compras para nuestro viaje,- señaló Edward.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!- le dije riendo. -¡Mierda! Se supone que mañana voy ir con ella a elegir un atuendo para la Cena de Caridad de la próxima semana.

- Oh cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Todavía necesitas una cita?- dijo él sonriendo.

- No, en realidad voy ir con mi esposo,- le dije bromeando. –Pero va a ser realmente muy raro. Escuche que Jessica va a ir.

- Si, después de la fiesta, no es tu persona favorita,- dijo él riendo. –Vamos a tener que tener los ojos bien puestos en ella y en Mike. Ese par no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Sólo están celosos- le dije sorbiendo. – No todos pueden tener el matrimonio perfecto como nosotros.

Edward rió y me beso de nuevo.

- Y este es solo el inicio, señora Cullen.

**Gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos pronto, espero no volver a tardar tanto en publicar. Saludos a todos. **


End file.
